Alec Lightwood's Guide to Romance
by miss Amysong
Summary: Alec Lightwood is a genius, blessed with exceptional intelligence despite his difficult upbringing. However after winning a scholarship to one of the most prestigious boarding schools in America, his world is flipped upside down. What will happen when Alec is asked to tutor troubled bad boy Magnus Bane, someone who leaves him utterly clueless. Malec and a lil' Clace R&R lovelies xx
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I own no one…..in this story anyway ;)**

**Rags to Riches**

**"Big money pull a million strings**  
**Big money hold the prize**  
**Big money weave a mighty web**  
**Big money draw the flies" - Rush**

"Er Alec…..you do know that's a flapjack don't you?"

"Huh" Alec Lightwood glanced down at his hands confused, only to find that the "cd" he had been attempting to jam into the car's stereo system was indeed made of oats. Blushing he put the snack down and replaced it with a real CD (green day to be precise).

Today was to be Alec's first day at The Idris Academy, and needless to say he was terrified. His sister Isabelle seemed to pick up on his mood, although this wasn't hard due to his constant fidgeting, nail biting and gulping

"Look Alec, you have no reason to be nervous. Clary told me it's a really nice school and I'm sure you'll fit in if you try," she soothed, her eyes straying from the road (which resulted in some extreme swerving). Alec didn't answer the question and instead opted for staring bashfully down at his hands. He knew that he shouldn't be this nervous about starting a new school but he couldn't seem to help it.

He'd never been to a school before without Isabelle. Despite being a year younger than him, she was always there to fend off bullies and ensure he wasn't a total loner. Isabelle was always very confident, bold and outspoken, she was notorious for her captivating looks, bad girl attitude and long line of exes. By contrast, Alec had always been extremely quiet and studious, hating most kinds of attention, although those who had upset his sister knew he had a scary side. But even though he clearly lacked the correct social skills to fit in Isabelle had always made sure he wasn't alone.

But he knew that (whether better or worse) the The Idris Academy would be different to any other school he had ever been to. It was a prestigious place, filled with some of the riches kids in all America. The children of renowned businessmen, international super stars and powerful politicians. Alec's upbringing couldn't be more different as when it came to money, his family were at the opposite end of the spectrum.

All his life he had watched his mother slave away whilst single handedly raising her three- NO!...two….children, raising her TWO children. Alec himself had to get his first job when he was barely twelve. They struggled to buy clothes to fit his rapidly growing frame and satisfy Isabelle's fashion obsession, meaning some nights they slept on an empty stomach. He knew that if he hadn't managed to get a scholarship to the Academy, his life would probably become one long, pointless struggle for survival. Bit despite the fact he had earned his place at Idris, he was sure that the other kids would mock his lack of money and that the differences in class would make it hard to make friends.

Alec was ripped forcefully from his bitter thoughts when Isabelle's barely functional mini came to a sudden, screeching stop. "Shit!" Isabelle swore, tugging at the wheel and fiddling with the keys in an attempt to restart the vehicle. "Stupid, stupid car. I can't afford to replace you and having a car is an essential part of life." Alec rolled his eyes at his sister's antics but his amusement quickly faded. They were still about two miles from the academy and it was pouring with rain.

He sighed, and sent a mental punch to the heavens before clambering out of the pathetic vehicle. During the time it took him to grab his suitcase, hug Izzy goodbye and take three steps down the road, he was already soaked. He sighed again, louder this time. Idris Academy better be worth it.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Alexander Lightwood, I'm a scholarship student," Alec muttered, wishing the receptionist wouldn't give him such a dirty look. It wasn't his fault he was sopping wet and dripping all over the schools pristine carpet. he couldn't control the weather, and he certainly couldn't do anything about Izzy's car. He hated cars and hadn't driven since…...well, not for a long time. He forced his mind away from that potentially hazardous topic and focused on the matter in hand.

The receptionist typed furiously upon her computer keyboard, until Alec finally worked up the courage to clear his throat. She sent him a poisonous glare before snapping, "You'll be staying in room 153 Mr Lightwood with your room-mate, who has yet to arrive. Here's your key and a map of the school and...please try to keep dripping to a minimal." Alec scowled at her, before staking to the elevator, making sure to inconspicuously wring his clothes out on the way.

It took Alec a whole hour to find his room. In that time he had been up 15 staircases; passed over 200 rooms and seen two swimming pools. Why a school need so many luxuries was beyond Alec. It seemed absurd and over the top to spend precious money on trivial things. But then he supposed that to these people money wasn't precious. It was a natural thing that they took for granted, an everyday luxury. He gritted his teeth, if only they knew.

As he opened the door to his room however, all bitter thoughts flew from his head, leaving only shocked awe. The room was massive. The ground was smothered by a thick shag carpet that looked and felt like velvet. Two massive four poster beds, each with their own matching mahogany dresser filled most of the room, although there was still room for a pair of handsome desks and a giant bookcase. To the left of the bookcase Alec could see a door that, he assumed led to a bathroom with what looked like a marble floor. His jaw dropped and he had to double check the room number. Surely this couldn't be his room. This magnificently designed and beautifully decorated place could not be for a student. But it was. And as there were around 10,000 students at this school then there were around 5,000 of these rooms in the academy, not to mention teachers rooms, classrooms, swimming pools, gymnasiums. He began to feel dizzy as the amount of wealth at this school dawned on him. He was hopelessly out of his depth.

He was suddenly very aware that his sodden clothes were creating a large puddle on the expensive carpet. Remembering how is mother always told him never to damage what he couldn't pay for (and he certainly couldn't pay for anything in this room) he dashed for the bathroom.

The warm water from the shower head beat down on him as he began to remove the damp bits of cotton that clung to his skin. The water was deliciously hot and worlds apart from the icy blasts he was used to. He sighed in content, immensely glad that Isabelle had forced him to apply for this scholarship, as he doubted he would have otherwise.

Although Alec knew he was clever (his impeccable grades told him so) he had never really thought himself to be exceptionally so. It just seemed too far fetched, too weird. Isabelle however had complete faith in him. She had always boasted to everyone they met about his intellectual prowess and was always telling him to apply for quiz shows or scholarships and even a "genus only" club. Although he often found her behaviour to be annoying and embarrassing, he knew that she only did the things she did out of love and he adored her for it.

When he was sufficiently clean and smelling of sandalwood, he stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. It then occurred to him that he hadn't brought any clothes with him into the bathroom. Damn. He tried to think of a solution that didn't involved him entering his shared room wearing only a towel, but nothing came to mind.

He pressed an ear against the door…..nothing. Maybe he was in luck. Slowly he eased the door open and poked his head through. The coast appeared to be clear, so Alec ran across the room to his suitcase before he could chicken out. He pulled out a pair of boxers, trousers, and a clean sweater, not caring if they matched or not. Deciding the best course of action was to change here rather than retreat to the bathroom, he dropped the towel.

This, as it turned out, was a gigantic mistake as, at that very moment the door opened to reveal one of the most attractive men he had ever seen, and Alec was completely naked.

**A/N**

**What a wonderfully scandalous ending to the first chapter. Sorry it's short but I really wanted to end it there. I also apologize for the lack of both Malec and general events, but I wanted this to be a sort of introduction to Alec and the story.**

**So despite all that, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review and let me know what you liked/disliked and I promise Malec will come soon.**

**Lots of virtual love,**  
**Amy xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is Alec's sweater**

**The Roommate**

**"Hate is a strong word**  
**But I really, really, really don't like you" - Plain White T's**

The man in the doorway, blinked, seemingly surprised by being greeted by a dripping wet, naked Alec, but he quickly regained his cool. "Well," he drawled, his voice velvety with a slightly southern accent, "if I'd known I was greeting a welcome like this I would have prepared."

His teasing words were enough to snap Alec out of his frozen state and fully into panic mode. He let out an extremely un-manley squeal, before grabbing his towel and clothes and diving for the bathroom. Alec could hear the man chuckling the other side of the mahogany door as he tried to calm his erratic breathing. He could not believe what had just happened.

The first person he met in this entire school and he hadn't been wearing any clothes. He let his head thud against the wall and groaned in dismay. He felt like dying from the sheer embarrassment. Maybe he should just stay in this bathroom for the duration of the year, or until his roommate forgot.

Unfortunately Alec sensed that his roommate wasn't the forgetting kind of guy. He seemed like the type to tease Alec mercilessly about it for as long as they knew each other. He was certainly confident….and attractive….very attractive. Alec groaned. He had known for a long time now that he was gay, but he wasn't overly keen on anyone knowing (with the exception of Isabelle who'd seemed to know things about him before Alec himself). He needed to make sure his roommate knew that Alec's previous lack of clothing was a complete accident.

Sighing Alec got of the floor and pulled on his clothes wearily. As much as he'd rather stay in the bathroom forever he knew that he should address the incident ASAP. Steeling himself he turned the doorknob and stepped back into the bedroom.

His roommate, lay stretched out on his bed, muscular arms raised above his head. When he saw Alec he sat up and smirked devilishly, "soooo, your back. I see you've managed to find your…" his eyes scanned Alec's body taking in his ratty sweater and ripped jeans, "...clothes?"

Alec scowled at the boy, he hated stuck up, rich, snobs. "Yes I have. And earlier was a complete accident. I had a shower and left my clothes in the room, I was simply getting them when you decided to barge in, without knocking may I add."

His roommate sneered, annoyingly managed to obtain an angelic appearance while doing so, "well excuse me princess, but this is my room to."

"Unfortunately for me! and who even are you anyway," Alec snapped, fighting the urge to give the other man slap (which was very unlike him as he was usually the family pacifist).

The boy stepped closer, his eyes flashing, "Jace. Jace Herondale, and you Alexander Lightwood better not get on my bad side." And with that he strutted from the room and slammed the door shut.

Alec stared at the door in disbelief. Trust his luck, over 10,000 students in the school and he gets to share a room with, probably the biggest asshole of them all. Plus, how an earth did this "Jace" know his name. He stormed over to his bed and kicked one of the thick supporting posts. He had known that coming to this school was a bad idea. Known he would never fit in, never make friends. God, why was it so hard for him to be liked?

Desperate for a distraction from this, rather depressing train of thought, he clambered to his feet and grabbed his brand new schedule. He gasped aloud as he read his allocated activity for this hour. Further maths...what?! Surely he wasn't expected to begin classes on the day of his arrival? But another glance down at this paper let him know that yes, he was. Idris Academy clearly wasted no time when it came to education. He had a maths class now, and he was terribly late.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Alec hated making an entrance. Hated how everyone's eyes would turn and stare at him, some people would even mutter and giggle to each other at his expense. He had always disliked attention and tried to avoid it when he could, but, unfortunately this wasn't always possible.

Thankfully it seemed that further maths was not a very popular subject (surprise, surprise), so there weren't many student in the classroom. This still didn't prevent Alec from blushing bright red as he entered the class and felt everyone's gazes boring into the side of his head. "Sorry I'm late sir," he mumbled to the elderly man at the front of the class, "I've only just arrived." This wasn't exactly true, but he wasn't going to launch into the full "my sisters car broke down, then I took a shower, then I met my roommate who is also an asshole" story.

The teacher scowled at him, as if he couldn't believe anyone would dare miss his class. "Well Mr….."

"Lightwood"

"Well Lightwood, since you're so clever that you don't need to turn up at lessons the same time as anyone else, would you mind solving this equation."

Mr Hilton (as it said on his id badge) then turned around and wrote on the board an extremely complicated equation. Alec scowled, he was pretty sure that Mr Hilton didn't actually expect him to solve it and was just trying to make him feel bad for missing half the lesson. In fact he was certain as Alec knew for a fact that they wouldn't learn to use such complex maths until the second year. Fortunately for him however, he already knew how to do most of the maths on the entire course.

After accepting the stub of chalk he was handed, Alec stepped over to the board and began to solve the equation. It took him barely a minute. When he was done he turned back to face the class and saw looks of shock and awe on every face. Mr Hilton stepped close to the board and checked the answer. "Perfect," he cried, "I'm impressed Mr Lightwood, that was some very advanced maths. I'm guessing you must be the genius scholarship child I've heard so much about."

Alec blushed furiously and stuttered, "I-I'm not a genius."

Mr Hilton gave him a long look, "I'll be the judge of that, now go and sit next to Mr Lewis," he gestured to a scruffy boy with thick brown hair and glasses, "and genius or not, don't ever be late for my class again. Ok?" Alec nodded furiously and scurried over to sit beside the brown haired boy.

"Hi, I'm Simon," the boy whispered as Mr Hilton resumed his teaching.

"Alec," Alec said reaching over to shake Simon's hand and in doing so noticed that the sported a t-shirt that had a picture of Gandalf the grey on it, with the caption, "what are you Tolkien about"

"Nice shirt," Alec chuckled, causing Simon to give him a massive grin.

"Finally, someone who appreciates the joke. No one else here seems to get it, someone even asked me this morning if I knew I'd spelt talking wrong." Alec snorted in disbelief. In his opinion, Lord of the rings was one of the best books ever written, and anyone who hadn't read them was missing out on an essential part of life.

"So what's it like here?" he asked, unable to restrain his curiosity.

Simon glanced around to check no'one was listening before confiding, "Well, I started here last year. I was a scholarship student, like you, and had never been anywhere like this before. As you've probably noticed, this school's budget is practically non-existent. They have more unnecessary luxuries here than in all of Hollywood. But despite the abundance of ego, the teaching is excellent, and when you're not working it's like being permanently on holiday. Plus not everyone here is up themselves, I know some great people who are very down to earth and nice, in fact stick with me and I'll introduce you to them later."

Alec gave him a genuine smile. Although he didn't really know Simon, he was sure they would become good, if not great, friends. "Thanks man, I really appreciate that," he grinned, before turning his attention back to the lesson and circle theorems.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

As promised, when lunchtime came Simon led Alec to a large table in the canteen, filled with, chatting, bubbly, beautiful people. Alec didn't know how it was possible but every single person on the table looked like they modelled in paris at the weekends. As Simon made brief introductions Alec tried his best to memorise every face and it's corresponding name.

He was surprised to find that he knew at least one of the faces there, Clary, a short, freckled red-head, who was friends with Isabelle. There was also Camille, a big-busted, blond bombshell, who seemed unaffected by Alec's presence. Ragnor, a broad shouldered boy with bags under his eyes and a sulky expression. Jordan, who was muscular and tanned. Mai, a grinning girl, with a coffee complexion and a gamers shirt. Jem, whose unusual silver hair and eyes glinted as he offered Alec a warm handshake and a kind smile and finally Tessa, a tall girl with inquisitive hazel eyes and a genuine grin. Alec greeted everyone, unsure if he'd be able to remember everyone's names but determined to try.

He took a seat besides Simon and Jem and began to pick at his lunch (he was too nervous to have much of an appetite). "So Alec, you have a scholarship, right?" Jem asked.

"Errr, yerr, I applied for it and was lucky enough to be accepted."

"Bullshit," Simon snorted. "It wasn't luck, you're a genius." Everyone gave Simon a curious glance so he elaborated, "In maths Alec was late to class so Mr Hilton gave him an equation to solve"

"Ahhh, the old unsolvable equation," Jordan sighed nostalgically.

"Yes," Simon agreed, "except that Alec actually solved it, in like, thirty seconds. Mr Hilton looked like he was going to poop himself, he was that shocked." Everyone gave Alec an awed look (which he hated). It seemed that Mr Hilton's equations where notoriously difficult.

"Isabelle said you were an attractive version of Einstein," Clary mused, "I know who to ask for help with my maths homework." Alec chuckled awkwardly. Although he was essentially embarrassed by their praise, it was nice to feel like part of a group.

Simon however looked slightly upset by Clary's comment and even pouted slightly. Alec felt a bit of irrational guilt. It was painfully obvious that Simon had a massive crush on his "bestie" and he seemed upset by Alec stealing his nerd title. Not wanting to cause rifts in their friendship Alec said, "or you could ask Simon, he's just as good at maths."

"Yerr, that's true," Clary agreed "Simon is very clever." She smiled over at the brown haired boy, who had now turned a vivid shade of red. He shot Alec a grateful look before replying to the compliment.

Alec spent the rest of lunch watching his new friends chat; gossip and joke about. They seemed like an amazing bunch, and Alec couldn't believe they actually let him sit with them. Lame as it was, Alec had never before felt accepted as he did there, sitting at a table full of his laughing peers. He just hoped it lasted.

**A/N**  
**sooooo, did you like it? I know it's still pretty short but hopefully the chapters will get longer as the story develops.**

**This was a very quick update, normally I would update once a week, but I thought I'd treat you guys.**

**I promise Malec for next chap and this time it will actually happen.**

**MagnusBane800: nice to see you again, review less than 10minuites after I publish, what a star xx**

**Deviantart97: Alec is always embarresing himself, but he manages to get away with it, the lucky bastard.**

**L'cureuil: dammit, you guessed what I was doing, sigh, I haven't atchually read Artimus Fowl for years but maybe I should :) Thanks for reading**

**Livthereader: thank you, I'll keep it up if you keep reading ;)**

**Pi9: lucky for you I updated so fast**

**Suzanne: glad you liked it, and thanks for being such a loyal reader, extra brownie points for you :)**

**thank you to my reviewers, you really make my day and inspire me to write more. It was especially nice to see some familiar names, Deviantart97, MagnusBane800 and Suzanne, I adore you three.**

**well that's all for now folks, please leave a review if you enjoyed this chap as then I will probs update quicker.**  
**Lots of virtual love**  
**Amy xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I am a sixteen year old british kid, not an amazing american novelist**

**Knight in Glittering Armour**

**"There are monsters all around us**  
**they can be so hard to see**  
**they don't have fangs, no blood soaked claws**  
**they look like you and me" - Gayle forman**

Alec knew that taking Simons alleged "shortcut" was a bad idea. It was his third day at Idris, and so far he'd managed to find his way to every class without getting lost. However he'd gotten cocky and had tried to use a shortcut. Now he was already ten minutes late for his history lesson and he had no clue as to where he was. All he knew was that he was in a long, locker filled corridor (identical to every other corridor in the school), fairly high up and completely alone. He appeared to have stumbled upon the old, abandoned portion of the school, as none of the classrooms were in use and the walls had been heavily vandalized.

He wished he'd brought the map that the receptionist had given him, so he could've avoided this conundrum altogether. But he hadn't, so he was left wandering the corridors, becoming more lost and nervous by the minute.

Just as he was considering retracing his steps he heard voices behind him. Three boys were stalking down the corridor towards him, engaged in an angry debate. One was extremely tall with chin length black hair that framed his tanned face nicely and emphasized his green eyes. The other was a golden blonde with innocent blue eye and an open face. However the third was definitely the most intimidating. He was an average height with shockingly white hair, cut short and chiseled, harsh features. It was his eyes though that really sent shivers down Alec's spine. They were impossibly black and pitiless. Looking into them was like falling into the depths of Tartarus, a suicidal leap into endless black.

"Look Nate, I don't care if she threatened to call the fucking FBI, you shouldn't have let her go" The dark eyed boy snapped at the blond, causing him to flinch slightly. "I swear if you fuck up this deal one more time I will cu-"

The boy stopped mid word as he spotted Alec in front of him. "You better not have been eavesdropping you little shit," he growled at him, his onyx eyes narrowed.

"N-no," Alec stuttered, his heart racing. "I was j-just lost."

The blond, Nate, laughed at his stutter. "Aww, look at the poor baby, he's scared. Hey dumbass, what's your name?"

Alec gulped, half considering making run for it. "Alexander Lightwood, I'm new." He wasn't sure if he should've mentioned he was new or not. He guessed there was always the possibility they would let him off easy.

"New, hmmmm, well fresh meat, we have a special way to welcome you to this school." The dark eyed boy sneered as the trio began to advance.

Unable to hold out any longer Alec turned and sprinted towards the end of the corridor. He could hear feet slapping the floor behind him and he prayed he'd make it in time. Alec had always been a fast runner (he had even won a few medals at his previous school), but it appeared that the leader of the group (the one with the satanic eyes) was freakishly fast, as within a second of running he'd rugby tackled Alec to the ground.

Alec was so shocked by this abrupt attack, he didn't even have time to protect his face from the powerful punch that followed. His cheek throbbed violently from where the hand had hit it and he groaned aloud. Then hands were encircling his biceps on either side and pulling him up into a standing position. Alec tried to fight them but it was no use.

He found himself face to face with the intimidating boy, whilst his two cronies held him in place. "So Alexander Lightwood, my name is Jonathan Morgenstern, they are Sebastian Verlac and Nathaniel Grey and on behalf of the students here we'd like to welcome you to Idris Academy."

Sebastian snorted derisively. "and then," Jonathan continued, "I'd like to ask you to leave. We don't need your kind here" he snarled, all traces of amusement gone. "So get the fuck out scholarship boy." And with that he punched Alec hard in the stomach, causing him to gasp for air. Alec was shocked at the boy's crazy anger towards people off a different class. Sure he knew that some people thought that the poor should be treated differently from everyone else but, it was the 21st century and Jonathan's behaviour was ridiculous.

"We all paid good money to be here," he snapped kicking Alec's legs, "and you think you can get a free ride? Pathetic! You're just a charity case Lightwood, no'one really wants you here." He accentuated every few words with a hard punch until Alec's vision had blurred.

Jonathan would probably have continued beating him up if a loud, velvety voice hadn't interrupted him. "What the hell do you assholes think you're doing?"

The hands abruptly dropped Alec and he fell to the floor, moaning slightly. "Don't you dare, call me that, you freak," Jonathan snapped, advancing on the newcomer.

"You're right" the velvet voice retorted. "As someone who likes actual assholes, I shouldn't compare them to you. You are far worse." Alec squinted up from his position, desperate to catch a glimpse of his savior.

When he finally managed to focus his blurry gaze on the owner of the velvety voice, he was stunned by what he saw. The man was tall. Taller even than Sebastian and Alec and slim as well. His ebony hair was carefully spiked into a stylish forest on his head. His perfectly articulated features were emphasized by the professional looking make up he wore and his numerous piercings. He wore a tight, glittery v-neck paired with a leather jacket and sinfully skinny jeans. Overall he was absolutely captivating and quite possibly the most beautiful man Alec had ever seen.

"Think you're such a smart ass, don't you Magnus Bane." Jonathan sneered, but the tall man only smirked.

"Yes as a matter of fact I do," he replied smoothly, "and if I was you I'd get out of here before you do something you'll regret."

"Are you threatening me Bane," the onyx eyed boy snarled, his pale cheeks flushed. Magnus stepped closer to him and gave him an intense look. "Yes, Morgenstern I am. Do you remember what happened last time you crossed me…...or do I have to remind you?" Although his voice was quiet and soft, it held more menace than all of Jonathan's shouting.

The two boys glared into each others eyes for a bit longer. Alec though he saw something that looked like fear flash though the darker pair, but it was gone so quickly he couldn't be sure. "Ok then," Jonathan finally snapped, stepping back, "you can have the little tramp, it's not like he's worth the trouble anyway." Gesturing to his two sidekicks to follow, he turned and marched angrily down the corridor and out of sight.

Alec let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. His heart was racing at an alarming speed and he could already feel the bruises forming all over his body. "Hey, are you ok?" a smooth voice asked from right beside him. Alec blinked in surprise and saw that his saviour, Magnus, was knelt beside him. Every minutely sensible thought fled his mind as the boy's intoxicating scent filled his nostrils. Alec noticed he also had the most amazing eyes. They were a swirling matrix of green and gold, the contrast stunning.

"M-me?" Alec stuttered.

"Well...I don't see anyone else here, so…."

Alec blushed, "sorry, that was stupid. I'm feeling fine." Magnus quirked an eyebrow at this blatant lie. "Ok, maybe not fine," Alec amended, "but I'll get over it."

Then he abruptly froze as cool fingers caressed his face. "Hmmm, it's not too bad but it will sting like a bitch tomorrow," Magnus commented, as he carefully examined Alec's many cuts and bruises. Alec tried to think up a reply, but his mind was entirely focused on the soft skin that was stroking his. Close up Magnus' eyes were even more striking. The green spiked out from his pupils like the petals of an exotic plant. Black lined the iris' outskirts and delicate dabs of gold encircled the eye's centre. What struck Alec most, was the heart wrenching sorrow that filled the eyes, that had clearly seen a lot. Magnus seemed to notice him staring as he gave Alec a flirtatious wink before standing up.

"I trust you can find your way back to class?" He asked, brushing back a loose hair with his long fingers. Alec nodded, although he didn't really think hisanswer through, and stood up to. He was pleased to see that although Magnus was tall, he only had an inch or two on Alec. "Well…..what's your name?"

"Alec Lightwood"

"Well Alec Lightwood it's been a pleasure," Magnus purred, somehow managing to make a simple sentence sound ridiculously seductive.

"Um...yerr…" Nice one Alec, he groaned internally, way to look like an idiot.

Magnus shot him an amused smirk before sauntering off. Alec watched him go (totally not checking out his butt), before remembering something.  
"Hey Magnus wait!" he called to the retreating figure. The man turned slowly, eyebrow raised. "I-I just wanted to say thank you, for helping me I mean. If you hadn't intervened I would probably have been reduced to a bloodstain on the wall by now." Alec smiled, hoping that he got his immense gratitude across.

Magnus gave him a grin, "don't mention it," he said before for resuming his walk. He only got a few steps however before turning back. "But seriously Alec, don't mention it, I have a reputation to uphold." and with that he turned the corner, leaving behind a confused Alec and the faint scent of vanilla.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Alec decided not to go back to his lesson, or to be more precise any lessons (he'd already missed the first two). After about an hour of exhausted shuffling (finding his way back to his room proved to be harder than he had anticipated), he finally found himself in front of his mahogany door. He kind of hoped that his roommate was absent, as he had endured enough today and didn't think he could handle Jace's mocking tone.

But despite Alec's original conclusion, that Jace Herondale was an almighty twat, the two had unconsciously formed a tentative truce. Although they rarely talked, both were very polite, mature and Alec could have sworn that Jace had grinned at him yesterday. Still Alec was sure that if the man saw him in his current state (bruised, bleeding and pathetic) he wouldn't be able to resist making an obnoxious comment.

Crossing his fingers, Alec slowly pushed the door open and stepped inside. It seemed that the Gods were not smiling on him as lying upon his luxurious mattress, was Jace Herondale. His tawny eyes remained fixed on the burgundy canopy above him, but Alec was sure he knew he had company. Sure enough, the blond then drawled, "Well well, Einstein's not in class. What's with the skiving Lightwood?"

Alec groaned, shielding his battered face before muttering, "I got lost."

Jace chuckled, the sound deep and melodic, "Okay, then why aren't you in class right now." Alec bit his lip trying to formulate a decent excuse, when he heard the other boy gasp. He looked up to see a pair of golden eyes staring at him in shock. "Dude," Jace exclaimed, getting to his feet, "what happened to you? You look like utter shit"

"Nothing," Alec mumbled, almost tripping over his feet in his desperation to get to the bathroom.

"Hey Lightwood…..Alec," a warm hand circled his wrist, halting him. "Look I know we didn't really get off to a great star," Alec blushed crimson at the memory, "But you seem like a decent guy and, as your roommate, I promise to beat up any guy who gives you a hard time." Jace looked slightly embarrassed at his words, but didn't take them back.

Alec was touched by how nice the blond was being. Maybe Jace, wasn't such a jerk after all. He decided to tell him about Morgenstern, and his illogical hatred towards anyone who didn't own at least one summer house. "Well, I did actually get lost," he began quietly, "up on the seventh floor, I'm not sure where. Anyway, I was wondering around the corridors when I bumped into three guys. Jonathan Morgenstern, Nate Grey and Sebastian…...Verlac, I think? I didn't say anything to make them angry, but they seemed to know I was here on a scholarship and that made them hate me. I tried to run but, Jonathan was fast and ended up on the floor with them beating me up. After, a few punches," Jace raised an eyebrow, "ok, a lot of punches, this guy turns up and scares them off."

"Wait, what?" Jace asked, looking startled.

"I said this guy came along and threatened Jonathan until he fled."

Jace furrowed his brow, "who on earth would risk their life by back chatting Jonathan."

"Magnus Bane," the name fluttered from Alec's lips, tasting remarkably sweet.

"No way! Magnus Bane saved you? That guy is not known for his kindness."

Alec frowned, maybe that was what Magnus had meant, when he mentioned his reputation. "What do you know about him?" Alec asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"A fair amount, he's pretty talked about. So basically in freshmen year he was popular...and I mean popular. He was outgoing, fashionable and slept with half the school, boys and girls. He had a ton of friends, although he was closest to Camille Belcourt and Ragnor Fell and hosted the best parties in town. But then, halfway through the year, his mum died." Alec gasped slightly, shocked. "No'one really knows how, but the police were involved and Magnus was off school for a long time. Then when he came back, it was like he was a whole new guy. He was rude and mean to everyone who tried to talk to him, even Ragor and Camille. He pushed everyone away, completely isolating himself from the rest of us. He got drunk every other weekend and probably did drugs too, he was…..and still is in a bad place. If it weren't for his father being one of the richest men in town, then he'd be long gone, but the school don't want to loose one of their top benefactors, so he's still here. But now has no friends, although plenty of admirers, to be honest I'm very surprised he even spared you a glance, no offense."

Alec nodded in agreement, mystified at how he had managed to attract Magnus' attention. After a minute of silence, as Alec digested the story, he thanked Jace for his help and headed towards the bathroom, to clean his damaged body.

Distractedly he hauled his aching body into the shower, mulling the new information over. He wondered (although he knew it was slightly disrespectful of him) what could have happened to Magnus' mum, in order to turn her son into a rebellious and antisocial alcoholic. As he supposed that was what Magnus was, even though he'd seemed mostly nice when Alec had encountered him. Alec sighed. Magnus Bane was clearly an enigmatic man, shrouded in mystery and tragedy. He was a puzzle, and there was nothing Alec loved more than a puzzle. He was determined to solve the mystery of Magnus Bane, after all, how hard could it be.

**A/N**  
**Well there you go, an intro to my Magnus. Up until now I have only been writing Chapters from Alec's POV as I didn't want to ruin Magnus's mystery, but do you want me to? Please review about this as I'm not sure whether I will or not.**

**right reviews:**

**fangirl-booklover46 - glad you're liking it. I was worried that people wouldn't like it as much as the favour as this is less true to the books in the way of style and Chracters.**

**AngelWithASeraphBlade - nice to see you again :) I like Jace's ass too...I mean...I like the fact jace acts like an ass...*shifty eyes*. I hope Magnus and Alec's meeting was ok.**

**MagnusBane800- Damn seems like everyone knew it was Jace, and here I was thinking I was being sneaky and clever, *sigh*. And how very dare you call me cruel, I'll have you know that I am the epitome of a lady :P x**

**adelsaro - Glad you liked the set up and who doesn't like a bit of naked Alec ;)**

**Livthereader - not yet...not yet**

**chocolatewriter - thank you :) that's very sweet of you, and I greatly approve of the yumminess of your username ;)**

**Pi9 - AHA! someone fell for my little Jace trick, it was so hard to keep the descriptions general and make Jace sound like Magnus but still Jace (dont think I'm making much sense), it's your ucky day as Alec and Jace's relationship is clearly improving.**

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, they are the best part of writing. Also, just a side note, I realized that I don't atchually have any proper plot ideas for this fic and i don't want to have to make up the plot as i go like in the favour, so if anyone has any idea then message me them, don't review 'cause spoilers.**

**Long A/N I know. If you liked this chap, then plz read and review **

**lots of virtual love**

**Amy**

**xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: As of yet, my attempts to kidnap fictional characters from Cassie's head has proved futile, however I will persevere.**

**Extra Credit**

**"Ruffled hair, a loose shoestring**

**Covered arms and a nosering**

**he's just misguided, I think" - Nina Nesbitt (I adore this song)**

Despite Alec's decision to solve the mystery that was Magnus Bane, he found it rather difficult, due to the man being continuously absent. It was as if Magnus went to a different school. He never turned up to class, wasn't involved in any clubs or teams and couldn't be found in the library, canteen, mini mall (yes the school had a mall) or one of the other places Alec had looked. He had almost given up all hope of ever seeing his sparkly saviour again, when he encountered him the next maths lesson….

Even though Alec's love for maths was eternal and unwavering, he was beginning to hate certain aspects of the lesson, in particular the part where he was made an example of to the whole class. He was certain that the majority of his peers hated him, due to Mr Hilton's constant boasting on Alec's behalf. Nearly every lesson he was called to the front to solve a complex equation or explain a particular theorem (although this was less common, as if would often result in a crimson Alec stuttering and mumbling incoherently) and today was no exception.

"Alexander, if you could, please come up here and show the class how to calculate the volume of this pyramid, using it's angles."

Alec felt himself blush as everyone's eyes turned towards him. Slowly he got to his feet and began the long walk to the board. As much as he wished he could just flip Mr Hilton off and become a cool kid, he didn't want to get in trouble, for fear of losing his scholarship and having to leave.

So he did what he was told and took the marker and began writing down the correct formula. He was just completing the final line of working when the door slammed open, and a whirlwind stalked in. Alec dropped the pen in shock as he took the latecomer in.

The boy was taller than Alec remembered, his hair once again spiked into a neat crown upon his head and streaked with blue. His enticing eyes were lined by black and his brows were furrowed. Golden rings covered his ear, from lobe to cartilage and a tiny stone glistened on the side of his nose. He wore tight, black skinny jeans, a blue tank top and a bikers jacket, adorned with silver chains. He was hot, intimidating and undoubtedly Magnus Bane.

Alec gaped at the man, shocked to see him there. He looked a huge deal more scarier than when Alec had last seen him and his eyes seemed cold and hard and not at all sad.

"BANE!" Mr Hilton barked, his glasses almost flying off his face. "Where the hell have you been these last few weeks. You have missed a huge portion of the syllabus and you have a heck of a lot of catching up to do. Don't even entertain the idea you can get away with this, just because you think your Gods gift to mankind I-"

"-Oh Mr Hilton," Magnus interrupted, his voice ten times more silky and seductive than Alec had remembered. "I know I'm God's gift to mankind….some men more than others" he said the last part in a low murmur paired with a wink to Alec, causing him to turn an unhealthy shade of red. He prayed that no'one saw either the wink, or his reaction, as that would be pretty difficult to explain.

Thankfully, Alec wasn't the only one who didn't know how to respond to Magnus' flirtatious cheek. Mr Hilton stared flabbergasted at the man, his mouth opening and closing like a fish until finally he snapped, "go to your desk Bane and keep that smart mouth shut, I'll deal with you later." Shooting the older man a foxy grin, Magnus sauntered to the desk besides Alec's abandoned one, wafting the smell of vanilla as he went.

"Alexander"

The voice smashed through his Magnus induced coma, and he came to his senses, only to realize he was still at the front of the class, bathing in his unwanted spotlight. Grabbing his fallen pen, he hastily scribbled the final part of the question and willed Mr Hilton to let him go back to his seat.

"Excellent work as usual Alexander," Mr Hilton chirped after graffiting Alec's work with ticks. "Now that's how you do maths." He then shooed the mortified boy away and continued his dull lecture on trigonometry.

Alec sank back into his seat, relieved, sending Simon a small smile. Then grabbing his fountain pen he began to take notes, trying his hardest not to look at the person seated on his right. However after he had written the same sentence three times, he gave in and shot his neighbour a sneaky glance. Magnus was chewing on his pen thoughtfully as he gazed out of the classroom window, completely zoned out.

Alec gulped, subconsciously noticing the sensual way Magnus wrapped his lips around the top of the pen, his mind immediately going to the gutter. He closed his eyes to dispel the image, it would do him no good to linger on things he couldn't have. When he reopened his eyes however, he was greeted by green/gold swirls gazing right at him.

Magnus's gaze seemed to go right through him, it was as if he was trying to read Alec's mind. His head rested on his slender, ring-laden fingers and he seemed to be concentrating. Alec squirmed in his seat. He hated most people staring at him, let alone an unbearably sexy man whose eyes held all the intensity of an FBI agent. He was on the verge of a mental breakdown when an angry voice snapped his dazed mind to attention "Bane, are you paying attention?" Mr Hilton snapped.

"Yes of course Mr Hilton," Magnus sneered without breaking eye contact with Alec, "I find nothing as riveting as your croaky, monotonous voice." Alec had never heard anyone (except maybe his sister) manage to use as much sarcasm in one sentence as Magnus just had. Mr Hilton spluttered his face turning slightly pink, "How-How dare you! Get up here now if you think you're so smart."

Sighing in exasperation, Magnus finally finished his scrutiny of Alec and strutted towards the front of the room. His T-shirt rose slightly as he walked, and Alec thought he caught a glimpse of a black design etched onto the curve of the other boy's hips. When Magnus reached the board, Mr Hilton thrust a marker pen into his hands then stormed to the back of the class. "Well then Mr Bane, if you're so clever then you can teach the class. GO ON! Teach them how to find the correct angle using Sin." Mr Hilton cried his hands flailing wildly.

Magnus' answering grin was pure evil. Alec felt a pang of sympathy for Mr Hilton as he was sure that the teacher would not like whatever Magnus was thinking. The boy turned to the board and began drawing on it with the marker. Everyone craned their necks in an attempt to see the picture, but Magnus blocked their view. After a few minutes, in which Alec could see Mr Hilton was starting to regret his little "punishment", Magnus chucked the pen on the ground and stood back. "Now that class," he smirked "that is how you use sin to find the correct angle."

There was a long silence as everyone stared at the picture that he had drawn. It was a (surprisingly impressive) sketch of two men in an extremely compromising position. Alec felt his skin flush and he tried his best to look anywhere but at the board. He wasn't the only one though. Some people, like himself, were red and awkward looking, averting their eyes. Whilst others laughed hysterically and applauded Magnus' guts. "MAGNUS BANE!" A loud voice shrieked and Alec turned to see Mr Hilton looking furious. "GET OUT OF MY CLASS NOW, COME AND SEE ME AT LUNCH!"

"It would be my pleasure," Magnus purred as he stepped from the room, blowing a coy kiss to Mr Hilton on the way. At that moment, Alec realized just how lost Magnus Bane was.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

It took Mr Hilton the rest of the lesson to calm the class down. The only thing anyone was talking about was Magnus Bane and his hilarious prank. By the time everybody's attention was on the board, the shrill bell rang, signalling the end of the lesson. Alec made his way to the door, with Simon, his stomach growling in anticipation for food. Just as he passed the doorway however Mr Hilton called, "Alexander, would you stay a minute." Shooting a frustrated look to Simon, Alec turned and headed back to the desk.

"Yes Sir" he said avoiding his teacher's intense brown eyes.

"Well Alexander, I was wondering if you could do me a tiny, tiny favour, you see-"

He was interrupted as the door slammed open and Magnus strutted in and slumped onto a nearby desk. "What do you want Sir?" he drawled, "make it quick, I have a hot date."

"Well Mr Bane, as you very well know, you are failing this class dramatically, you don't turn up to lessons or tests and you are constantly misbehaving and distracting my other student."

Magnus rolled his eyes. "Alexander however," Mr Hilton continued, "is top of the class and potentially a mathematical genius." Alec flushed and fidgeted uncomfortably. "Therefore, I propose, that you Alexander tutor Mr Bane until he gets his grades up."

Alec stared in shock at his teacher...sure he wanted to get to know Magnus but not as his Maths tutor. Magnus would think him even nerdier than he was and probably hate him too. "Are you sure that's a good idea," Alec said, pleading with the teacher.

"Jeez cupcake," Magnus sniggered, "I'm not that bad." Alec felt his face grow warm and he spluttered "No it's not that I don't want to tutor you it's just-I-I can't-"

"Look Alec," Mr Hilton interrupted. "I know Bane is a bit of a challenge," Magnus snorted at this, "but I can promise an abundance of extra credit and a shining reference."

Alec bit his lip, despite his original misgivings, he had to admit that seeing Magnus about maths was better than not seeing him at all. The decision was also helped along by the ambitious part of his brain that screamed for extra credit. "Okay, I'll do it," he sighed. "When do you want to meet up?" he asked turning to Magnus.

"Thursday lunch in the library," the man replied before jumping off the desk and heading towards the door, "now I would love to stay and discuss curvy graphs, but I'm terribly late."

"Magnus wait," Mr Hilton said, before the boy could leave the room. "Look…..I just want you to know that I know that this year's been hard for you, what with losing your mother, but I understand and my doors always open."

Magnus stiffened at the mention of his mother and his eyes turned icy, "Don't you dare speak of my mother," he spat, "you know nothing." Then he stormed from the room, slamming the door behind him.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"THE, Magnus Bane," Clary gasped her mouth open. Alec, Simon, Clary, Tessa and Camille were sat amongst the flowers on the schools beautiful lawn, soaking in the bright sunshine, (well Tessa, Simon and Camille were, Alec and Clary were burning). "Yes, Magnus Bane," Alec repeated squinting in the bright light.

"And he agreed to let you tutor him," Tessa asked looking shocked. "Yes!" Alec sighed. Glancing around the group he saw looks of disbelief on the faces of Simon, Tessa and Clary. Camille, by contrast, looked angry, but Alec wasn't sure if this was due to the sun. "I don't know why this is such a big deal," Alec scowled.

"Well," Simon started, running his finger through his straggly hair, "the thing is that for the last, year or so Magnus Bane has been a total outcast. He hasn't had a decent conversation with anyone unless he wants to get in their pants, and even then he keeps it brief. Then you come along. He defends you from Jonathan, flirts with you through maths and then agrees to let you tutor him. I mean this is as weird as the time Mr Starkweather wore a string vest on non-uni day."

Alec considered all that Simon had said, now he came to think of it, it was strange that such a notorious bad-boy, was being so nice to him, Alec Lightwood of all people. "But why is he being so nice to me?" Alec wondered aloud.

Tessa gave him an incredulous look, "really Alec, are you that oblivious," Alec blinked, unsure what to say, "I mean, He clearly likes you."

"What! He...likes...ME?!" Alec scoffed incredulously. "Why?" He added, confused. It wasn't like he was fishing for compliments, he just genuinely couldn't fathom why someone like Magnus, would ever even look at someone as shy, nerdy and awkward as him.

Tessa smiled gently, "well you're smart, cute and quiet, nearly the complete opposite of Magnus. Not to mention you have beautiful blue eyes, perfect skin and a face and body to die for." Alec's mouth fell open and his eyes widened.

"She's right man," Simon agreed, "I mean, I'm not into dudes, but if I was….." he trailed of awkwardly, causing Clary to giggle.

"The question is," Tessa continued, "do you like him back?"

The breath rushed out of Alec's lungs at the casual way Tessa mentioned his sexuality. "NO!" he cried, digging his fingers into the soft earth beneith him, "why would you say that? I-I'm not...I don't like guys," he stuttered desperate to cover his tracks.

Unfortunately none of his friends were, a- stupid or b- willing to humour him.

"Yer, and Clary's not really ginger," Simon snorted. The red head in question elbowed Simon hard, before addressing Alec. "Alec, it's okay. You don't have to tell us if you're not ready, but just know that it doesn't matter to us if you are gay. You'll still be our smart and sweet friend."

Alec breathed slowly for a few minutes as he calmed his heart rate and allowed Clary's words to sink in. Finally he whisperred, "you're right….I am…..what you said."

"So, do you like Magnus?," Tessa prompted gently, "and don't feel ashamed if you do. Practically the whole school wants to sleep with him. I Mean, the guy's sex-on-legs and he really pulls of the whole, "I hate everyone" thing."

Alec blushed furiously, but gulped and nodded at Tessa. Like Tessa said it was pointless to deny his attraction to Magnus Bane, he was beautiful and he knew it.

Camille, who had been silent throughout the conversation, growing angrier by the second, jumped to her feet and glared at Alec. "Look Lightwood," she spat, "I don't know what you're playing at, but stay away from Magnus. He'll only break your heart, trust me. If he can't talk to his best friends , then he certainly won't talk to some poor loser who can't even admit he's gay." Sending Alec one last glare she stormed off towards the school, her designer bag swinging wildly at her side.

The group sat in a shell shocked silence for a minute before Simon quipped, "jeez, what was up her ass"

Tessa scowled at the boy, before answering, "her and Magnus have been friends for ages and they dated for," she looked at Clary uncertainly, "a year?"

Clary nodded. "Yes about a year. They where very close, always together and best friends. They'd hang out with us quite a bit. Magnus was so funny and bright, I swear he was always laughing," the smile on her face then faded and she spoke softer, "then everything changed. Magnus' mum died and he withdrew from everyone. He broke up with Camille a week later and, I don't think they've spoken since. It was nearly a year ago, but Camille is still healing. She gave her heart to Magnus and he broke it. Look Alec," she caught Alec's eyes and stared at him intently. "What Camille said to you was complete rubbish and way out of order, but…...I want you to promise me that you won't trust Magnus, not until you're sure. I like you Alec, and I don't want to see him break your heart."

Alec sat back, his mind bubbling with the girls words. His brain seemed torn on the subject of Magnus. The logical part of him, advised that he should stay as far away from the train wreck that was Magnus Bane, but the other part ached to discover the boy's secrets and peel back the walls that separated Magnus from everyone else. He wanted to know Magnus bane, but was he worth the risk?

**A/N**

**Sooooo, more Magnus, and yet he is still a pretty enigmatic character. One minute he's the class clown, the next he's in a mood. He's a puzzle alright, good thing Alec's smart. One thing we do know, he is a bad, bad boy ;)**

**RangerofFiction- Thank you, YOUR AMAZING! I'm glad you can see an improvement in my writing :)**

**MagnusBane800- good questions, I'll try and anwser them all in the next chap, and maybe Magnus did interfere just 'cause he thought Alec was hot, he can be pretty shallow :)**

**L'ecureil- loving the enormous review, gold star! I really love the ideas, in fact what you said about Magnus keeping his hands busy was interesting and I have thought up some "distractions" that will be revealed in Chapter 5 or 6. Your advice about constructing a plot is really useful and Ive started putting together a few ideas. Thank you, and I hope you keep reading. xxx**

**reader666- Awww, thanks. Sebastian is horrid isn't he, I plan on making him a big part of the story later, but for now magnus has it all under control.**

**xSleepingSidewaysx - glad you like it, keep reading xx**

**and the tree was happy- loving the username, very quaint x update is not as soon as i wanted but...**

**Mish Herondale- I like you ;)**

**Next chapter will be their tutoring session in Magnus' POV and if this chapter alone gets over 10 reviews I will post the next chapter tomorrow, if not you'll have to wait till Sunday, so get reviewing.**

**lot's of virtual love**

**Amy**

**xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: Not my characters, but it is my plot and...yerr that's about it.**

**It's Rude To Stare**

**"Another day is gone, and all my faces are alibis" - Marianas Trench**

The headaches were beginning again. He hadn't had them the entire summer break. Probably because he hadn't had to put up with people for a prolonged period of time. His Father had been in Europe for the last three months and Magnus had not even talked to him on the phone during this time, although he didn't mind since his father was a prick. He had only had to interact with other humans when he felt like it, and they changed daily. Boys or girls (he wasn't picky) would come home with him, after a long night at some flashy club, and be gone by lunchtime the next day. In fact the only person he had beside him the last year was his motherly maid, Agatha. She had stuck by him all those lonely nights when he missed his mother, put up with his unpredictable mood swings and complimented his often flamboyant attire (although some outfits received significantly less praise then others).

But now he was back at bloody Idris Academy and he was not having fun. He felt trapped and surrounded here. And although he had many admirers, he no longer had any friends. He had pushed each and every one of them away and ostracised himself from his peers. It hurt to see people like Ragnor and Camille walk by him without even sparing him a glance, yet he was too…..(to be honest) scared to regain their friendship because friendship meant trust and vulnerability, and Magnus wasn't sure he was capable of any of that crap anymore.

His head began to ache slightly and he groaned, sensing a massive migraine on the way. He longed to get in his car and drive down to Bob's, a seedy place where he spent most of his time, but he knew that if he skipped any more school, then his father would get involved, and that was not something Magnus wanted.

It was ridiculous, he'd only been back at at school for a week, had been to about two lessons and he already felt sick. He hated the snobbish, stuck-up kids (although many believed he was one), the ridiculous lessons and the teachers with their sympathetic looks.

He was Magnus Bane for god's sake, he didn't need their pathetic pity. He chucked a stone onto the deserted football pitch, from his isolated seat in the stands, imagining Mr Hilton was stood there. How dare he bring up Magnus' mother, and in front of Alec to. Sure he didn't know the boy, but he seemed to be one of the only people who didn't stare at Magnus with pity, hatred or envy. Not to mention he had gorgeous blue eyes and deliciously messy hair. He was also adorable with his stuttering and pink cheeked blush.

Magnus shook his head. Why was he even obsessing over this boy anyway, it's not like he cared about some random nerdy twink, plus he wasn't even sure Alec was gay. Actually that wasn't exactly true as it was blatantly obvious, from the boys constant blushing and stares, that he was attracted to Magnus.

Glancing down at his phone, he saw that his first tutoring meeting with Alec started five minutes ago. He smirked, fashionably late as usual. He would turn up whenever the hell he wanted, and Alec shouldn't have a problem with that as he was lucky Magnus was even bothering to go. Stretching lazily he clambered from his seat on the stands and made his way towards the school building.

He wasn't sure why he was going to this pointless session anyway, it wasn't like he was stupid. Okay so maybe he had failed his last three exams, but its hard to pass when you don't turn up. He briefly considered whether he was going because of the blue eyed beauty who was tutoring him. He sighed, it was possible.

He knew from experience that the best way to deal with these feelings for people was to sleep with them. It sounded cold but it had worked in the past. One night of hot, string-free sex and the confusing emotions were gone for good. He couldn't help his short attention span. In fact now he came to think of it, he'd only really had one serious relationship. He'd dated Camille Belcourt for two years before his mum died, then he found he didn't have it in him to endure her constant worrying. He had withdrawn from everyone, both his family and his closest friends.

He grinned as he strode down the main corridor, feeling empowered by the way kids literally scattered before him, none of them wanting to experience the wrath of Magnus Bane. He continued this way until he reached the the doorway to the library and found it blocked. "Get the fuck out of my way," he snapped, his gaze moving upwards to see white hair and onyx eyes.

"Why don't you get the fuck out of MY way Bane," Jonathan snarled stepping closer to Magnus his eyes hard.

"Oh dear, having trouble formulating an original sentence Morgenstern?" Magnus retorted, stepping closer himself.

"Well at least I don't look like a drag queen on crack!"

They were now so close that Magnus considered kissing the other boy, just to piss him off, but instead opted for running a finger down Jonathan's chest and whispering "careful Johnny, don't get too close, you might catch the gay."

"Fuck you," Jonathan yelled, shoving Magnus away from him.

"opps," Magnus giggled, "looks like it's too late."

Jonathan practically growled at this, raising his fist to deliver a heavy punch. But Magnus only smirked. He'd been in enough fights to know how to win against an eighteen year old dick-head. He caught the boy's fist just before it touched his face and twisted his arm around with a satisfying crunch.

He then propelled his own arm towards Jonathan, making sure to slam his knuckles into the pressure point on the boy's temple. cold eyes rolled in their sockets and their owners knees buckled. Magnus decided not to knock the idiot out (as much as he'd love to) and instead went for the classic kick to the nutsack.

Jonathan collapsed into a groaning heap on the floor, to the great amusement of the many spectators watching the two boys. Magnus gave them a flamboyant bow and then stepped over his fallen opponent and continued on his way. He was determined to win Alec Lightwood (or to be more realistic, get into his pants) and no albino douchbag was going to cockblock him, no matter how scary his eyes were.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

The muttering accompanied Magnus all the way through the library. People were pointing, staring and even following him, presumably because of the fight and it was getting on Magnus' nerves. When he reached the main seating area, now half an hour late, his head was pounding and his vision filled with spots. He was surprised to see a dark haired boy bent over a thick book, seemingly oblivious to his surroundings. "Alec," he said and grinned as the boy jumped violently and practically flung his book across the room.

"Magnus," the boy gasped, his cerulean eyes wide. Then he scowled slightly, "you're really late," he scolded, "I've been waiting for ages."

"I'm really sorry," Magnus replied as sincerely as he could, "I ran into…..an old friend."

Alec raised his eyebrows, but seemed to accept the excuse . He pulled out a massive textbook and prised it open, scattering a ton of dust in the process. "Okay, so let's begin with some basic algebra...um….why is everyone staring at us?" Alec gulped and fidgeted in his seat. Magnus looked around to see that half the library were giving him and Alec their full attention.

He pressed his fingers to his throbbing temple and tried to think. Should he tell Alec about his fight with Jonathan Morgenstern. It wasn't really a big deal, but Alec didn't appear to be the kind who liked violence.

Suddenly he realized what he was doing and frowned, sending another fiery bolt through his brain. He was Magnus Bane. He never cared what anyone else thought about him and Alec Lightwood was no exception. "I had a fight with Jonathan Morgenstern," he stated calmly, looking Alec in the eyes.

Alec looked slightly surprised at this, but not disgusted or angry (not that it made a difference). "Really?...but you look fine, not a hair out of place."

Magnus grinned happily at this, it was nice to get confirmation that he still looked flawless, even if it came from a fashion virgin like Alec. "Thank you darling," he drawled, "it was a very one sided fight….in fact it was really just me beating him up," Alec scowled at this so Magnus hastily added, "but don't worry, I went very easy on him, he was still conscience and everything."

Alec didn't seem very reassured by this. "Why were you fighting anyway?" he asked and Magnus decided not to mention the doorway. "Because he's a dick," he said instead, "I didn't throw the first punch. Plus he compared me to a drag queen on crack."

Alec snorted at this, "that's ridiculous! you're impossibly hot." Magnus' mouth fell open, he did not expect that. "I mean….I didn't...oh my god," Alec spluttered, his face turning a vivid burgundy.

"hey Alec, breathe," Magnus soothed, "it's ok…..I am impossibly hot." he chuckled but stopped quickly as his head pulsated painfully "Look," he said trying to focus on the boy opposite him. "you clearly don't like the staring, and its going to be there whenever you're with me, and I hate this fucking school, so why don't we go get some lunch in a cafe in town and you can talk nerdy to me." He dropped Alec a glittery wink, his fingers crossed under the table. He really needed to get away before he had a mental breakdown and he was leaving with, or without Alec. "S-sure," the boy stuttered, his hands pulling at the threadbare sleeves of his oversized sweater.

"Fab," Magnus grinned and turned on his heel and walked as fast as he could towards the way out of the hell hole that was Idris academy.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Alec didn't really seem like much of a car-person, but his reaction when they reached Magnus' car was priceless. "An Aston Martin," he gasped, admiring the car's sleek, purple paint job. "When I was little, I asked for one every year for Christmas. Then when I got my licence I wanted to buy one so bad, but we didn't have the money." Magnus chuckled at Alec's awed expression and climbed into the drivers seat, gesturing for Alec to get in.

The boy sat gingerly in the passenger seat, as if he was afraid to damage the expensive leather. "Relax," Magnus grinned, "my father bought me this car last year and he has plenty of money if anything happens to it."

"What's the deal with your father anyway?" Alec asked curiously, "Jace told me that he's a successful business man." Magnus scowled, the pain in his head increasing, this was not his favorite topic. "My father," he spat, "owns Downworlders, and he's an asshole."

Alec's eyes widened at the name, and Magnus knew why. Downworlders was a massive corporation that owned thousands of business in America. From cafes to banks, retailers to petrol stations, the Downworlders logo (a seven point star) could be spotted.

"Wow, you must be filthy rich," Alec breathed, looking slightly envious of Magnus' wealth.

"I guess," Magnus shrugged.

Alec frowned slightly, "you're very lucky."

"Am I though?" Magnus sighed, his head throbbing "when it comes down to it, money has little importance. I'd rather be poor and happy than rich and miserable. In fact, I'd give up everything, everything I own to bring back-" He broke off, unable to finish the sentence.

He could see Alec give him a concerned look as he gasped in pain at the fiery bolts that were assaulting his head. His vision blurred and he swerved on the road, causing the car behind to honk frustratedly. Alec swore. Magnus could see a layby through the haze and he pulled in abruptly. The engine cut out and he leaned his head against the steering wheel, willing the pain away.

"Magnus are you ok?" Alec asked tentatively, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pryed."

Magnus clutched at his head, pulling at his hair. Why was he reacting like this? It'd been nearly a year since his mother had died, surely a normal person wouldn't be having headaches and panic attacks nearly every other fucking day! He was being ridiculous. Fumbling with his jacket pocket he grasped desperately for his pack of painkillers. He kept some extra strong ones with him at all times, although he only used them if the pain was very bad. He pushed a tablet into his mouth and swallowed.

"Magnus- I - do you want me to get help?"

Magnus closed his eyes trying to focus, "No, no, just give me a moment."

They fell into a tense silence as Magnus waited for the drugs to kick in.

After a few minutes Magnus finally opened his eyes, the pain faded to a dull ache, "Sorry about that," he muttered embarrassed. Alec looked surprised, "There's nothing to be sorry about, I understand completely."

Magnus wondered whether this meant that Alec had lost someone close to him as well, but he didn't ask. "Would you mind driving the rest of the way," Magnus asked, "my head still hurts." he offered the keys to Alec.

Alec flinched away from them as if they were dangerous weapons. "M-me?," he stuttered, "NO! I mean...I can't drive."

Magnus wrinkled his brow, "I thought you said earlier you had a licence."

Alec blinked rapidly looking so terrified, it was almost comical, "Yes but, I…...I just can't okay!" He almost shouted the last bit, his voice so desperate Magnus took pity on him. "Okay," he soothed, "we'll just stay here until I can drive again" Alec leaned back in his seat, his azure eyes full of gratitude.

"How about we play twenty questions?" Magnus suggested breaking the silence. Alec smiled softly back, pleased with the change in subject, "Sure," he breathed and Magnus found himself admiring the boys excellent bone structure.

He shook himself, "focus Magnus, honestly you're acting like Bella swan, just sleep with him already, and end this madness," he told himself. "Okay well I'll start," he said out loud, "hmmmm….what's your favorite book?"

Alec looked relieved and excited by the chosen topic. "Well, I like "To kill a Mockingbird" and "Wuthering Heights", oh, and "a Tale of Two cities"- I adore Dickins"

Magnus snorted, "I bet you do" he sniggered. Alec flushed, but chose to ignore him. "But my all time favorite book," he continued "has got to "The Picture of Dorian Grey" by Oscar Wilde. I love the message it gives, that perfection isn't worth the price you have to pay for it. Flaws are part of humanity." Magnus grinned, he found Alec's obvious love for literature absolutely endearing. "Anyway," Alec muttered, seeming to realize he was gushing, "What's your….erm...life ambition?"

Magnus tilted his head back thoughtfully, "probably to sleep with Adam Lambert, god that man is tasty." he chuckled at the wide eyed look on Alec's face, "I'm only kidding sweetie, try not to have an aneurysm." he smiled then paused for a minute, "I used to want to be an artist" he almost whispered looking down. He remembered how he used to spend most of his free time painting and sketching everything and anything he could. He had been pretty good as well and even had some pieces displayed in local galleries.

"Why did you change your mind," Alec asked, his voice equally soft. Magnus swallowed, "I…..I just lost the will, there was nothing I wanted to capture anymore." There was a beat of silence, before Magnus spoke. "Favourite Hobby?" he asked, smiling tentatively.

Alec blushed bright red. "Ooooh, is it dirty," Magnus exclaimed, his fingers crossed. "Wha-NO-no," Alec sputtered indignantly, "just embarrassing."

"Go on, you can tell me. I promise I won't laugh."

Alec sighed, "I-well-I like to write stories." Magnus raised his eyebrows, "what about?".

Alec blushed and looked down, "just stuff, fantasy mostly, but sometimes murder mysteries as well."

Magnus leaned back in his seat, gazing intently into azure eyes, "can I read one?" he asked, not expecting the boy to agree. Sure enough Alec, turned so red that Magnus was worried he might explode, and stuttered, "Wha-No! I can't show- too embarrassing and private. Do you have pets," he cried, desperate to change the subject.

"YES!" Magnus exclaimed, "I have a cat, he's called Chairman Meow and he's tiny and white and sooooooooo cute." He then noticed Alec giving him a funny look. "What he asked," frowning slightly.

"Nothing, just…..you're more normal when you're talking about your cat" Alec said bluntly. Magnus wasn't quite sure how to take this. More normal? Did that mean that normally he was abnormal? Did he want to me normal? Shaking his head to dispel the confusing, not to mention pointless, train of thought and asked the boy, "favorite TV programme?"

Alec blushed at this, although Magnus couldn't imagine why, and looked down at his feet. "I don't know," he muttered, "We don't have a TV."

Magnus, felt his eyes widen slightly. It shouldn't be so shocking that Alec didn't have a television, but….it just seemed so strange. Alec seemed embarrassed by his lack of luxuries and avoided his eyes. However the fact that Alec had so obviously come from such a poor background to one of the most prestigious schools in the country, made him seem even more amazing than before. Amazing? Magnus' cool alter ego scoffed, what are you, a lovesick puppy?

"Maybe that's a good thing," he told the boy, "you don't have to put up with all the trash that's on TV, if it weren't for America's next top model, I'd chuck my TV any day." Alec seemed slightly cheered by this and gave Magnus a sweet smile that made his heart stutter. Get a grip, he scolded himself.

"Your turn," he said quickly, trying to shake the thoughts from his head.

Alec looked thoughtfully at Magnus and he got the feeling Alec was trying to decide what was acceptable to ask. "I was talking to Camille the other day, and she said you guys were friends…" the boy trailed off, running a hand through his inky locks.

Magnus bit his lip, something about Alec invoked a strong sense of trust. He felt he could tell the boy his darkest secrets, without hesitation. But he was scared. Of trust, vulnerability and the protective walls around his head had formed a prison, trapping and isolating him.

But a little truth wouldn't hurt. "Well...I first met Cammie when I was four. She moved in next-door to me and I hated her with all my heart. We used to shout insults at each other over the garden fence," he smiled at the memory, "I think one time she called me mank-nus Bane and I cried. But then one day I was walking home from school and I saw some older boys picking on her, they were pushing her around and trying to take her barbie. She was putting up a good fight, but they were bigger and older than her. So, without even thinking I ran up and punched one in the face. I was only five by that point but I could throw a decent punch. Then I threatened to call my father, who everyone was scared of and they scattered. I wouldn't have actually called him, he'd have probably just told me to man up, but they didn't know that. Camille was nice to me after that, we started playing together at school and found we had quite a bit in common, we were inseparable since. She's been there for me a lot through the years, she beat up the first guy to break my heart, she helped me have confidence in my art and even got some of my pieces in a gallery and she convinced me to come out to my parents…..and then comforted me afterwards."

Magnus clenched his hands into fists and took a deep breath before continuing. "Then about a year and a half ago, we began to date. It started at a party when I was really drunk and I made a move on her and we ended up sleeping together. It was kind of weird the next morning, but then I realized that I actually wanted to be more than friends and so did she. What I had with Camille was probably one of the most serious relationships I'd ever had, plus we were best friends. But….after….my-my mother died, I realized that I was only hurting her. I couldn't love her and I wasn't sure if I ever did. We broke up and I haven't talked to her since."

There was a long silence then Magnus said in a small voice, "I think I can drive now,"

He reached for the keys when a hand stopped him. "Magnus," Alec murmured, looking intensely at Magnus, "thank you, for trusting me. It means a lot."

Magnus gave him a small smile and then started the car and began the journey home.

**A/N**

**Awww, such a cute couple.**

**Did you guys like Maggie's POV? It's nice to have an insight into his head. Next chapter will probably be mostly focused on Alec and hopefully clace will meet.**

**reviews:**

**wow...so many, I asked for over ten but I wasn't expecting seventeen.**

**I can't answer them all but I will answer those that had questions or interesting observations.**

**dancing slowly- I'm glad you picked up on the fact that Alec is so perspective, probably due to the fact that his own mother, is so hard to read.  
**

**Reader7264- Hi again, I recognise your username, welcome back xx Hopefully we will be seeing that other side of Magnus pretty soon, you certainly get glimses in this chap when he is alone with Alec**

**adelsaro- Magnus' manipulative skills know no bounds**

**lemonofweirdness- Thanks for reviewing, I read your story and it was good, SPOILERS- i love the idea that jace has a sister, only criticism is to do longer chapters...but very good, keep it up xx**

**MagnusBane800- due to Magnus' trauma/"I don't care" attitude no atchual studying went down, although I doubt Alec minds.**

**Chocolatewriter- glad you liked, there's even more detail on Camille and Magnus in this chap as I wanted to add more of a backstory.**

**also thanks must go to all my other reviewers: .0988, D, helloimheretoruinyourlife, Guest, kronlikepodzemlija, MalecHEART01, Mish Herondale, purplelover4600, Artimisapollo97, Phantom of the Claw and finally another Guest**

**Thanks guys I adore you.**

**Until Sunday :)**

**lots of virtual love**

**Amy**

**xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I am currently concocting an ingenious plan to steal the rights to the mortal instrument characters, all I need is a hispanic grandma, 56 yards of golden thread and a couple of starfish….just you wait and see**

**Responsibly Reckless**

**"We're still so young, and desperate for attention" - Panic at the disco**

Alec had barely set foot in his room when he was attacked by a flurry of red. "Alec! how was it? Mai said she saw you drive off with Magnus Bane a couple of hours ago, what happened?" Alec fell back onto his bed, shocked by ball of energy that had flown at him. "Clary!" he gasped, "let me breathe."

His frantic attacker retreated a couple of steps, allowing him to see her properly. Her, usually wild, cascade of crimson waves had been tamed, and forced into symmetrical and complicated plaits. She wore a light green, floaty top….or was it a dress….with a lacy collar and brown ankle boots. A delicate silver pendant hung from her neck and Alec even though he saw a neat line of black around her eyes. "Are you going out he asked?" confused by her uncharacteristically girly attire.

She looked pleased that he noticed, but tried to hide it, "yes I am. But don't you dare change the subject, tell me how you ended going on a road trip with the american version of Russell Brand!"

Alec furrowed his brows, he wanted to ask who Russell Brand was, but he sensed this would only annoy Clary further. "Well, we had scheduled our first tutoring session for lunchtime today. So after History I went down to the library to wait for him, I didn't really expect him to turn up but he did, although half an hour late. I think he said he got in a fight."

"OH YES!" Clary exclaimed, "with Jonathan Morgenstern. Tessa works in the infirmary and she said that Morganstern turned up with a dislocated shoulder and a bruised…...well he was badly hurt anyway."

"Yer so that happened and everyone seemed to know. The library's entire population were staring and whispering. I didn't like it and he…." Alec trailed off. He didn't really feel he could tell Clary, or anyone for that matter, about Magnus' headaches, breakdown or the long talks they'd had. "he suggested that we go to a near by cafe. So we set off but…...his car broke down," he smiled at his cleverly thought out excuse. "so we sat in the car and talked 'till the AA came and then we drove back." (A/N- AA are car fixer people, I don't know what they're called in America)

Alec was quite shocked by his deceit. Never before had he been able to tell a convincing lie. Isabelle had often said he was like an open kids book, painfully easy to read. But he'd just told a lie to Clary, without stuttering, turning red or saying something extremely far-fetched. What was it about Magnus Bane that evoked such a protective nature. He was willing to lie, to sustain Magnus' privacy and this scared Alec slightly.

"So," he finally said, "where are you going?" Clary grinned, getting excited by the mention of  
her night out, "Camille's throwing a massive party`," she gushed, "You should definitely come."

Alec shifted uncomfortably on his bed, parties had never really been his thing. "I don't know Clary," he muttered, "I'm not really a party kind of guy."

Clary gave him a sympathetic look, "yer but Alec, we'll all be there, Jem, Tessa, Ragnor, Mai, Jordan and Simon….come on, does Simon seem like much of a party guy to you?"

"Did someone ask for a party guy? 'cause I can drop it like it's hot all night," Alec jumped at the southern drawl and turned to see the golden head of his roommate filling the doorway.

"Jace," he grunted, "come in, if your ego can fit." Jace grinned at this, as although Alec's words were unfriendly, his blue eyes smiled. Alec turned back to see Clary staring at the blond with her mouth slightly open.

"And who is this fiery lass," Jace smirked at Clary as he strode towards his closet. Clary's mouth snapped shut and formed a tight line, she scowled. "Clary Fray, and you must be Jace. I heard your a dick." Jace looked slightly surprised at this, since most girls would be drooling over him by now, and Clary turned back to Alec.

"Please come," she urged him, "I want someone to entertain Simon, while I talk to the cute guy in my art class." Alec sighed, he wouldn't normally go to such events, but at least he wouldn't be the only nerd there. "Ok," he groaned, "I'll go."

Clary squealed and grabbed his arm, "thank you Alec, you're the best."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Just stay still," Clary scolded as she tugged on his hair.

"I hate you," Alec sulked, pouting slightly. He was 100% fed-up. For the last hour he had been forced to play barbie as an assortment of people, dressed, styled and insulted him.

After Clary had decided that none of his clothes were suitable to "ever be worn near another human again" she had called Jem, who had joined the "fun" along with Tessa and a pile of clothes. Alec was getting slightly annoyed by Clary's behaviour, normally she was very chilled and laid back, but right now she was acting scarily like his sister, who nearly cried every time Alec wore his favourite holey sweater (which was most of the time).

"Maybe you should just shave it all off," Jace joked from his casual position on Alec's desk. Alec wasn't to sure why the blond was still there. It seemed that the ruder Clary was and the more she rejected him, the harder he tried. Alec supposed that Jace didn't usually get rejected by girls (he could see why), so Clary was a challenge, which made her all the more tempting.

"Wait," Tessa interrupted, "how about…." she pushed her long fingers into Alec's hair and began to mess it up. "There" she grinned, stepping back to admire her work.

Alec flushed, in embarrassment and humiliation at the stares of his four friends. "Don't worry Alec," Jem soothed, "you look nice."

"NICE!" Clary exclaimed, "he looks damn irresistible. Here Alec look." Pulling Alec over to the bathroom mirror and gesturing towards his reflection.

Alec stared at his reflection, lost for words. The boy in the mirror was undoubtedly him, he had Alec's pale skin, thick eyebrows and roman nose, but…..He didn't look like Alec ever had before. His hair had been artfully styled to be shaggy and messy and it perfectly framed his porcelain face. He wore a pair of tight black skinny jeans, that accentuate his long legs and an electric blue button up that emphasized his eyes. He looked edgy, different and not at all like Alec Lightwood.

"I look….." he trailed off.

"Hot," Clary suggested.

"Confident," Tessa added

"Stupid," Jace snickered.

"Vulnerable," Alec whispered, "this isn't me."

Clary looked slightly hurt at this, "come on Alec, you look great and it's only for one night."

Alec gulped and tore his eyes away from his reflection, he could do this. Giving Clary a small nod he turned to face the door.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

The moment Alec followed Tessa, Clary, Jace and Jem into the house, he realized that he'd made a mistake. The whole room was throbbing. Lights flashed, music boomed and bodies pulsated. Alec didn't think it was possible to fit so many people in one house, even if it was a big one. It seemed like the entire school was there, crammed amongst the expensive furniture and vintage antiques. Alec jumped as a hand grabbed his wrist, but it was only Tessa.

"Come on Alec," she yelled over the pounding bass, "don't just stand there gaping, let's find the others." Alec was dragged through the bodies and unwillingly sucked into the party. He had always been slightly claustrophobic, and being surrounded by strangers pressing in on him, was not making him feel better.

Finally they emerged from the mass of dancers, to a slightly less crowded area. Mai, Jordan, Ragnor and Simon sat together on a massive velvet coach, Simon and Ragnor looking extremely uncomfortable, due to the passionate make out session that was going on beside them.

It seemed that Alec wasn't the only one who had dressed for the occasion. Mai wore a deep red dress with a swooping neckline and aztec themes. Jordan, Ragnor and Simon all wore dark blue or black jeans and button ups. Simon even wore a leather jacket (that contrasted wildly with his wire rimmed glasses and shabby converses) and Alec though he spotted a golden chain disappearing beneath Jordan's shirt. Tessa wore a long, silk, sapphire dress, that floated around her ankles and matched Jem's silver tie.

When Simon spotted Alec walking towards them, his double take was comical. He stared at the boy as if he'd never seen another human being before. "Dude," he exclaimed, "what happened." Alec scowled, offended by his reaction. "It's not that weird if I dress nicely once in a while," he sniffed haughtily.

"Clary and me dressed him," Tessa whispered, by way of an explanation.

"ooooh," Simon said, sympathy clouding his tone, "don't worry dude, I've been there before. You look good though anyhow, unlike the time they dressed me up." He gave a visible shudder and took a long swig on his beer. "Hey Alec," Clary chirped, appearing suddenly at his shoulder, "do you want a drink."

Alec shook his head, "I don't drink," he admitted. Everyone looked looked slightly surprised at this (even Jorden and Mai, briefly stopped their pg porno, to give him an incredulous glance), which made Alec slightly annoyed. Not drinking was not that weird or unusual and surely the fact that he didn't consume semi-poisonous and life-ruining substances should be admired.

"Why not?" Simon asked, sounding genuinely curious.

Bright lights and screeching wails, flashed through his mind, but all he could say was, "I don't like the taste." Everyone seemed slightly suspicious of his weak explanation and the timid way he mumbled it, but they didn't push him.

At that moment Jace joined them, his hair haloing around his head and his topaz eyes glowing. "M'Lady," he crooned bowing before Clary's hand and kissing it tenderly, "would you give me the honour of a dance?"

Alec tried not to snort at the exasperated look on the redhead's face, "really Jace," she scowled, "I thought I made it clear that…." she trailed off as he leaned forward to whisper in her ear. Her expression softened and she bit her lip. Then, after giving everyone an apologetic smile, she followed the blond to the middle of the dance floor.

"He seems like a douche," Ragnor observed, the party's lighting giving his skin an odd, greenish tinge. "I hate him," Simon muttered darkly, as he glared at the couple as they danced. Alec felt like he should defend his roommate, because as much of an insensitive ass Jace could be, he was a good guy. However he decided to keep his mouth shut. It was clear that Simon had a colossal crush on his best friend, and if insulting the guy she was dancing with helped him, then who was Alec to take that away.

When Alec had finished his internal monologue, he realized that his friends were all immersed in their own group activities. Mai and Jordan were practically stradling and Alec could see hands in places he did not care to think about. Tessa and Jem were having what looked to be an intense and private discussion. They were sitting very close and Tessa was gripping the hem of her blue dress. Simon and Ragnor were also having a heated discussion, although it was mostly about the pros and cons of Cheer-leading, a topic that Alec was not very interested in.

So, not wanting to interrupt any of his six companions, Alec just leant back into the side of the velvety coach and let the party's loud atmosphere wash over him in waves. The beat thrumming through his bones, the heat stroking his skin and the smell of alcohol invading his nostrils.

He hadn't had so much as a sip of alcohol for nearly two years (A/N Alec is 19 in this). Not that he'd been much of a drinker before that, but he had indulged in the occasional drunken night. Isabelle would always take him out to parties with her, claiming it was his responsibility as older brother to look after his siblings, and that included accompanying her to the occasional party. The first time he had got drunk was just before his seventh birthday, when his sister had dragged him out to her rich friend "Emily's" party. Alec had yet to tell Izzy he was gay, although she probably knew, so he was terrified that she would try and set him up with some random girl that he'd have to reject. However nearly the opposite had happened.

Alec had consumed an unholy amount of booze, until he was absolutely pissed. He'd then proceeded to slap the butt of the guy Isabelle was dancing with and confessing to a fetish for "pretty men". The next morning he had awoke to a roaring headache and a sombre Izzy. He'd nearly had a panic attack when she recounted what he'd said and done, but was shocked (and relieved) when she confessed that she knew he was gay and loved him just the same.

After that Alec had a very contradicting view on alcohol. Being a very private and controlled person, Alec hated the fact that alcohol took away his inhibitions and prevented him from thinking things through. However this, free-alter-ego that alcohol created allowed him to become a different person. He could talk about things he would normally be too embarrassed to and do things he would normally be too scared to. Alcohol made him braver, and sometimes he needed bravery. But his opinion about the narcotic was decided once and for all on the night that changed his life. The night of pain, loss and sorrow that was engraved into the forefront of his mind. Now, even the smell of alcohol brought up nausea, self-hatred and memories.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

They had been at the party for nearly two hours and not much had changed. Clary and Jace were still dancing, Simon still glaring and Mai and Jordan still kissing. The difference was that Jem and Tessa had vanished, Ragnor was talking to Camille and a short Spanish kid and Alec was half asleep.

He had gradually slipped down the side of the sofa and was nestled amongst the soft cushions. "I swear you're the only guy to fall asleep at one of Camille's parties, who hasn't drunk or smoked anything." Simon said, looking down at Alec. Alec felt like he should probably apologize for being such bad company, but he couldn't quite work up the effort.

"You know," Simon continued, although Alec wasn't really listening. "I've been waiting for years to have a chance with Clary. I used to drop a million hints and try my best to make her see me. But she was always obsessed with her manga and fictional boys, and that was ok. Because it meant that at least she wasn't into any other guys." Alec cracked an eye open to see Simon gazing, misty eyed at the dancing girl. "And I knew that if one day she wanted to see real guys, then I'd be right there and she'd realize that I've always been there. But now she's enchanted by this blond tool, who'll only break her heart."

Simon sounded so miserable that Alec tried desperately to think of something to say, but he just wasn't good at that sort of stuff. He looked out onto the dance floor, at Clary who was spinning and laughing in Jace's arms. He wondered if she knew all the pain she was causing her friend, or if she was blind to his obvious devotion. As he watched, Jace lean forward and gently cupped the girls face with his hands. Alec could almost hear Simon's heart break as their lips touched and their bodies entwined. Alec felt the boy next to him stand up and he grabbed Simon's arm before he did something he would regret. Although Alec knew it would be hard on his friend, it was Clary's choice and she could kiss who she wanted.

However it suddenly seemed as if she didn't want to kiss Jace. After she had got past the initial shock of the kiss, she pushed on his chest and tried to pull away. Jace it appeared would have none of that, he clung onto her and kissed her desperately. Simon was there in an instant. He grabbed the blond and pulled him away from Clary, pushing him into the ground, hard. Alec ran after him, not wanting his friends to get hurt.

When he got there, Simon was hitting Jace with all his strength shouting, "you bastard, don't you ever touch her again." Alec looked at Clary, who looked a little shaken, but mostly ok and they came to a silent agreement. The two of them separated the fighting boys and stood between them. Simon was still breathing heavily, his eyes mad. "I can't believe you!" Clary shouted.

To Alec's surprise, she wasn't shouting at his roommate but at her bespectacled saviour. "ME!" Simon exclaimed incredulously, "I just got that jerk of you."

Clary refused to meet his eyes, "it's none of your business who I kiss and I am perfectly capable of looking after myself," she stormed off into an adjoining room, followed by a protesting Simon.

Alec watched them go before looking down at Jace. The blond was still sat on the floor looking miserable and ashamed. Alec offered him a hand and Jace took it gratefully. "Look Alec," he pleaded, "I didn't mean to hurt her or anything I just…...well it's just I've never felt this way about a girl before. She's so different and...beautiful," his eyes misted and he seemed scared, "I just don't know what to do." He looked desperately at Alec, "Do you? I mean you seem like a long term relationship kind of guy."

Alec's stomach sank, he wasn't ready to tell Jace about his preference for guys, but maybe he could tell him a little. "Well actually," he said uncomfortably, "I've never had a relationship, or anything like that."

Jace looked slightly surprised at this but then gave Alec a small smile, "don't sweat it man, I've never had a proper relationship either, so I guess we're both pretty clueless."

Alec nodded in agreement. "I guess I should probably go apologize," Jace murmured and Alec almost didn't hear him. "Yer, you should," He agreed, giving Jace an encouraging slap on the back. The blond gulped, looking uncharacteristically nervous, before heading in the same direction as Simon and Clary.

Alec watched him go, now alone on the dance floor. He hated having to conceal everyone's secrets. It was as if he had a massive sign saying "trust me" strapped to his chest. He knew about Magnus' likes and past friendship with Camille, Simon's love for his best friend and now Jace's vulnerable side. Didn't he have enough secrets of his own, without having to bear other people's. It suddenly became too hot in the room and Alec scrambled for the door.

The Garden was cool, quiet and empty. Alec felt his frantic mind begin to calm and he leaned against the picket fence. He supposed that there was a positive side to everyone telling him things. It meant that he knew more about the people around him and it helped him form stronger relationships (something he wasn't alway so good at).

It was then that he remembered Magnus' story about how he and Camille used to argue over the fence that separated their garden's. He backed up and craned his neck to see over the high wooden barrier.

He could see a grand house, or to be more accurate: mansion, surrounded by a lush Garden with luxurious features. The house was massive with three stories and numerous windows. However at that moment it was dark and apparently abandoned...except for one window, closest to Camille's, that was lit by a dim orange light. And as Alec looked closer he noticed that on the sill of the window sat a figure. Tall and alone, his legs swinging off the edge and his eyes fixed on the party. With a shock Alec realized it was Magnus.

He wanted to call out, but something held him back. Magnus seemed so deep in thought, so lost that Alec was afraid that the man wouldn't even recognise him. So Alec simplify stepped away towards the heat and music behind him and away from Magnus Bane. But just before he could be re-absorbed into the noise and laughter, he felt eyes on him.

The boy on the window sill was no longer staring into space and was instead looking right at him. Alec gazed right back, unable to move or speak. Then, without breaking eye contact, Magnus lifted a long finger and beckoned Alec closer.

**A/N**

**Hi guys, hoped you liked this chapter, although the quality of writing dropped a bit near the end.**

**So a couple of days ago I bought the City of Heavenly Fire (wild fangirling) and began to read it. Unfortunately I only got a couple of hundred pages in when my mother took it away. She says I'm not allowed to read it until my exams are done, so hopefully I'll get it on the 6th, or if not, the 13th (big difference). I guess she does have a point as I only get to do my GCSE's once. SO PLEASE NO SPOILERS. But from the tiny bit I've read, it's amazing and there's an abundance of Malec feels.**

**Also if you've read "the perks of being a wallflower" (or watched the awesome film) then you might notice that Alec is similar to Charlie in how he carries everyone's secrets.**

**Reviews:**

**Putty Tat Lion- Nice to see you again, thanks for reading and reviewing and don't worry, I will never give up.**

**tmilover122- NOT YET! but yes It looks AMAZING!**

**RangerofFiction- Cheers, I have plans for this story and thank YOU for reading xx**

**SaveMeI'mFalling- More secrets from Magnus are coming soon :) and I promise they'll be juicy**

**dancing slowly- i love writing in Magnus' POV, and next chap will be in Magnus' is a dark secret and I have already written a dramatic, emotional scene that will appear later…...so keep reading :)**

**adelsaro- Alec's little slip of the tongue was rather amusing and more fighting to come.**

**Phantom of the Claw- omg, she loves me *swoon*, but seriously, thanks for reading x**

**MagnusBane800- I'm glad I made you giggle, it's one of my main aims in life ;)**

**Thanks for the review lovelies, until next time, which might be longer as I want to read COHF first.**  
**Lots of Virtual love**  
**Amy**  
**xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nada**

**Apologies for the slight recap, this starts just after the "tutoring session".**

**The Fight for Survival**

**"How many times can I break before I shatter"- O.A.R**

The minute Alec left the car, Magnus realized what he'd done. He had just confided massive chunks of his life and personality to a boy he'd known for about a week. How had a pair of pretty blue eyes managed to tear down his carefully constructed walls with such ease. He felt weak, and he hated it.

He then realized that he was subconsciously driving in the direction of Taki's. He felt a smile stretch across his face and his heart sped up in anticipation Taki's was an old fashioned bar, hidden amongst Brooklyn's dark alleyways. But it wasn't just a bar. It also had a fighting arena for anyone to fight in. There were few rules and no particular style of fighting, just an adrenaline fuelled bloodbath and a chance for people to win money by betting on the competitors.

Magnus spent most of his free time there. It was a way to let out his anger, frustration and loneliness. Not to mention that his opponents never saw it coming and Magnus loved to surprise.

The moment Magnus stepped into the dimly lit room he was enveloped by the familiar smells of sweat and booze. The old Magnus would have wrinkled his nose in disgust and left, perhaps going instead to a flashy club, but the new Magnus only grinned, fire burning in his veins.

"Magnus Bane," a large blond man cried, clapping his meaty palm onto Magnus' back.

"Woolsey," Magnus exclaimed, slapping him back, "is there an opening tonight?" he crossed his fingers, God, he hoped there was.

"Sure, bloke called Bat is on at ten. Big hulk of a guy, but I reckon you could take him."

"I reckon so too," Magnus agreed, "I'm feeling particularly pissed today." Woolsey gave him a sympathetic look, he knew Magnus well enough to know the kind of shit he dealt with. "Is it your idiot of a father?" he asked, but Magnus shook his head. "No…..just a guy"

"Dickhead?"

"No actually, the complete opposite," Magnus sighed and stalked off to the changing rooms, leaving behind a confused Woolsey.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Magnus pulled on his fighting gear and surveyed his appearance in the mirror. He remembered the first time he came here he'd been offered a ratty grey tank top and short combo, covered in a suspicious brown substance. He had, of coarse, refused, stating that he would rather fight in his underwear (a pair of sparkly, purple briefs) than the outfit he was offered. And although they then made his do exactly that, he still preferred his underwear to the alternative.

Now he was dressed in his own tank top (heavily bejewelled and crimson) along with a pair of cotton shorts. He touched up his make-up in the mirror, then, after a brief once over, deemed himself ready.

When he reached the back room, a large dingy place dominated by a large boxing ring (although the fighting that went on there had no particular rules or genre) and surrounded by excited men. The whole place stank of beer, sweat and testosterone, but Magnus was used to it.

As he walked in the crowd looked him up and down. Some with curiosity, others disgust and a couple with disappointment. It was clear they felt that the nights entertainment would be short-lived and no'one seemed to even entertain the idea he was a worthy opponent of the brawny man within the ring.

"Get lost fag! This place is for real men," a fat ginger bloke jeered, his chuppy lips twisted into a sneer. "Real men?" Magnus retorted in contempt, "I don't know about that. Real men would fight not watch. Not to mention the fact that you pay money to watch half-naked guys wrestle…..seems pretty gay to me." The ginger looked pissed, but didn't appear to have an answer to Magnus' taunt, so Magnus turned his attention to his opponent.

The man was massive, with broad shoulders and a shaved scalp. He wore only a pair of Lycra gym shorts that emphasized his colossal calves. As soon as Magnus entered the ring, the man gave him a sceptical look, but began to circle none the less. After he had completed nearly three laps of the ring- whilst Magnus watched, eyebrows raised- he finally lunged forward, propelling his powerful fist towards his sparkly opponent.

Grinning Magnus dodged the meaty limb, matrix style, and straightened up. The man staggered forward, carried by the momentum of his punch, but recovered quickly and threw a second. Magnus dodged that one as well, tutting slightly. "You're going to have to do better than that," he taunted whilst ducking and side-stepping the oaf's onslaught of attacks.

"You coward," the man panted, as he aimed a kick at Magnus' legs (which he expertly avoided), "fight back."

Magnus scowled, if there was one thing he hated, it was being called a coward. He shot Bat an evil smile before saying, "fine, I will.".  
then before Bat had time to even process his words, Magnus lept forward and delivered a round house kick to the larger man's stomach. Bat doubled over wheezing and Magnus used this advantage to knock his legs out from under him. The man fell to the ground with a loud bang. Magnus stepped back giving him room. "want to have a rest, dear," he mocked as Bat tried desperately to breath.

"No," the man wheezed and he hastily clambered to his feet, resuming his- now wary- fighting stance. He approached Magnus cautiously and when he was close enough, slammed his fist forward. Magnus however was ready for this, and he caught the man's gigantic hand with his own and used the force behind it to pull |bat past him. then when the man hit the side of the ring, the crowd pushed him back toward Magnus. They were cheering now, the men that had been taunting him just moments ago, egging Magnus on as he neared his victim.

He visiously lashed out at Bat, the many rings that adorned his hands digging into the mans flesh. A loud crunch was heard and Bat's nose bent sideways. Then he kicked the man again, sending him to the ground once more. "Please," Bat begged, as Magnus Bane stood over him.

But Magnus' anger blinded him, contorting his vision so that when he looked down at the bulky man- lying broken on the floor, blood trickling down his face- he saw instead the face of everyone who had hurt him, every problem, every emotion that tormented his every second. So he raised his fist and let it all go.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Hours later Magnus sat on the edge of his window sill, watching the lights from next-door glimmer and dance. He had watched and attended many of Camille's parties over the years and even planned some. He remembered once when both his and Camillie's parents had been absent and they had knocked down the fence in-between their two houses and had one massive party that consisted of half of Brooklynd and went on for two days.

He smiled at the memory, but stopped when reality kicked in. Now he was here, watching as his peers and friends danced, drank and laughed and he sat alone on his windowsill.

Sometimes he wished he could change the past so much, it hurt.

As he stared out across the years, a flicker of blue registered in his vision. Focusing he looked across at Camillie's moonlit garden, and saw a tall boy making his way back towards the house. The boy was undoubtedly hot, with a slim figure, dressed in a fitted blue shirt and tight black jeans. But it wasn't untill the boy turned to look straight at him, that Magnus' breath caught. Piercing blue eyes, a strong jaw and ivory skin, it was Alexander Lightwood.

Before Magnus could even think, breathe or say a word he beckoned the boy closer. Alec started and looked behind him, as if to check that Magus was beckoning to him. Magnus was shocked by the boy's heart-wrenchingly low confidence, how could Alec not see how beautiful he was.

The boy walked towards the large fence that separated them and looked up at Magnus, unsure. "Come up" Magnus said, gesturing to a tree that started in Camille's garden but led to where he sat. "It's perfectly safe, Cammie used to do it all the time. Alec looked determined and reaching out, pulled himself up onto one of the tree's thick branches.

Then Magnus realized just what he was doing. Why was he inviting the boy up to him. Was solitary not his only friend, had he learn't nothing from what happened earlier. The boy was too tempting, he got inside Magnus' head and pulled out his secrets. But looking down at Alec's angelic innocence, he found he was unable to say no.

Alec climbed higher and higher, his muscles flexing as he hosted himself up towards Magnus. When he finally reached the window sill, Magnus patted the spot next to him, and the boy sat down. After a brief silence magnus said, "you didn't strike me as a party guy."

Alec blushed slightly, looking down at his attire, "I'm not," he replied, "Clary dragged me here. She said I had to babysit Simon." he sighed, "these arn't even my clothes."

Magnus let his eyes rake up and down the boy's body before he purred, "shame, you look utterly deletable."

Alec gulped visibly and bit his lip, causing all the blood to rush to Magnus' pants. hastily he added, "so where's Simon, have you left him all alone, to pine over the ginger."

"No, he's…" Alec stopped, frowning, "how do you know Simon likes Clary?"

Magnus chuckled, rolling his eyes, "darling it's painfully obvious. The boy practically drools when ever she speaks, I noticed when I used to hang around with them."

"why don't you still?" Alec probed gently.

Magnus stiffened ever so slightly, not wanting to make the same mistake he did in the car and open up, "because I prefer to be alone," he said, snapping slightly.

"ooooh…." Alec paused, looking nervous, "do you want me to go?"

Magnus nearly shouted, "no!" and his desperation for Alec's company shocked him. "No, no," he said instead, "you're different…...I...stay, please." His cynical side sneered at his pathetic plea, but it was overwhelmed when Alec smiled and moved closer.  
"tell me something you haven't told anyone else," Magnus breathed, gazing into pools of blue. Alec bit his lip, looking unsure, then he gulped and whispered. "I killed my brother."

**A/N**  
**Sorry for the short chapter and the delicious cliffhanger. I started COHF yesterday and it blew my mind. I'm half way at the moment and I know I said I wouldn't update 'till I finished, but right now I'm at school and it wouldn't fit in my bag so I'm giving you this chapter instead.**

**I intended this chapter to be longer, but I couldn't resist leaving you on this cliffhanger….I'm so evil. I don't know about America, but in England we have study leave and I'm loving it. I only have two exams left and I don't need to come into school *yay*, but today I had to come into school for the whole day as I have one half an hour singing lesson and my teacher "can't possibly reschedule". I'm blabbing I know but I'm super bored as all my friends are at home.**

**Next chapter is gonna be better I promise.**

**Oh and I don't know if you know this, but when you guys leave a review, I often check out your profiles and read your fics. I just wanted to mention a couple of people.**

**Firstly Reader7264, she is writing a fic called "A Sister's First Runway" and although it's only one chapter so far, it's pure gold. It's really funny and please read it and review 'cause then she might write a chapter two and I want it bad.**

**Second person is Phantom of the Claw, her fic is called ImagiNation and it's partially set in a theme park where Magnus is a sexy sexy entertainer. It's also VERY funny and the banter between Alec and Magnus is really cute and…...yer I want her to update too, so read it!**

**Reviews:**

**RangerofFiction- Sexual Cliffhangers? WOULD I EVER!? more of Magnus' POV next chap**

**Phantom of the Claw- OMG thanks, one step closer to success, and don't worry about the starfish, I have connections at seaworld ;)**

**MagnusBane- sorry, not much malec action here, BUT, next chap has some...**

**OracleForMadness- Thank you, I'm glad you like it. I'm loving COHF sooooooo much so far and I haven't even got to the major malecy feels yet. Thanks for wishing me luck in my exams (I'll need it) only have maths left *yay*. Btw what does OCC mean...I don't know how to internet :(**

**LittleThings- I CANNOT WAIT! when I finish I will probably have to go into hibernation for a couple of years until I get over it.**

**fangirl101- I love yaaa**

**adelsaro- glad you liked the party bit, I thought it was naff so thanks :) Hope you enjoy COHF as much as I am**

**Reader7264- I promise that the next chapter will be even more interesting.**

**ChocolateWriter- nice, although hopefully Alec will make a better "secret keeper" than Peter Pettigrew, what a train wreck! Glad you like the clace. :) **

**Well, that's all for now folks, sorry for the extremly long A/N, I am so starved of attention right now. If you guys give me at least 15 reviews then I'll update tomorrow….that's a promise.**  
**lots of virtual love**  
**Amy**  
**xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: The Characters are not mine, I just make them do what I want**

**I haven't proof-read this chap or the last, so I'll probably go over and update them another time.**

**Temporary Paradise**

**"How many times can I break before I shatter"- O.A.R**

As soon as the words left Alec's mouth, he wanted to take them back. "I killed my brother."

Why had he said that? Sure it was true, but why had he felt the need to entrust this burden that weighed so heavily on his heart to someone he barely knew. Plus what he had with Magnus, although very new, was good...and Alec had surely ruined his chances by confessing to manslaughter.

However Magnus surprised him. He didn't gasp, or back away or laugh. He just looked steadily into Alec's eyes and whispered, "tell me….tell me about him."

Alec's heart was thumping so hard he could barely breathe, but he found that he actually wanted to tell Magnus about what he had done. "Well," he started, his voice strangled, "Max was my baby brother. He was nine years younger than me and Isabelle and I adored him. My dad left when I was little and my Mum was constantly working, so we could pay for food and stuff. This meant that I looked after Max and Isabelle, I fed them, drove them to school and made sure Max was happy and Izzy didn't get pregnant. I was always the responsible one, always looking out for them" his words were gushing out now and he was gasping for breath.

A hand clasped his own and he saw Magnus staring back at him. He calmed down slightly, before continuing. "One day, Max was out a friends and Isabelle was trying to persuade me to go to a party with her. I didn't want to, but I was worried that if she went alone something would happen to her, so I went. I got horribly drunk, although I hadn't had that much experience with alcohol, so I don't think I fully realized just how drunk I was. The party went all through the night and the next morning, when I remembered I had to pick Max up. I was still pretty drunk, but I was absolutely adamant that I could handle something as simple as driving a car, so I ignored Isabelle and went."

He stopped, as memories of the night flooded his brain. The screeching brakes, the face of the diver in the other car, Max's scream. "Alec…." Magnus said, pulling him back to the present.

"I crashed the car. I fractured two ribs and suffered serious concussion. They said it was a miracle I was still alive….Max wasn't so lucky." He choked on the guilt and pain that the memory brought up. Magnus' soft finger stroked his cheek and Alec realized he was crying.

"It wasn't your fault," the man murmured, still caressing him, "people make mistakes Alec...I'm sure Max would have forgiven you." Alec sobbed, unable to hold his emotions in. He leaned into Magnus' muscled chest and the man's arms wrapped around him tight. Alec knew that Max would have forgiven him, but that didn't change the fact that his brother's death was his fault.

Neither of them spoke for a long time they just sat there, entwined around each other. Alec's fist clutching Magnus' shirt and the man's hand in Alec's hair. Then Alec leaned back, breaking the embrace and stared into golden green eyes. "Thank you," he whispered, "I-I'm glad we met."

Magnus smiled back, "so am I" and he leaned forward, pressing his lips against Alec's.

The kiss was soft and sweet and nothing like Alec had anticipated. He had though kisses to be wet and clumsy, a primal attempt to connect, but this…. Magnus' lips were feather-light on his, moving ever so slightly, sending tingles across Alec' skin. He felt a hand gently comb through his hair and he in turn ran his fingers down Magnus' side. He felt teeth nibble slightly on his bottom lip and he shivered with pleasure pressing closer to the other man.

That's when the kiss caught fire. It grew hotter and hotter, until Alec felt as if his entire body was on fire. He felt his lips being parted and something warm and wet slid into his mouth. Magnus clearly knew his stuff, as after a few minutes more Alec felt as he could fly. He ran shaking hands all over Magnus' toned body until his fingers settled on the buttons of Magnus' tight shirt.

"ALEC!"

A loud voice broke through Alec's paradise, shattering it to pieces and nearly causing him to fall from the window ledge.

Jace stood in the garden, looking around for the missing boy. Alec gulped, immensely glad, Jace hadn't seen his, but disappointed that his kiss had been cut short. He looked at Magnus, nervous. "um, I should probably go now," he said, once Jace had stormed back into the house.

Magnus nodded, looking out-of-it. Alec lowered himself onto the gnarled branch that grew just below Magnus' window. "Alec wait," Magnus said and Alec turned back immediately. The taller man lent down and, cupping Alec's face, gave him a chaste kiss. "here" he said, hastily scribbling a number onto Alec's hand, "call me."

Alec grinned and nodded, trying his best not to fall out of the tree.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Hours later, when the music and lights of the party had faded to nothing, Magnus lay on his bed, daydreaming. Alexander Lightwood had surprised him. He had managed to get Magnus' heart racing with the smallest of smiles, then broke it with his sobs. Then there was the kiss. Magnus had given it some thought and he had decided that the kiss he had shared with Alec was the best one he'd ever had and he'd had many (many, many, many) kisses.

It had been so soft and sweet, full of tingles and promise. He loved the way that Alec touched him, as if Magnus was a fragile piece of art that he was honoured to be near. Then the kiss had ignited, shooting flames through Magnus' body and filling his mind with passion. He didn't think anyone had ever made him react as strongly as Alec did, and if the blond douche hadn't interrupted them, Magnus didn't know what would have happened.

He hoped that Alec had enjoyed the kiss as much as he had, although a part of his brain murmured that maybe Alec had only kissed him because he was upset. Thinking about the story Alec had told him it would've been understandable. Having lost someone himself, he understood the pain and guilt that Alec must feel every day. But he stood by what he said, that it was not Alec's fault. When Magnus thought about the many times he'd driven home drunk, he thanked the lords that he hadn't suffered the same fate as Max Lightwood.

Magnus was pulled abruptly out of his reverie by the front door slamming loudly. He frowned and checked his watch, it was four in the morning and Agatha had left hours ago. Who could it be? Then he heard a familiar deep voice and his heart sank, his father was home

**8888888888888888888888888888888888**

Anzo Bane was rich, handsome and a true businessman. He could charm ladies into his bed with a single look from his enticing blue eyes; he could bribe even the strictest of police officers into seeing things from his point of view and he could open businesses across the world in a single day. But if there was one thing he didn't have, it was patience.

Magnus remembered years ago, before his father's brand: Downworlders, had become so big. Anzo and Sarwendah (Magnus' mother) had been very much in love. They had met in Indonesia when he, fresh from university and undergoing a tour of the world, happened to run into local heart-throb: Sarwendah...and she was beautiful. Her hair was darker than ebony and fell to her waist in delicate curls, she wore dresses of silk (gifts from her many suitors) and her almond shaped eyes were a smooth, chocolate brown. It didn't matter that she spoke indonesian and he american. Or that his tanned skin was so different from her's. They were in love, and that was all that mattered.

Years later when they had moved to America and Anzo had started to form a company called, Downworlders, they had a baby boy. Magnus was loved by his parents and grew up happy and content. However as Anzo grew more and more successful, he began to change. He became arrogant, power driven and insatiable. Nearly everything made him angry and he became less interested in Sarwendah and Magnus, and more in his bank account.

Magnus remembered waking up one night to hear his parents screaming at each other. His mother was shouting that Anzo didn't care about anything but his work and that marrying him was a mistake, while his father agreed and claimed that his life would be easier without the burdens of family life holding him back. This had hurt Magnus, as neither of his parents seemed to really want him at all. The argument had gone on for hours and had ended with a loud crash and some quiet sobbing. After that it happened every night.

Then nearly a year ago Magnus had awoke one morning in hospital, his leg broken, his lungs bruised and with no memory of the night before. The doctors had told him that an armed robbery had taken place at his house and that his mother had been stabbed and had died on the way to the hospital. Magnus remembered crying and begging to see his father, only to be told he had left for work.

To this day Magnus was unable to remember what had happened that night. All he knew was that he was constantly plagued by nightmares, his father was barely there and his mother was never coming back.

**888888888888888888888888888888888**

"Magnus," a drunken voice called loudly from downstairs. Magnus sat, frozen on his bed, his father wasn't meant to be back so soon he was in Italy. "Magnus!" the voice shouted again, louder this time, "get your ass down here, there's someone I want you to meet." Still in shock, Magnus slipped of his bed and made his way downstairs.

In the hallway stood Magnus' father, looking drunk and slightly insane. His golden hair was slicked back with copious amounts of grease, his shirt was untucked and he held a mostly empty bottle of booze in his hand. Clinging to his waist, was a giggling lady- who looked around 18- with large breasts and platinum hair. "Magnus," his father slurred, "this is my girlfriend, she's wonderful, the most beautiful lady I've ever met." He shot Magnus a spiteful look and curled his lip slightly.

Magnus felt blood boil in his veins, there was no way he was going to sit and watch as this man disrespected his mother's memory. "Oh" he cried, trying to look pleased, "Emma, I'm so glad to finally meet you. I heard you're an English teacher, that's great." The girl furrowed her brows, "My name isn't Emma"

Magnus put on an awkward expression, "oooh…..sorry….you must be Charlotte then" The girls mouth fell open and she looked distressed, "My name is Jessamine! Ben, are you seeing other women?" Magnus snorted, "my father's name is Anzo." Shooting one last heartbroken glance at the blond man, who stood there silent and shocked, the girl ran from the house, slamming the door.

Magnus smirked triumphantly, but the smile faded when he saw the anger in his father's face. "How dare you" he growled, stepping closer to Magnus. Magnus felt his throat tighten in fear, but tried not to show it. "Don't pretend like you cared about that wannabe Barbie girl" he retorted, turning to go back upstairs.

However before he could retreat to safety, slender fingers closed around his wrist and pulled him back. "That doesn't matter," his father spat, "I wanted her and you got in the way. Not that I'm surprised, you always get in the way you good-for-nothing piece of faggoty shit." He slapped Magnus hard round the face, pushing him back into the mahogany bookshelves. Magnus winced as the wood slammed into his back, but didn't make a noise.

He was so terrified he couldn't speak, move or even breathe. It was ridiculous. He knew that he could easily take on Anzo Bane, but...he just couldn't.

"I should've left when you were born, god….I just never knew you'd turn out like this" He snarled and left the room.

After a few more minutes Magnus clambered to his feet and made his way to his bedroom. He felt sick. With his father and himself. Although Magnus was usually a very self-confident person, hearing his father call him, weak and unwanted and disgusting….it made him hate himself. Magnus curled up on his massive empty bed and tried to hold himself together, as bolts of pain shot through his skull. The headache was back.

**A/N **  
**So overall a pretty traumatic chapter, despite the hot malec make-out. If you're wondering about why I decided to call Magnus' father Anzo (I know it's a weird name) it's because Magnus means great and Anzo means giant. I wanted to show that even at birth Magnus' father was saying that Magnus was like him, but still inferior. And Sarwendah is a traditional Indonesian name that means "wholly Beautiful" as I feel Magnus sees his mother as beautiful inside and out. So if you don't like the names then sorry, I tried.**

**Another short chapter, but actually this chap and the previous where originally meant to be one chapter, so that's why they're short.**

**So I finished COHF...I cried and squealed and then sat for an hour thinking before starting again. **

**Reviews:**

**Sharkprotector- HA! another one falls for my little trick :P thanks for reviewing x**

**Anairafuji- Hi, Sorry if this goes horribly wrong: Gracias por revisar usted. Si hay alguien que puede sanar el corazón de Magnus es Alec :) mucho amor xx**

**Bloodyravenheart13- Yer I gave away a few too many hints, you should defiantly try writing that fic your talking about, sounds like a great idea. I would have made Robert a cruel, overly religious father, but I did that in my last fic. Plus Maggies dad is enough. Wow 50 stories, I am extremly impressed, I'll give some a read :) x**

**adelsaro- I like that part too, Alec is so adorable. I love cliffhangers, but only when I'm writing them so I'll understand if you murder me in my sleep. Naff is an english word that means "a bit rubbish". Mostly only grannies use it but i tossed it in there.**

**dancing slowly- Good thing I updated today or I would have had a dead body on my hands. I love it when readers pick up on little things I've added to the malec relationship. You can never be too fabulous ;)**

**Guest- hehehe, cliffies are my speciality.**

**RangerofFiction- It was meant to be long but I just saw the opportunity to build suspense and I took it!**

**D- what an enigmatic name, but I like it. (I've always liked the D) sorry, inappropriate but I couldn't resist. This story is getting more complex every chapter, i really hope I can remember what happened. **

**Guest (the other one)- now you know...hope it wasn't an anticlimax.**

**Phantom of the Claw- awww, I'm glad I made you happy. I genuinly love your fic and I hope you update it one day, and thaks for the granny my cooking is terrible so she will most definatly come in handy. Dw worry bout the rant thing, practically everything I say is a rant :) xx**

**AngelWithASeraphBlade- IKR, and after this chap I bet you hate Magnus' dad even more. Here is the update, I'm posting it in my PJ's whilst I wait for my friend to come round.**

**Reader7264- Alec blames himself for everything, but at least Magnus is there to try and help. I hope you lliked the convo and no problem for the shout out, anytime. **

**Pip- TOMORROW IS HERE! thanks dollface ;)**

**Ana-DaughterofHades- I have a degree in evil ;) **

**RedCoral- They are very mysterious boys, it just dawned on me that there will be no more TMI books...:'(**

**bessie-loves-malec- I was atchually hesitant to do this kind of depressing high school story as it's very cliche, but I'm glad I'm surprising you. COHF was amazing, I cried, so much. love and hugs right back at ya xxx**

**Thanks for all the reviews, you guys are beyond awesome**  
**lots of virtual love**  
**Amy**  
**xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: TMI are not mine yet**

**Sisterly Advice**

**"One of my strongest allies has been my sister"- Patti Smith**

"Oh my god, I can't believe you actually go to school here," Isabelle squealed as her brother led her through the massive double doors at the front of Idris Academy. Alec gave her a big smile, it was nice to be with someone who didn't take the grandeur of the Academy for granted.

It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon, and the light shone of the massive building, making it look even more opulent and imposing than usual. Alec was immensely glad that his sister had decided to pay him a surprise visit. Before he moved to the Academy, they hadn't been apart for over a week and Alec had missed her. She looked gorgeous as always, dressed in a pretty summer dress bordered by lace. Her hair (left loose as usual) cascaded down her back in chaotic ringlets and her dark eyes were expertly lined.

He heard her gasp as they stepped into the main lobby and soaked in the view. The ceiling was incredibly high, coated with gold leaf and bordered by exquisite carvings. The marble floor was perfectly polished and speckled with tiny crystals that glittered and caught the light that streamed through the full length windows. "Is this place for real?" Izzy whispered, her eyes filled with awe. Alec didn't reply. Even though he had been at the school for nearly three weeks, he still found it hard to understand the extent of the wealth at Idris Academy.

"I mean look at these pictures" Izzy gasped as she stared at the wall of sponsors to the right of the entrance. There were pictures of politicians, celebrities and some of the richest people in America. "OMG, TOM HANKS, JIM CARREY, ANZO BANE…...BEYONCE! Alec this is insane, you go to school with Tom Hanks kids!" but Alec had stopped listening at Anzo Bane. He scanned the wall for the right picture. "Anzo Bane", the plaque beneath the photo read, "Head of the worldwide co-operation "Downworlders" is a loyal sponsor of Idris Academy and father to one of it's students: Magnus Bane. Alec smiled and turned his attention to the photo. Anzo Bane, although a handsome man, looked absolutely nothing like Magnus. He had a youthful look to him and his tanned skin was free of wrinkles or blemishes. Golden hair was slicked neatly back and his deep blue eyes seemed clear and honest. He wore an expensive-looking navy suit and overall appeared to be the epitome of a handsome and successful businessman. But something told Alec that this man was not as perfect as he seemed. He remembered Magnus' bitter expression when his father was mentioned and in fact he vaguely remembered Magnus describing his father as an asshole.

"Alec quit daydreaming and pay attention," Isabelle snapped, interrupting his musing. She then began to drag him towards a large ornate lift, still muttering bitterly about how Alec should have told her sooner that his school was sponsored by Beyonce. They made the rest of the journey in silence, broken only by Isabelle's gasps and exclamations of: "A water slide!", "Jesus Christ it's Mick Jagger's daughter" and "YOUR SCHOOL HAS A CHANEL!" When they finally reached Alec's room, Isabelle was so hyped up she nearly smashed the door down. However when the Lightwoods burst into Alec's room, they were rather surprised by what they found.

Clary and Jace were entwined upon Jace's four poster bed, half dressed, hands roaming and lips locked. "Oh God!" Alec shouted backing away, eyes closed. Now that was a part of the female anatomy that he had never wanted to see. The couple sprung apart, or to be more accurate, Clary screamed, pushed Jace of her (and also of the bed) and fumbled desperately with her shirt. "Shit-I-I" the girl spluttered as hastily dressed.

"Its safe to look Alec," Isabelle chuckled and Alec opened his eyes to see a (thankfully) clothed Clary and a disgruntled Jace. "I'm so sorry Alec," Clary implored, "I swear if I knew Izzy would be early I would've never...I….I have to go." and she raced out of the room, Jace watching her leave. He sighed, "gee thanks for the cock-block Lightwood," he glared slightly, falling back onto his bed.

"Don't worry goldilocks," Isabelle smirked, "I doubt she would have given you the goods."

"What's that supposed to mean," Jace scowled, shooting to his feet angrily.

"It means that Clary Fray is not easy and you clearly are,"

"What! did you just see what happened a few minutes ago, if you hadn't come in then she would've gone all the way," Jace snapped back, his face flushing angrily.

"If she was ready," Isabelle retorted, "then she would have worn nice underwear."

There was a slight silence in which Alec was preparing himself to break up a fight until Jace burst into an unexpected fit of laughter. "Touche" he chuckled and Alec noticed Isabelle was laughing to. Alec frowned, he couldn't understand how the mood of the room could change so quickly and with no warning. "Don't tell Clary I said that though," Izzy giggled.

"I'll try my VEST, but it might just SLIP out so you BRAter be careful she doesn't catchTH-ONG," (A/N sorry, I'm so done)

Isabelle snorted at his ridiculous puns and even Alec cracked a grin. When they had all sobered up, Jace made for the door, "I better go and talk to Clary," he sighed, "but it was nice meeting you Isabelle. Oh and Alec, we're all going for a picnic in the park later, you should definitely come."

When he'd left, Isabelle turned excitedly to Alec, "Please can we go Alec, I want to meet your friends." Alec rolled his eyes, "Of course we can, but please…..no embarrassing stories.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"And then," Isabelle managed to choke out between her giggles, "he threw the entire cake into the principal's face!" The three girls cackled and rolled about on the grass, whilst Alec groaned into his hands. They'd been sitting upon the lush green grass, amongst the flowers and remains of their picnic, when Izzy had decided to break the sacred vow she had made to Alec (something he wasn't going to forgive in a hurry) and had begun to entertain Clary and Tessa with stories of Alec's many, many awkward moments. Sure he was pleased Izzy was getting on with his friends but...still. He was however extremely thankful that Jace, Jem, Simon, Mai and Jordan had decided to play a game of soccer a few metres away, as they would have teased him for the remainder of his life.

"It's really not that funny," Alec scowled as the girls hysterics continued.

"Yes, yes it is" Clary gasped, her skin nearly matching her hair.

Alec's frown deepened, but he didn't speak again until they'd finished. "Well," he said when they had all calmed down. "I'll tell you something embarrassing about Isabelle, when she was fifteen, mum caught her doing it in the laundry room," he leaned back, victorious, waiting for the laughter. Instead Clary and Tessa looked slightly shocked. "You lost your V-card when you were fifteen," Tessa gasped slightly. Isabelle nodded, "I know, it was too early and it was with a total jerk called Meliorn who left me a week later." The girls rubbed her shoulders sympathetically and Alec felt extremely guilty, maybe that wasn't the best anecdote he could have told.

"What about you guys?" Izzy asked curiously. Both Tessa and Clary looked exceedingly embarrassed, but Tessa whispered conspiratorially, "I lost mine to James almost a year ago." All three squealed loudly and Alec began to wish he'd accepted the offer of a soccer game. "I'm actually a virgin," Clary mumbled blushing, "but," she glanced at Jace as he tore down the "pitch" with a vicious determination, "that may well change."

"Alec?" Tessa asked, looking at him expectantly.

Alec blinked a couple of times before he realized what they were asking. "WHAT! NO! I' ve never…..I...just no"

Isabelle snorted at his reaction, "guy, Alec's never even kissed someone, let alone had sex."

Alec froze at this, trying to think of a way to conceal the fact he had indeed kissed someone, until he realized that freezing was the worst possible idea. "Alec…" Isabelle started, seeing the expression of his face, "have you ever kissed a guy?"

"No," Alec said quickly, although probably too quickly.

Isabelles draw dropped, "OMG! You are such a liar Alec, what's his name?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," Alec said, looking desperately for a way out.

"Tell me Alexander," his sister shrieked, pushing him to the ground. She applied more and more pressure until finally he shouted, "Okay, Okay I'll tell you." he sat up. "I kissed Magnus Bane."

Tessa and Clary let out shrieks, full of shocked excitement. Alec felt himself turn dangerously red. "Who is Magnus Bane," Izzy demanded, hating to be the only one that didn't know.

"Well…." Clary trailed off looking at Tessa.

"He's the hottest/baddest/loneliest/most fashionable guy in the school."

Alec opened his mouth to argue, but then realized that for his own sake he should just stay quiet, plus everything they said was kind of true. Isabelle gasped, "and my brother kissed him! When? How? Why?"

They all turned to him expectantly. He scowled, slightly annoyed that they were so shocked he could get a guy to kiss him. "Well, I was at Camille's party last night-"

"-YOU were at a party" Isabelle interrupted in disbelief.

"Yes, Clary made me go. So I went to the garden to get some air and I saw Magnus sitting on his windowsill- because Camille and him are neighbours- and he waved me over. I climbed up a tree to his window," all three girls were staring at him, completely hooked, "and we sat for a bit and talked…(he remembered the confessions and tears)….about stuff then we kissed. That's it." There was a short silence then Izzy exploded, "No Alec, that's not it. I refuse to be satisfied by the tiny bread crumbs of information you are feeding me. Was he good, did you use tongues, did you go further, did-"

"-OK, ok Iz," Alec hastily interrupted, "err...it-it was good and I'm not answer any more of your questions."

"Can I meet him?" she asked eagerly.

"NO, no, I'm not even sure if he'd want me to tell you guys we kissed, I mean he's not exactly secretive about relationships, but…" Alec stopped talking as Clary's mouth fell open and she pointed at something over Alec's shoulder, "there he is, that's Magnus."

Alec spun around, to see that it was indeed Magnus, a few yards away on the stone path. He was dressed in his usual colourful clothes- a neon green floral shirt and sinfully skinny red jeans- but he didn't look too happy. He was stalking angrily down the path, running his ring laden hands through his hair and kicking up rocks with his Doc Martens. "Wow," Isabelle gasped as she laid eyes on him, "are you telling me my brother kissed that hot...hot piece of ass"

Tessa grinned and nodded, but Alec was too distracted to defend himself. "He looks upset," he muttered to himself, then making a split second decision, he lept to his feet. "Be right back," he told his shell shocked friends before racing after the glittery man.

** OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Magnus swore loudly as he kicked a particularly large rock that stood in his way. He noticed an old couple on a bench near him give him a dirty look, but he didn't care. His blood was boiling with anger, at his father and at himself, for allowing his father to treat him like shit. That's 'cause you are shit, a little voice whispered in his head and he was inclined to agree with it.

He'd managed to cover up the purple bruise that darkened his cheekbones- using nearly an entire bottle of foundation- and was about to meet up with a random girl (sophie maybe) who he'd met at a club last week. He was desperate for a distraction, and hooking up with some girl he didn't even know seemed perfect. There was of course someone that he especially wanted to be with, but he doubted Alec would respond to a booty call.

But the closer he got to his and sophie's (?) meeting place, the more he wanted to bail. Something about Alexander Lightwood's enticing lips and soft voice made him never want to be with another person again. He stopped in his tracks. WHAT. What did he just think. There was no way he could feel that strongly about a shy, introverted boy that he barely knew.

"Magnus," a smooth, slightly breathless voice came from behind him. Great. Now he was hallucinating Alec's voice, maybe he should go to the doctors and have them check his head out.

"Magnus, slow down," the voice came again and this time he dared to look. Alexander Lightwood was jogging behind him, in attempt to catch up with Magnus' long-legged strides. He stopped in surprise, allowing Alec to draw level with him.

"Alexander, what are you doing?"

Alec blushed and seemed to search his brain for a suitable response. "Erm, well. I was on the grass back there, having a picnic with my friends and I saw you walk past and you looked…..sad. So I thought I'd see what was wrong." Magnus stared in disbelief, amazed that Alec cared. "Of course," the boy hastily added, "I can go away if you want."

"No…...it's just…..I'm shocked you bothered." Alec looked taken aback, "No I mean," Magnus corrected, "I'm pleased you did it's just no'one ever does." They stared into each others eyes for a minute before Magnus suddenly grabbed the boys hand. "Come with me," he gushed, "there's something I want to show you."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Wow," Alec gasped staring around at his surroundings in awe, "this place is absolutely beautiful."  
The midday sun beat down on the two boys, as they emerged out from under the forest's shady canopy and into a large clearing. The clearing was mostly dominated by a large lake that sparkled and glittered, despite it's dark depths. Large willow trees surrounded the lake, their long branches leaning down to kiss the water. The air was thick and hot, making the water seem even more enticing and refreshing.

It appeared that Magnus was having similar thoughts as, after staring longingly at the Lake's clear blue expense, he began to unbuckle his jeans. "Magnus!" Alec exclaimed, averting his eyes, but Magnus only grinned. "It's hot," he said, the epitome of innocence, "I just wanna swim to cool off and I can't get my clothes wet." He then took off everything, except his boxers, and Alec caught a glimpse of a well toned back and slim legs before Magnus lept into the lake, sending ripples across it's smooth expanse.

Alec, who was extremely red in the face, Watched for a moment before taking a deep breath, and stripping down to his boxers as well. With a wild yell he ran and cannonballed into the water, smashing the lakes glittering surface into a thousand shards. The water was just as cool and refreshing as it appeared. It caressed Alec's face, soothing his thoughts and calming his heart rate.

He surfaced laughing and found himself face to face with an equally gleeful Magnus. Alec was suddenly struck by how beautiful the other boy looked, with his normally carefully styled hair in damp/silky curtains around his face, his make up washed away leaving him looking younger and more vulnerable. But the most stunning thing was the wild, undulated happiness that danced in his eyes and echoed in his laugh. Alec ran his eyes over what little of magnus' body he could see. His skin was evenly tanned, his shoulders surprisingly well muscled and he was just generally sexy. Alec then realized he was staring...and that golden eyes were staring back.

Long fingers reached out to caress his face, their touch featherlight. "You're beautiful Alexander Lightwood" a velvety voice whispered and Alec closed his eyes in anticipation. Soft warm wet lips pressed against his, causing Alec to gasp and clutch at Magnus' muscled shoulders. He felt nails scratching his waist gently under water. Hands traced up his bare chest and Magnus nibbled on his bottom lip. Alec was so overcome by the feelings and emotions Magnus was provoking in him that he completely forgot to tread water and slipped beneath the surface.

Thankfully Magnus was not so dumbstruck, as he grasped Alecs arms and pulled him back. Alec spluttered and coughed, embarrassed. He scowled at Magnus, who was cackling madly, but after a couple more seconds joined in.

"Hey Alec," Magnus grinned when he had regained his cool composure, "I'll race you to the shore!" and before Alec could even agree, Magnus had begun, already speeding towards the thin stretch of sand ahead. Alec quickly followed, there was no way he was going to let Magnus win.

"YES!" Alec cried as he scrambled out of the lake and onto the sand, "I won!" Magnus followed him trying to look upset, but found he couldn't resist smiling at Alec's victorious beaming. "Well done darling," he smiled planting a chaste kiss on Alec's lips. Alec smiled, then collapsed panting on the ground, "phew, that was harder than I anticipated. I haven't been swimming for years, I used to take me and Max out every saturday but then when he died I stopped." Magnus gave him a reassuring smile and gently rubbed his back.

"It's fine," Alec smiled, "it's good to talk about it, after not saying anything for so long." Magnus laid back into the hot grains, his eyes closed. Alec took the opportunity to examine the tanned body that lay before him. Judging by his tall slim frame, Alec had not expected Magnus to be so muscled, yet everything from his biceps to the faint six-pack below his chest was well-defined and sturdy. His eyes trailed down, but stopped suddenly above Magnus' boxers. A large purple bruise peeked out from the purple material, just above his hip bone.

"Magnus, what happened," Alec whispered, pointing to the dark bruise. Magnus opened his eyes confused then followed Alec's gaze down to his hips. "Oh, that" he said hastily drawing his knees up, it's just from...er...Jonathan" Alec scrutinized him carefully, not hundred percent convinced by Magnus' hurried excuse, but decided not to push him. "Morgenstern is such a dick," he finally spat and he saw Magnus' shoulders relax slightly.

"Magnus," he added after a little while, "you know you can tell me anything…"

The man looked up, the pain in his intense green eyes sending an ache through Alec's chest. "I know and I will….," he whispered, then dropped his head again "but not yet."

Alec lifted his chin up and kissed him softly, "take all the time you want, I just wanted you to know I'm here," and as if to emphasize the point he curled up to Magnus' side and threw an arm around his waist.

Magnus' eyes glimmered with emotions as he ran his long fingers through Alec's damp locks, "I know Alec, I know." And he closed his eyes finding strength and hope that he didn't knew he had, things would get better.

**A/N**  
**A happy chapter, I know, very uncharacteristic. The length of these chaps are still quite short as-despite promises I would- I still have no particular plot and I'm making it up as I go, so yer…..Hope you like it. I have some very angsty ideas for later, but I wanted to show some happy stuff first, as if everything's just doom and gloom than a story will become tedious.**

**Reviews:**

**Putty Tat Lion- Thanks, I only have maths left now :) I'm glad you like my writing, that means a lot x**

**Guest- here is your update :) hope you like**

**ChopinDaVampire- Glad you like it, Malec is my speciality (and also the only type of fics I write)**

**Anairafuji- I agree, Magnus' father is horrible. Glad you liked the kiss xx**

**Intoxic- Glad you like the story and Alec and Magnus' relationship, even if it took seven chaps for them to kiss. I'm also glad that your eyes watered at the Max bit (I promise I'm not a sadist) as it's amazing for a writer to evoke emotions in others. There was a lot of smiling Magnus in this chap so maybe there's hope after all :) btw I read your fic and it was very good, I cried. x**

**Phantom of the Claw- Glad you liked the names, I've always been very interested in the meaning of names and I like them to be relevant. Congrats on finishing high school, I know that the school system in America is different so what age do you finish high school? Don't worry about the spelling, mine is so bad I got tested for dyslexia. No pressure for your fic, do it when you have time. :) Good luck with Graduation.**

**adelsaro- Damn Jace, why does he have to spoil the Malec :(**

**AngelWithASeraphBlade- I know I hate Magnus' dad too and I want to say more on the second part of your Anzo Bane comment but spoilers…..As an avid fanfic reader myself, I agree that not having to wait long for a next chapter is wonderful, especially when they end on cliffhangers. Glad you liked the names :) and yer COHF was beyond awesome :) Love ya too xx**

**RangerofFiction- If it's Malec feels you want, I can promise more very soon. xx**

**RedCoral- I know what you mean, seeing a, normally strong, character like Magnus so venerable is heartbreaking. Big things about Anzo Bane coming up soon….**

**Thanks for the reviews, you guys are awesome **  
**lots of virtual love**  
**Amy**  
**xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and Anzo Bane (well partially. I own half and the devil owns the rest)**

**A Piece of the Past**

**"You're the light that makes my darkness disappear" - Jonas Brothers (not a fan, but these lyrics were just right)**

"I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE," Magnus shouted, throwing the object in his hands and getting up to pace his bedroom, "I just can't, it's finished, I'm done"

Alec raised his eyebrows but didn't move from his comfy position on the bed, "don't you think you're being a little bit over-dramatic," he mused, "it's just maths."

Magnus shot him an exasperated look, "Easy for you to say Einstein, I however do not possess a ridiculously high IQ, nor have I attended more than two maths classes a week for the past year." The glittery man sighed and leaned against the vibrant yellow of his bedpost. "Oh well," he sighed dramatically, "At least McDonald's is always hiring." Alec snorted at the flamboyant display of emotion, but really he was pleased to see this side of Magnus. It was a Thursday evening and they were having the third tutoring session they'd had in the last two weeks. Magnus often suggested that Alec come over to study and then appeared disappointed and annoyed when they actually did maths.

Not that Magnus was stupid, on the contrary Alec was constantly impressed by his ability to rapidly pick up difficult and challenging techniques, but the problem was that he just wasn't bothered. He didn't seem to want to do well at all and, although Alec hated to admit it, Alec was probably the only thing that kept Magnus interested at all. Ever since three weeks ago when the two had spent the afternoon swimming and bathing besides the lake (which Alec later found out was called Lake lyn) they had spent a lot of time together.

In between Alec's lessons (Magnus rarely went to class), social time (Tessa and Clary insisted he spent at least an hour a day with them and Magnus didn't want to talk to anyone apart from Alec), family time (he had managed to visit Isabelle and his mother the weekend after, although Mayrse could only be there for half of Saturday) and homework, he was always with Magnus. He felt as if they were making progress, even if it was slow, as they were beginning to trust and open up to each other.

And, although there were many things Magnus had yet to tell him, Alec now knew a great deal more about the man. He knew that Magnus, despite sleeping around a lot, had only been in two serious relationships. He had met Agatha, Magnus' housekeeper and the only person (except maybe Alec himself) that he seemed to trust. He also learnt that apart from his father, Magnus knew none of his other relatives as his mother's family were in Indonesia and his Father's were dead or estranged. He'd also discovered lots of little thing such as: Magnus' favourite food (olives), childhood memories (like the time he and Camille accidentally trashed the schools gymnasium, then blamed it on a stray dog) and that Magnus knew he was gay when he was twelve. He also found out that Magnus had frequent headaches and took too much medication.

But despite the fact that Alec knew Magnus so well, they still hadn't had a proper conversation about their relationship (or DTR as Izzy called it). They kissed frequently, but hadn't done anything more. As Alec had never actually been in any kind of relationship, he was reluctant to start the conversation he knew they had to have, but it was getting to the point where he might have to.

"Alec are you even listening?" Magnus' indignant voice broke through his thoughts and he blinked rapidly, "Whaa-"

Magnus sighed and sat down beside him. "I was wondering if you wanted food," he murmured, tucking a piece of Alec's hair behind his ear. Alec smiled up at the glittery man, admiring the high curve of his cheekbones, "sure".

They left the room into a decorative hallway that stretched far into the house. When Alec first came, he had been awed and slightly jealous by the obvious amount of wealth and status the Bane family possessed. Everywhere he looked there was a priceless artifact or a custom made piece of furniture. However, as he got used to house, he began to pick up on the unfriendly, cold atmosphere within the hand painted walls. Despite the obvious furnishing attempts, the house was more like a museum than a family home and the only room that had a personality was Magnus', which consisted of clashing/contrasting colours and a riot of different styles.

As they neared the kitchen, they heard the sound of Agatha singing in her wobbly voice. Agatha was a short, middle aged woman with gradually graying hair and kind eyes. She was patient, gentle and seemed to understand Magnus better than anyone else. "There you are boys," she smiled as they entered the kitchen, "I was wondering when you'd show up begging for food. There's some lasagna in the oven and pudding in the fridge. I have go now Mags, I'm visiting my sister for a few days,remember?" Magnus nodded, "Don't you worry though, I'll make sure I get back for Monday, I don't want you to be alone," she gave Magnus a long look then pulled him into a tight hug. "Are you sure you're ok about me going away, I can always cancel. This week isn't a good week to be alone in a big, empty house."

Magnus broke away and smiled up at her, "I'll be fine Agatha, Dad will be home tomorrow and I've got Alec. Go and have fun with your sister and I'll see you on Monday." Agatha gave him another hug and a kiss, then hugged Alec as well before grabbing her bags and leaving.

"What's happening on Monday," Alec asked once they were sat down at the table, lasagna half gone.

Magnus swallowed and his grip on his glass tightened, "on Monday, it will be a year since…..since my mother died." Without thinking Alec took the other boy's hand and began to rub soothing patterns across his skin. After a few minutes he whispered, "Magnus…..I know I shouldn't ask and you don't have to tell me but…...how did your mother die."

Magnus clenched his jaw and there was a short silence before he sighed "I don't know." Alec shot him a confused look. "Well, I guess I kind of know but..it's complicated. Basically I woke up the Tuesday morning in a hospital bed, with no memory of the previous night. My Dad told the police that there was an armed robbery and my mother was stabbed…..I want to believe him but-" Magnus looked as if he was choking on his words, his body torn over whether or not he should say how he felt, "Look. I know my Dad couldn't have killed my mum, he loved her. Even when he was being an arrogant prick, I know he loved her...but. I just can't shake the feeling he knows something, something he hasn't told the police...or me or anyone. And it kills me Alec," his deep green eyes swimming with intensity bored into Alec's, "it kills me to not know what happened to her, to mistrust my own father and to feel like there's no'one I can rely on, no'one I can confide in….except…...you. I feel like you understand me Alec, and I can never thank you enough."

Alec felt his eyes watering slightly at the pure emotion in his friend's voice, "you don't need to thank me," he whispered, "I'll be here no matter what." Then he leaned in and softly kissed away the tears on the other boy's cheek.

"Hey," Magnus murmured moments later, his fingers in Alec's hair, "I want to show you something." Then got up from the table (leaving behind the half eaten food) and began the long climb to Magnus' room. Once they entered the zoo of colours, Magnus immediately bent down and pulled something out from under the bed.

"I've never shown anyone this," he muttered, embarrassed. The object was large dusty book and when Magnus opened it, Alec saw that it was full of pictures. "That's my mum," Magnus pointed to a large picture of a smiling girl, "just a month before she married my Father." Alec peered closer, examining the woman. She was undeniably beautiful. She had thick, black silky hair that swam around her head, almost as if she were under water. Her eyes were a warm brown and surrounded by tiny lines from smiling. She had Magnus' perfect lips, elegant figure and flawless caramel skin (although her's was a few shades darker). "She's beautiful," Alec breathed, looking up at Magnus.

Magnus' swirling eyes were wet and his lip trembled when he smiled. Then he turned the page, revealing a picture of three people, a man a woman and a small boy, their eyes all shining bright. "I think that was taken at a park in london when I was six. It's one of my favorite memories. I remember we sat on the grass in the sun for hours, feeding the birds and playing. Dad promised that if I could run five laps of the park in five minutes then he would buy me as many Ice-creams as I wanted. I did it as well- or at least that's what he told me, I suspect he may have lied a bit- and I ate ten whole ice creams before falling asleep for an hour." Magnus smiled, his eyes filled with memories of far-gone days, happiness, laughter and love.

They looked through the whole book, Magnus telling a story for every picture. Some were sad, some hilarious and some so precious and special that Alec wanted to write them down and read them when he felt low. When they finally finished, Alec shot a surprised look at his watch, "gosh, it's 11:30. I've got school tomorrow. Do you think the bus will run at this time." Magnus rolled his eyes, "I doubt it, I can drive you back if you want."

"Oh, no it's too late. I'll call a cab."

"Nonsense Alec, it's 11:30"

"Well what else should I do?"

There was a short pause then Magnus stepped closer and said, "you could sleep here." Alec's face immediately flushed crimson at the suggestive tone in Magnus' voice.

"Don't be such a prude," Magnus chuckled, "I won't bite. Plus we don't have to do anything, just sleep."

Alec nodded, embarrassed. Although his teenage body had absolutely no problem with "doing more" with Magnus, he knew he wasn't yet ready. "I even have a little camp bed," Magnus grinned, seeming pleased with his excellent hosting skills. He then ran out, returning a few minutes later with an elaborate version of a fold out camp bed.

After they had argued about night wear- Magnus claimed the only spare clothes he had were a pair of tight cotton shorts and a revealing vest, but Alec called his bluff and located a plain shirt- they headed to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Somehow they ended up having a water fight and had to find more dry clothes. "You coming," Alec asked when they'd both brushed and washed sufficiently. "Yerr, one sec," Magnus muttered and reaching into a cabinet pulled out a tub of pills.

"What are they?" Alec asked.

"Sleeping pills….they help me sleep." Alec scowled. He wasn't a fan of medicine and believed that you should try and face your problems yourself, without the use of drugs. "How long have you been taking them?"

"errm," Magnus seemed to consider his answer thoughtfully, "probably every night since she died."

"A WHOLE YEAR!" Alec exclaimed, "Magnus…...I know it's not really my place to say this but…...I think you should try and sleep without them. That much medication can't be good for you and you don't want to become too dependant."

"I don't know…" Magnus sighed, "I've used them for so long I…." He looked at Alec's concerned expression and sighed again, "ok," he whispered, "I'll try."  
So he put the pills back into the cabinet and together they went back to the bedroom.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Later that night was Alec woken abruptly by a large crash that sounded beside him, the shrill noise reverberating around the room. He sat up in bed and looked wildly around for the source of the noise. A smashed glass lay in pieces on the glossy hardwood floor, it's broken body scattered amongst a large puddle of water. Alec was momentarily confused by how the glass had fallen, but looking up he soon realized. Magnus thrashed about in his luxurious four-poster, struggling and fighting the silken sheets that drowned him. His hands clawed the mattress, instinctual and desperate, while he emitted loud anguished moans.

"Magnus," Alec whispered, approaching the boy cautiously. Then, as Magnus let out a pathetic whimper and gasped for breath, all of Alec's inhibitions flew out of the window and he rushed to the boy's side. "Magnus!" he cried, shaking the boy, gently at first, then rougher. "Magnus, wake up. You're dreaming, it's just a dream."

Eyelids flew open to reveal a pair of shockingly green eyes, consumed by sheer terror. The boy gasped wildly and grabbed at Alec's ratty t-shirt, as if it was an anchor to reality. "Magnus, it's ok. You were only dreaming, it's not real, you're safe." Magnus let out a strangled sob, his shoulders trembling.

Alec wrapped his arms around the taller man's waist, whispering soothing words, as if trying to calm a spooked animal. Magnus however, didn't seem to be able to shake the obvious distress his nightmare had induced. Although his breathing slowed and his heart calmed, his body still shook with violent shudders and his eyes were fearful.

Alec tried his best to help him. He kept his arms around the man, he continued to speak soothing words in his ear and he refrained from satisfying the curiosity that burned through his mind. But no matter what he did, he couldn't seem to remove the fear from those beautiful eyes.

So he just held the pieces of Magnus' Bane in his arms…..and refused to let go.

**A/N**  
**Weeeeeeellllllllll…..what did you think?**

**The anniversary of Magnus' mother's death is only in a few days, will Alec be able to help Magnus get through it, can he discover the circumstances of her death…...wait and see (*evil laugh*).**

**Reviews:**

**Putty Tat Lion- Glad you liked the names, I agree, names with meanings are the best. **

**Riiver- I love you**

**Anairafuji- glad you liked it, Alec is so embarrassing.  
**

**Bloodyravenheart13- this chap had both fluff and angst, hope you liked it :) **

**kokosz- Can I just say that quite a lot of the readers of this fic don't speak english as their first language. I am constantly impressed by your ability to writ and read another language. It's amazing. I agree that Alec is always amazing. The school is definatly changing Alec a lot, for the better. I agree that the wet malec kiss was...hot...and yes...I love you to, and I'm so glad you like my story xxx **

**GlitteryAlchemist- as long as Alec is there to comfort magnus everything will be fine...right?**

**RangerofFiction- you are adorable ;)**

**Reader7264- they are acting coupl-y, but are they a couple? **

**pip- Magnus will stand up to his dad, soon.**

**RedCoral- thank you so much for your suggestion, thanks to you I added the memories about the park. They will DTR soon, promise xx**

**Intoxic- It's always nice to see Izzy, Magnus' secrets are coming out one by one. Alec does care for Magnus, which is good because Magnus needs a bit of luuurve. **

**Thanks for the reviews, you're all cute and adorable :)**  
**Lots of virtual love**  
**Amy**  
**xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: I bought Magnus' hair on ebay, but still got the rest of the body to come (that sounded way creepier than I meant it to :/…..oh well)**

**Learning to Walk Again**

**"I'm learning to walk again. I believe I've waited long enough." - Foo Fighters**

Magnus stared down at the limp pieces of bread and the ham that was shoved between them, trying to work up the effort to eat it. This however proved to be harder than it seemed, as the sandwich didn't exactly look appetizing and Magnus was so used to skipping lunch. Alec had insisted-that very morning- that Magnus make a sandwich to bring to school as he was "far too skinny" and "needed to gain weight".

Magnus sighed, Alec was doing so much for him, surely he could eat a tiny -although disgusting- sandwich for him. Pinching his nose he took a small bite of the sandwich, before instantly spitting it back out. The bread was soggy, the ham fatty and the butter had lumps. It was depressing really, that Magnus' cooking was so bad he couldn't even make a decent sandwich. Sighing he chucked his pathetic lunch into a nearby bin and sat back.

Although they'd only been apart for about two hours, Magnus was beginning to wonder what Alec was doing. He knew the boy was in literature (which was also where Magnus was meant to be) but he wanted to know, what Alec was doing, what he was thinking, who he was talking to. This kind of obsessive infatuation with Alexander had become increasingly common in the last few weeks. He thought about Alec all the time and missed him when they were apart. Magnus had long ago accepted that his feelings towards the eldest Lightwood were not merely lustful desires but something deeper. Something warm and safe.

Pulling out his phone he opened up a message and typed: _Missing me? xxx_

To his surprise (and joy) Alec replied quickly: _Maybe…but it's your fault….you should have come to class with me :(_

Magnus frowned, running a hand through his heavy spikes. He didn't know why the idea of seeing his peers (apart from Alec) made him feel anxious and slightly ill, but it did. It was probably due to the fact he vehemently hated how all of his classmates would whisper and shot him nervous glances whenever he was near. Even though he was the kind of guy that craved attention (especially from hot blue eyed Lightwoods), he didn't like the way that people looked at him. It was as if he was inhuman, some weird exotic creature that had infiltrated their ranks. Sure he could be admired, watched or hated…..but he wasn't one of them.

But instead of saying all this to Alec Magnus stuck with: _But then I would have distracted you from learning with my staring and drooling._

_….drooling?_

_Yer, at your hot bod ;)_

_This isn't mean girls Magnus_

_Shut up, I love that film and that;s not the point._

_What is the point?_

Magnus frowned, he wasn't entirely sure: _Errrr….the point is that, you should be working not texting me_

_Hypocrite, how are you spending your time?! :(_

_Thinking of you ;)_

Magnus smirked after saying this, he could vividly imagine Alec furiously trying to hide his blush. Sure enough the boy replied with:

i_diot, everyone's staring at me now…..but thanks anyway :)_

_Tell them to back off, and anytime gorgeous._

_gtg now, Mrs Branwell is giving me the evils. Cya later, in the car park?_

_Sure thing darling, I'll be the one in white ;)_

_Shut up_

Magnus grinned before doing what Alec asked and switching off his phone. He had been afraid that morning, when he'd woken up and remembered the events of the previous night, that his relationship with Alec would have changed. That Alec would become distant and freaked out by evidence of Magnus' mental instability. But he hadn't.

Alec had just been his usual, sweet self. Cooking them both breakfast, and trying to cheer Magnus up with anecdotes about his sister Isabelle. He hadn't once mentioned the nightmare, and Magnus was grateful. He couldn't even remember what it was about, only the rippling waves of horror, fear and grief the it evoked.

looking back to the last few weeks, Magnus was struck suddenly by just how strong an effect Alec was having on him. Recently he'd been to more lessons than before in that year, he'd avoided getting into trouble with teachers and students alike (he had in particular put a lot of effort into avoiding Jonathan Morgenstern) and he hadn't gone to Taki's for a week. It was as if he was slowly learning how to walk again after a terrible accident and Alec was his doctor, gently guiding him back to health.

His thoughts were interrupted abruptly by the shrill bell. It was impressive that even from his hideaway position on the deserted 7th floor, he could still hear it's shriek. Looking down at his phone he saw that it was 12:35, which meant Alec would be starting his lunch break. He smiled, imagining Alec sitting in the sun with his friends, laughing and eating his lunch (which was probably not as soggy and poorly constructed as Magnus' had been).

Magnus felt a sudden yearning grow in his chest. He wanted to be there with Alec. To sit with him on the grass and make jokes with his friends. To be the carefree, happy person he used to be….the person he was with Alec.

Then without hesitation he clambered to his feet and headed for the door. He was tired of hiding.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Alec lay back and let the sun caress his eyelids. He was feeling absolutely exhausted and it was all he could do, not to fall asleep. Although he would never say it, Magnus' nightmare episode had prevented him from getting any sleep the previous night. All he could think about was the pure terror in those emerald eyes and the tremors that had shook Magnus' body. Alec also felt guilty as his whole "you don't need medicine, you have to face your fears" crap, was partially to blame.

The whole morning after Alec had tried his best to be supportive - cracking jokes and cooking them both breakfast- but all the while he had been dying to ask why Magnus' had become a trembling mess, however he held his tongue, not wanting to bring up such a depressing subject.

He sighed and opened his eyes to see his five companions staring at him. He blinked, confused, causing Tessa to roll her eyes. "Alec," she said, "are you even listening."

"Erm….I…...was…...not" he said slowly, unsure whether being honest was a good idea or not.

Tess sighed, but the corners of her lips twitched slightly. "Well I said this weekend we're going to go camp in the woods, behind Jems house if you wanted to come." They all looked at him intently, Clary and Jace excited, Jem and Tessa smiling and Simon's eyes desperate.

A warm feeling spread through Alec's chest, he didn't think he would ever get used to having such good friends. He opened his mouth to say that of course he could come, when he remembered something important. In three days it would be the anniversary of Magnus' mother's death, and he wanted to be there for him. He bit his lip, trying to think of an excuse not to go, as he doubted Magnus would appreciate Alec telling everyone, but before he had a chance Tessa gasped softly.

"Hey," a familiar smooth voice said from behind Alec, "can I sit?" Intrigued by the stunned expressions of his friends, Alec twisted his body round to see who it was. To his surprise, Magnus stood there, his normally proud shoulders hunched ever so slightly and his hands fiddling with the hem of his shirt. Alec was speechless, unsure of what to say. He wasn't expecting Magnus to on the school field, surrounded by the rest of the school and ask to sit with them. "Of course," Clary spluttered, hastily moving over so Magnus could sit between her and Alec.

Magnus shot her a grateful look and sat down quickly. Alec didn't think he'd ever seen the man look more nervous. Magnus had always been so confident with his outlandish outfits and "I don't give a shit" attitude. But now, he appeared more vulnerable and shy.

The only person who didn't seem shocked by Magnus' presence was Jace, who simply scowled at the glittery boy. "So sparkles," he quipped, leaning forward, "what convinced you to leave your kingdom of solitude and mix with us mere mortals?" Almost instantly Alec saw Magnus' protective walls snap back into place and his usual confident smirk painted his soft lips. "Certainly not you blondie, you're not my type, I'm here to talk people such as lovely Clarissa, charming Teresa, gentle James, delectable Alec," he shot the blushing boy a wink," and…...nerd boy…...who I'm sure is equally good company." Simon looked a little disgruntled by this description, but didn't complain.

Jace opened his mouth to argue back, but Clary shot him a sharp look to shut him up. "So Magnus….." Tessa said, staring at the boy, "how have you been?"

"Wonderful Tessa dear, apart from the whole rebellious loner thing I've been absolutely buzzing. Although I have, of course, missed you guys...and Ragnor. Where is the miserable bastard."

"Ragnor decided that we were all boring without you," Jem grinned, falling into a familiar pattern with his old friend, "so he left us and is instead attempting to seduce Catrina Loss, a hopeless endeavour that will only make him feel blue (A/N hehehehe)"

Alec noticed that Magnus had begin to relax and his hand was slowly unclenching from his maroon shirt. When the group had started to discuss whether or not Catrina was out of Ragnor's league, Magnus turned to face Alec and whispered, "hey beautiful, pleased to see me?"

Alec smiled widely, feeling a warmth that had nothing to do with the sun, "yer….I am actually. I missed you. How come you're here?"

Magnus dropped his gaze and Alec thought he glimpsed a slight red tinge to the other boy's cheek. "I-I just realized that it was stupid to just hideaway alone in my own pathetic pity party, plus…..I missed you too."

Alec's eyes drifted down Magnus' face, lingering on his full lips. He wanted to kiss him so badly, but his fear of being publicly outed stopped him. By this point everyone in his friendship group knew about his sexual orientation…..but sat out here on the field, surrounded by the entire school, all his old insecurities came rushing back. He leaned back from Magnus, clearing his throat awkwardly. He thought he saw a flash of hurt in the jade eyes, but it was covered quickly.

He turned his attention back to the group to notice Simon saying, "Yeah, I know. I was shocked when I heard. I mean they just seemed so in love."

"who's this?" Alec asked puzzled.

"Oh haven't you heard? Jordan caught Mai cheating on him with some random bloke in the year below. They broke up yesterday."

Alec didn't quite know what to say. Mai and Jordan had always been inseparable, childhood sweethearts they had gone everywhere together, shared everything and Alec had even heard that Jordan was planning to propose. The fact that a couple so strong could fall apart, scared Alec. How did he know that Magnus wouldn't break his heart just as easily.

He looked over at the tall boy, to see him staring back. They looked deep into each other's eyes, each trying to figure out what they wanted and what to do. Then slowly Magnus lent down and kissed Alec softly.

At that moment all of Alec's fears, doubts and insecurities vanished until it was just him and Magnus.

"Awww," a voice sighed, breaking them apart, "you guys are such a cute couple." The two broke apart to see Tessa gazing at them wistfully.

Alec then registered her words: "a cute couple". Were he and Magnus a couple? Did he want that? Was he ready? He shot Magnus a nervous glance, but he just smiled reassuringly and took Alec's hand.

"Yeah," he said, his eyes sparkling as much as his hair, "we are."

**A/N**

**Hey guys. I should apologize for both the late update and the shortness of this chapter. I've finished school now (yay) and I'm spending a lot of time with my friends, going out to party's and just having fun (I'm such a kool kid :P). But yes this chapter is a bit of a filler, but there were things I wanted to cover such as the Malec relationship status and Magnus' progress.**

**I have big plans however for the next chapter and I realized that I just hit some milestones (over 100 reviews and more folllows than my previous fic) so I'll make it good. In fact everyone who reviews on this chapter will be sent a tiny snippet of next chapter...so review!**

**Reviews:**

**Putty Tat Lion- YOU are beautiful!**

**Kokosz- I'm glad you liked the chapter and I highly appresiate the dkjfbjkdfb frtwsfgb reaction ;). I looked up "people of Isocleft" but I couldn't find anything, but I'm sure that it's a good thing. I liked the last chapter to, it was filled with memories and I have been wanting to put in the dream scene for ages.**

**ashesofmusic- Aww, you're too sweet. and btw I checked out a bit of your fic and your writing is pretty good yourself :)**

**Phantom of the Claw- THEY ARE OFFICIAL!**

**MagnusBane800- good to see you back XD Magnus is alright while he has Alec…**

** - I know, the last chap was sad, but this one is more fluffy.**

**AngelWithASeraphBlade- Magnus needs those pills alright, although I feel that Alec will still try to ween him off them. About your guesses….well I can't really comment on them as spoliers, but you're not quite right. Keep reading...xxx**

**ChocolateWriter- Glad you like the backstory, I can't confirm any of your guesses, but know that I try to keep events SIMILAR to the books.**

**RedCoral- Glad you liked the park scene, little hyperactive Magnus is soooo adorable. Magnus does seem to be opening up and as this chap shows, he's making progress.**

**Intoxic- Unfortunately they did not talk of the nightmare, as Maggie doesn't remember, but I feel the subject of the dream will be revealed very soon (possibly next chapter). Magnus' mum's death anniversary is very close.**

**RangerofFiction- Glad you like it, I'm so happy that so many people are actually reading this :) I live doc Martens too, I have three pairs and one are like red and velvety and I live for them!**

**Thanks for reading lovilies and remember, if you want a sneaky snippet then REVIEW!**

**Lots of virtual love**

**Amy**

**xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and Anzo**

**Sorry this took so long, it's a biggun**

**The Truth**

**"Memories consume**  
**like opening the wound**  
**i'm picking myself apart again" - linken park**

"I'm really sorry," Alec apologized for what seemed like the hundredth time, "I can cancel if you want. Just say the word and I'll call Isabelle, In fact I'll-"

"-Alec seriously stop worrying, I'll be fine. I've put up with the asshole all my life, I can handle an evening."

Alec looked down flushed, "I know it's just…..I don't want you to get hurt."

Magnus smiled down at the other boy, admiring the way that the dying sun's ray's illuminated the delicate structure of his face and accentuated the blue of his eyes. "I'll be fine," he repeated, his voice soft but firm. Alec sighed but seemed to accept his boyfriend's decision.

It was a warm friday night and they were sat outside Magnus' house. Alec- who had originally planned to stay and meet the notorious Anzo Bane (something Magnus was not looking forward to)- had just received a phone call from his sister to say that they were having a family meal in less than an hour.

Although Magnus was sad that he didn't get to spend the evening with Alec, he was also pleased that the meeting between his father and boyfriend was being delayed. Anzo Bane was not known for his accepting nature. In fact his first words, after Magnus had come out as gay, had been "what the fuck did I do wrong." Magnus would be lying if he said it didn't still hurt, but he was used to it.

"You should go now darling," Magnus sighed, "you don't want to be late." Alec looked disappointed, but instead of arguing he just reached out and pulled Magnus down for a kiss. Magnus could barely keep himself from purring as Alec's lips moved passionately against his and fingers tangled in his hair. The kiss was over far too quick- in Magnus' opinion anyway- and before he knew it, he was sat alone on the front steps of his house.

His heart sank as he thought about having to go into the house without Alec. It was worrying how dependant he was on the boy, even though they had barely known each other for a month.

Quietly he twisted the brass door handle and switched to stealth mode. He tiptoed across the hallway- the thick carpet muffling his footsteps- not wanting his father to know he was home. Unfortunately, it seemed that Anzo Bane had been watching him for a while.

"Magnus," he called and Magnus felt his stomach tighten involuntary, "come in here, and bring your boy-toy with you."

Magnus frowned as he stepped into the room, "Alec," he emphasized, "has gone to spend time with his family. And he's not my "boy-toy" he's my boyfriend."

Anzo gave his son an incredulous look, his green eyes filled with contempt "whatever, it's still disgusting."

Magnus clenched his fist there were so many things he wanted to tell his father. He wanted to tell him that being gay wasn't disgusting, he wanted to explain who important Alec was and that although Anzo was his father, he would never be his dad.

But when he opened his mouth to say all that and more, he found that the sound wouldn't come out.

"Why are you still here, piss off" Anzo snapped, turning his attention back to the television. Magnus turned and ran towards his own private oasis trying to ignore the burning in his he was in his room he fell onto his bed and curled into a tight ball amongst his pillows.

You would've thought that after years of his father calling him names, he would've grown accustomed to it, but it still hurt every time.

He winced slightly as something poked him in the shoulder as he shifted on the bed. Reaching under his covers he pulled the object out, to see it was his large tattered photo album.

He slowly flicked through it, but instead of the nostalgic happiness the album usually induced, he just felt lonelier than ever. He was a pathetic, isolated boy, who only clung obsessively to memories and struggled to move on.

He ran his fingers over his mother's frozen laugh and closed his eyes wistfully, sinking into sleep.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Small, delicate fingers clung to the hem of a teal blouse. Wide eyes blinked nervously, their iris' a frantic swirl of gold and green. The small boy clutched at his mother's side as they began their trek towards the brightly painted building ahead.

The woman looked down at her son, gently stroking his silky black curls, "don't be scared Buah Hatiku" she murmured, her voice smooth and melodic, "everyone will love you just as much as I do." The little boy looked up, his little fist still closed around her top.

"But mama, what if they don't. What if I do something wrong and they don't like me," his voice quavered slightly and his pink lips trembled.

His Mother bent down beside him and looked him right in the eye. "Now listen here Buah Hatiku and remember this. You must always be you. No matter what people say or do you must be true to yourself because you have a beautiful soul and beauty should never be covered or hidden. Be confident and people will want to be friends with you, for they will see you for who you are. So don't be scared Buah Hatiku, you are strong."

The boy seemed to drink in her words before letting go of her and standing up straight. They crossed the final stretch of concrete, stopping at a transparent door that was manned by a smiling brunette. "Hello there," the lady simpered her voice as sickly sweet as the pink roses on her dress. "I'm Miss Tyler, welcome to Watercleaves."

The boy's mother smiled and shook the woman's hand warmly. "Hello, I'm Sarwendah Bane and this is my son Magnus."

Remembering his mother's advice, Magnus stepped forward and firmly shook the lady's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Miss," he said, trying to sound as important as he could.

"Gosh what a charmer," she tousled his hair, "Mrs Bane you're welcome to come in and stay for his first day if you would like."

Sarwendah looked down at her boy questioningly. He smiled widely before saying, "don't worry mama, you go home. I'll be fine."

Then, before she could reply the dream crumbled into pieces before forming a new picture.

An older version of the same boy trudged dejectedly down the road towards his house. He held a limp piece of card in his hand and every so often he would glance down at the scrawled letters upon it and sigh.

He knew his parents would be mad at him about his grades, they had always expected the best from their son.

He pushed open the large gate at the end of his drive and kicked at the gravel. Running his fingers through his recently cut hair (he had gone with the classic boyband bowl cut) he hesitated before walking through the front door.

The house was warm- due to their careless use of central heating- and the faint scent of dinner wafted from the kitchen. Magnus started for the stairs but stopped and looked down at the report card- he may as well get the worst over with.

He strode towards the living room, already preparing a speech. He decided to go with the classic "I'm having trouble fitting in" excuse. This was actually true as it was hard to be accepted when you were a twelve year old boy who liked fashion more than football.

However when he entered the room all thoughts of his academic failure fled from his mind. On their stylishly tasselled couch sat his mother and she was in a sorry state. Her eyes were squeezed tightly shut and tears coated her cheeks and swarmed down her neck. He nose was red and her shoulders shook violently with suppressed sobs.

Magnus backed away scared. He wanted to go to her, hold her in his arms and tell her it was all okay. But he was frozen. Seeing his mother, who had always seemed so strong, break down was too much. Silently he walked from the room and away from her gasps.

That wasn't the last time he saw her cry. It happened often, no matter how many antidepressants she took or therapy sessions she attended.

Magnus grew to realize that he really didn't know his mother as well as he thought.

The picture broke and reformed again and this time the boy was a lot older.

He lay upon his massive four poster bed, contemplating the next day's outfit. He was going on another date with his girlfriend and he wanted to impress her. He cast his mind towards an electric blue blazer that would compliment Camille's platinum hair. It was about the right style for the occasion and it contrasted wonderfully with his exotic eyes. Magnus smiled, pleased and was about to begin on trousers when the front door slammed loudly and his parents shouts filled the house.

"It's none of your business who he is Anzo, so just leave it."

"NONE OF MY BUSINESS! This man has been transferring money into your bank account for the last ten years and it's none of my business."

"Exactly," Sarwendah sounded angry but behind that Alec could hear her terror. "He is just a friend who is kind to me because I helped him out many years ago-"

"-What did you do, suck his cock? Are you his whore? Is that why he's paying you." Magnus felt rage bubble in his stomach, how dare Anzo say such things.

"No he's just a friend," Magnus could definitely hear the fear now.

"Bullshit!" there was a crash as something fell over, "tell me who he is or I swear to god you'll be sorry."

"I-I have" there was a loud slap and a gasp of pain. That was the final straw. Magnus lept to his feet and raced towards the sound, his love for his mother stronger than his fear.

"Tell me," slap, "Who" slap "this bastard" slap "is".

Magnus was nearly at the stairs now, his heart racing in his chest.

A loud screech resounded through the empty hallways, accompanied by a loud crack. Magnus sped up. "Please," Sarwendah shrieked, "I'll tell you, I"

There was a pause before Anzo rumbled "Who. Is. He."

"Magnus' father."

The boy in question froze his feet poised above the first step.

"...what?" Anzo choked.

"He was- he is Magnus' real father." she sobbed "I didn't mean to do it, but I did and I swear we only did it once and I've hated myself since I just-"

Magnus could barely hear the footsteps or Anzo's whisper of "his father…." over the sound of his own heart beat.

His carefully constructed world began to break and shatter. Who was he. Magnus Bane? Or did he no longer have the rights to that name.

He could hear his mother sob and his father mutter below him, but they seemed far away as if he were in his own little bubble that numbed him from the rest of the world.

He stared down at his elegant fingers and the many rings that adorned them. The Bane family ring glared back at him, it's matrix of swirls and letters seeming foreign and out of place. He tugged it off, bloodying his knuckle in the process, and let it fall silently to the ground.

It was then that he realized that the volume in the kitchen had increased. "You cheating whore," his father yelled and Magnus remembered thinking this was slightly hypocritical, considering Anzo Bane's numerous affairs.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It was a stupid mistake. I was angry with you and homesick and he was so charming, I thought-"

"-You thought what? That you could run away with him and be happy and free," there was another loud crash. "Well I bet you were shocked to find out he was just as big an asshole as me. He hasn't even tried to see Magnus. Just pays the minimum money every month. Maybe the reason you can't find a nice guy "dear" is because you don't deserve one." The entire speech was littered with kicks, screams and crashes, but at the end the worst noise of all rang out. A broken gasp and a thump.

His bubble burst abruptly and Magnus lept down the last few steps and rounded the corner to the kitchen.

The first thing he saw was his mother's eyes. He had seen many different things in those hazel depths over the years. Strength, courage, laughter, desperation, fear and a fragility that broke his heart. But the shame, regret and self-hatred that filled them then was by far the worst.

Then he noticed the already forming bruises and blood that mapped her coffee complexion. Her hunched position and the rip in her delicate summer dress.

Finally he saw the knife. It stuck out of her chest, buried to the hilt. A large cleaver with a mahogany handle. It looked bizarre and out of place against the floral patterned silk and smooth skin.

His mother tumbled slowly back into a heap on the floor, blood bubbling around the knife's hilt and seeping through her clothes. Magnus clutched at the air between them, still unable to fully process what had just happened.

"Sara," a voice behind him whispered brokenly. Magnus turned to face his father who stared down at his wife's limp body and gulped. Blood boiled in the younger man's veins and he cried out. It was a scream of pain, anger and overwhelming grief. The sound resonated through his head and echoed down the years to the boy who lay asleep in his bed. The truth had never been so loud.

The sleeping boy's eyes flew open and he writhed amongst his silk sheets, falling off the bed into a messy pile on the floor. His heart was thumping so hard his whole body seemed to pulsate. He struggled with his fabric bindings, drowning and trapped. Air rushed in and out of his body at an alarmingly fast pace, his lungs unable to work normally. Vision blurring and mind screaming he finally managed to escape from his sheets and lay back on the cold floor.

Memories rushed through his head, painfully vivid. Screams, shouts, hands and the truth. The horrible truth that pounded through his entire body.

Then he was running, without even making a conscience decision to. Along the carpeted hallway, down the grand staircase and towards the sound of laughter. His hands were shaking and it was a miracle he managed to get the door open.

If he had spared a minute survey the room he would have seen the rooms only occupant, a slim blond man, lounging on a heavily tasseled couch. His feet were propped up on the futon and a smile plastered his face as he watched people joke about on the massive flat screen T.V

But Magnus saw none of this. All he saw was red. He grabbed for the older man, securing his slender fingers around the other man's neck. "You bastard," he spat, tightening his grasp as they rolled from the couch and onto the floor. "How could you, I'm going to fucking kill you."

His father choked, his face turning red then purple. Blue eyes bulged in their sockets as he stared into the furious face of his son. "Please," he managed to splutter and after another second Magnus' fingers loosened. He was not a killer.

The anger seemed to drain from his long body and he got of his father and leant against the couch. They sat in silence, while Anzo gasped and spluttered.

"Why?" Magnus finally whispered, his smooth voice cracking, "Why did you do it? She never deserved it."

Blue eyes met his and for the first time in a long time, he could see love in their depths.

"I know, she never deserved it" he murmured, his voice just as broken, "but…..it was her choice."

Magnus froze, "her choice…." his voice went up a few octaves, "HER CHOICE?! You fucking stabbed her and it was her choice!"

Anzo gazed at his son in disbelief, "I didn't stab her, she drove that knife into her own chest. Without any warning or reason…..she just did it."

Magnus lost his breath. He couldn't take many more of these horrible revelations that kept appearing. So now his mother was not a victim of random thugs, nor killed by her husband, but suicidal.

He had always thought that suicide was a cowards way out, that it was selfish and cruel to those who loved you. Even when he had got heavily depressed and it seemed like too much, he'd never considered suicide. Had his mother really meant to kill herself, or was it an on the spot mistake. He couldn't forget the fact that at the time she was being abused and belittled by someone who was meant to love her. He hoped it was a mistake.

Getting to his feet he turned to face his father, "Maybe you didn't kill her," he spat, the fire from before reigniting, "but you might as well have".

Trying not to see the hurt look on Anzo Bane's face, Magnus sprinted up the stairs and away from the past.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Magnus kicked the empty, crumpled coke can and fiddled restlessly with his iphone. He had been wondering the streets randomly for a while, trying to distract himself from what he had found out a couple of hours earlier.

Part of the distraction process had been calling Alec multiple times and getting voicemail. He supposed that the boy was busy with his family meal but Magnus really needed him.

His mind seemed to be filled with anger and honestly, it scared him. Anger at his father for torturing his mother until she could take no more, anger at himself for being too cowardly to helped his mum and anger at her...for leaving her son without saying goodbye.

He clenched his fists and gave an angry yell. God. He needed to get rid of this anger and rage before it sent him insane.

He knew just the place.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Alec sighed heavily and moved the phone away from his ear as his sister continued to babble. "I mean I wanted to meet up, but he's really cute and he couldn't do any other night. Plus I think mum was going to cancel anyway as she has a passionate affair with work that is waaay more important than anyone else and-"

"Okay Izzy," he interrupted wearily, "I said I'm not angry with you. We can meet another time. Have fun with that guy and don't do anything risky or dangerous." He could almost hear her roll her eyes. She hated lectures.

"Sure thing Alec, see ya soon, bye"

"Bye"

He hung up and dropped the phone on the bed beside him.

"Family problems?" a slightly mocking voice asked.

"No Jace, my sister just cancelled our meal we were going to have."

"Sooooooooooo you have nothing to do." Jace asked thoughtfully, tugging at his golden curls.

"Well I was thinking about going to Magnus'-"

"NO!" Alec jumped, surprised by his roommates loud exclamation and the slightly manic glint in his eyes.

"errr"

"No, you shall not go and faunicate with your lover," Alec spluttered in protest at this, but Jace ignored him. "Instead I will take you to places you have never been before. We will become as close as brothers and you will discover who you really are."

"Err Jace, I know who I am and we will never be brothers."

"Together we shall conquer every obstacle, brave any hardship and stand tall when many fall." The blond was standing on the bed now, his arms outstretched and his eyes glazed. "WE WILL BE UNBEATABLE!"

Alec frowned slightly, before he realized, "ooooh, I see. Clary's out with Simon and you've gone mad."

Jace jumped off the bed, looking slightly sheepish, "yeah…..so how about it bro?"

Alec glanced down at his phone and the empty message he had pulled up to send to Magnus. Biting his lip he snapped his phone shut and grinned at Jace, "why not."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Why have you brought me here," Alec scowled, staying as close to Jace as was socially accepted.

"It's an adventure," the blond grinned.

"No it's not. It's dark, crowded and it smells like piss and beer. I want to go home." They were crammed into a dimly lit room at a local bar with a weird name. It was unbelievably hot and filled with loud, rowdy men that didn't seem to know when to shut up.

Everyone seemed to be heading away from the bar and towards a small back room, that emitted loud jeers and yells. Alec was- against his will- being slowly pushed towards the room by the large crowd and it was making him feel extremely claustrophobic.

Jace by contrast seemed completely in his element. Clutching a large Jack Daniels, he thumped big butch men (that Alec hoped he actually knew) and whistled appreciatively at the attractive bartenders.

"Dude," he yelled to Alec over the increasing sounds from the smaller room, "You gotta see the fighting first, it's epic."

Alec's scowled deepened. He did not really like violence and had never got why some men felt the need to inflict pain on others in order to feel more "manly". However, he decided not to say anything to Jace as he didn't want to spoil his friends fun.

As they neared the fighting, Alec's dread grew and they were just about to come into view with it when Alec said, "Jace I don't think I want to see this it's." But Jace wasn't listening. He was staring ahead with a look of dumbstruck awe on his face.

Alec turned to see what he was looking at and his heart stopped. In a large poorly padded ring were two men, sweaty and shirtless. One was massive with incredibly broad shoulders and bright ginger hair. He limped slightly and circled the other man warily, as one would a wild beast. The other was tall and slim, his normally spiked hair falling into his face and a slight snarl on his lips.

"Is..that...Magnus?" Jace asked slowly, looking confused.

Alec felt the blood drain from his face, "yeah.." he whispered watching his boyfriend fight.  
The broad man charged towards magnus and Alec gasped as a meaty fist flew towards his face. However Magnus seemed to have anticipated the move, as he simply grabbed the oafs fist and some how managed to use his momentum against him, so the man was flipped onto his back.

The crowd cheered and Alec was horrified to see a smirk on magnus' soft lips. The ginger stumbled to his feet and attempted another poorly planned attack on his opponent. This time Magnus spun and kicked him hard in the face (although he was barefoot) then drove a ring ladden fist into the other mans bulky chest. Finally he slammed his sharp elbow into the man's temple and watched him fall to the ground, unconscious.

Alec gulped and found himself backing away from the stranger before him. The Magnus he knew was sweet and funny and kind. Sure he was a bit of a loner and had a dark past, but he wasn't a sadist who was capable of such violence.

"Wow…..did you know your boyfriend was such a badass?" Jace breathed, admiration in his words.

"No," Alec choked, "I had no idea," and he ran.

**A/N**

**Hey guys**  
**Dramatic I know but…..yeah. So know Magnus knows how his mother died, he has upset Alec and stood up to his dad. Hopefully Alec will let Magnus explain….**

**I actually replied to all the reviewers via PM when I sent them a snippet for this chapter. I thought that snippet thing worked quite well and I will try it again on bigger chapters. **  
**The endearment "Buah hatiku" is Indonesian for "fruit of my heart" and is often used to show affection for children.**

**Thanks for being awesome, lovely and delicious readers**  
**Lots of virtual love**  
**Amy**  
**xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Disclaimer:...get with it**

**this chap has a lot on the other characters, but it's just a one of. **

**I will proof read it later today :)**

**Chasing Alec**

**"You're the only thing I love.**  
**It scares me more every day" - Snow Patrol**

Magnus sighed again and glanced down at the little numbers displayed on his phone screen. It was five minutes past ten o'clock and Alec was nearly half an hour late. Magnus scowled and leaned back in his chair.

The people at the surrounding tables kept shooting him sympathetic looks- something that he did not appreciate- as they sipped from their coffee cups and snacked on baked goods. Magnus glanced down at his own barely-touched latte and pondered the reason for his boyfriends absence. Alec was usually an extremely prompt person, and magnus had never known him to be late to a lesson, let alone a date.

He had tried calling Alec many times, but the boy's phone must be broken or off, as it always went straight to voicemail. Magnus had even considered paying Alec a visit the previous night, after he had finished at Taki's (as he hadn't wanted to go home) but thought it too be a bit too weird, if not slightly creepy, to turn up at his room unannounced.

Still the fact that Alec was not there and not answering his mobile was starting to worry him. glancing down at his watch he decided to call Tessa as she may know where Alec was.

"Hey," Tessa greeted, answering the phone at record speed.

"Tess hi, it's Magnus."

"Magnus, it's great to hear from you. How are you? It sucks that you couldn't come with us."

"I'm fine, and what do you mean come with us? Where are you? Is Alec there?"

"...didn't Alec tell you?"

"Tell me what."

"...We're at Jem's house, staying in his cabins for the weekend. We're back Sunday evening."

Magnus stared ahead his jaw dropping. Alec had just left, with no warning at all. Wasn't it common courtesy to at least tell your boyfriend where you were going before you left. The fact that they clearly weren't as close as magnus had thought hurt. Alec said he would be there for him, but he wasn't.

"He didn't tell me," Magnus whispered to Tessa, trying to ignore the feeling of dread that was rising through his body, there had to be another reason.

"Well, we were kind of surprised to see him too. He said he wasn't going to come when we asked on Friday, then he just turned up this morning and got in the car. Actually now I think about it he did seem upset."

Magnus racked his brain for a reason Alec would be mad at him. They had parted yesterday on good terms, with a kiss and a promise to see each other soon, what had changed? Maybe something happened when Alec had dinner with his sister and mother. He pressed his lips together.

"Tessa, can I have Isabelle Lightwoods number."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Isabelle**

**"When everything is wrong I'll come talk to you" - We**ezer

Isabelle lightwood had woken up beside quite a few men in her time. This wasn't to say she slept around….she just….well actually she guessed she kind of did sleep around. It was hard not to when you looked like her.

She was tall with long, slim legs and evenly tanned skin. Her silky black hair fell almost to her waist and fanned out around her shoulders in wild waves. She was also incredibly stylish and although she barely earned enough money to buy clothes from the mainstream chain stores she used her pretty face and sexy aura to attract those who could provide her with the best.

But although she had woken up next to big muscled football players, fashion conscious pretty boys and the occasional artistic dreamboat...she had never had the feelings that she did when she rolled over to face the boy beside her.

He was thin and lean, with a mop of messy brown hair and soft hazel eyes that stared back at her through thick lens. He was propped up and his elbow and seemed thoroughly confused. "At first I thought I was dreaming," he said conversationally and Isabelle tried hard to focus her sleep addled mind on his words, "but then after pinching myself for a bit I decided that I wasn't."

Isabelle didn't quite know what to say to this. "Why did you think you were dreaming?" she asked.

"Because this doesn't happen to guys like me." Seeing her confused expression he expanded, "wake up half-naked next to one of the most beautiful girls in the world I mean."

A thrill ran through Isabelle when he called her beautiful, but she quickly dismissed it. "Simon," she started but then stopped, as what he said was true. Waking up next to Isabelle lightwood was not something that happened to geeky, awkward guys like Simon. In fact she never thought it would.

She had first met Simon lewis barely a week ago when she had visited her brother at Idris Academy….

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Isabelle's mouth gaped wide open as she set eyes on him. He was tall and tanned, with spiked hair, a nose piercing and professional-looking make up.

"Wow," she gasped, still unable to believe what she was hearing, "are you telling me my brother kissed that hot...hot piece of ass." She glance over at her brother, expecting to see him blushing furiously, but he didn't seem to be listening. He stared at Magnus Bane intently, with a slightly worried expression.

Then before she knew it he was off, running towards the taller boy, his black hair flying everywhere. Isabelle watched him leave, dumbstruck. She had never seen her brother act like this. He was always so quiet, so reserved and he hardly ever let his emotions get out of control. et there he was, running after a clearly gay and apparently rebellious guy, not caring who saw him. He was clearly changing and she felt proud.

"He must really like this guy," she murmured to herself.

"Magus is a great guy. So is Alec actually, one of the best people I've had the pleasure of knowing." Tessa smiled.

Isabelle returned the look, "yeah, Alec has always looked after me and…..well me. He's almost been like a parent, cooking, cleaning driving us places…..and he never once complained. I never understood how he could be so selfless, mum used to say he was an angel sent from heaven to help us out," she laughed softly.

"Look guys I know the resemblance is striking but I swear I'm not an angel." Isabelle looked up to see the arrogant blond from earlier flop down besides Clary. Isabelle wasn't sure what to make of him. Her first impression was that he was a complete arse, but Alec had insisted that he had hidden depths and there was something in the way that he looked at the redhead that made Isabelle think he was a good person.

Jace wrapped his arms around his petite girlfriend(?) and she squealed and tried to push him off. "Ewww Jace don't, you stink." Isabelle watched as the two continued to roll around, giggling and insulting each other. She envied them, as for all her many affairs, she had never come close to a relationship like theirs.

The other three people, who had been playing football with Jace, sat down as well and began chatting. "Hey, where's Alec?" the brown haired boy asked, adjusting his glasses.

"He ran off with a glittery hottie," Isabelle replied, smirking again at her brother's uncharacteristic escape.

Simon raised his eyebrows, "oh…." he trailed off, clearly unsure of what to say.

Isabelle frowned, "why, do you have a problem with that?"

"no no not at all…..it...just doesn't seem like the kind of thing Alec would do." Izzy smiled at this, she was glad she wasn't the only one who noticed the change in her brother.

"Yeah, it is very out of character," she mused, "Alec's normally dead shy. In fact apart from me, Alec hasn't ever had friends before he came here."

"Really? I'm surprised, he's such a nice guy…...Are you two really close then?"

Isabelle surveyed the brown haired boy closely. Normally she hated confiding in people, as it made her feel vulnerable, but Simon seemed nice and she got the feeling he wouldn't tell anybody. "Well us Lightwoods have always been incredibly poor. Our Father left when I was eight, leaving my mum to raise Alec, Max and I by herself."

"Max? Alec never said he had another sibling.." Simon interrupted.

Isabelle gave him a sad smile, "Yer Alec doesn't like to talk about it." Simon raised an eyebrow but let her continue. "Mum would always have to work so hard to provide for us. She'd sometimes have nearly three jobs and we'd hardly see her. This meant that Alec practically raised us, even though he was only just nine. He'd cook, clean and make sure we always got safely on the bus to school. He arranged play-dates and made us do all our homework. I don't think I realized how amazing he was until I was a bit older, but...he was, and still is, the best older brother I could've ever had. Then when I was sixteen I persuaded Alec to go to a party with me- as he never really went out- and he got really drunk. Then he had to go pick Max up. I don't think he realized how drunk he was, I told him not to go but then I gave in quick because Alec always knew what was best. But he didn't that night. He crashed the car and Max died….I don't think he ever forgave himself. He thinks it was his fault and no matter how many times I try to tell him it was, it's no use. If anything it was my fault. I shouldn't of made him go to that stupid party and I shouldn't have let him get in the car."

Izzy wiped her eyes furiously. She hated it did feel good to talk about what happened. She had only really discussed it with her therapist and her mother as when ever she brought up the subject to Alec he froze and seemed to mentally retreat to somewhere she couldn't reach him.

"Hey Iz, don't cry," Simon murmured taking her hand and rubbing circles on her palm. Isabelle was surprised to say the least. No boy had ever comforted her with such a sweet and simple gesture before.

"Look," he murmured his glasses slipping down his nose as he leaned closer, "I don't really know you, or Max or exactly what happened but…..I know that it wasn't your fault and you should never think that it is ever again."

Isabelle gave him a small, watery smile. Gazing into his warm chocolaty eyes she could see hope. It was only a spark...but it was enough.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888**

After their first meeting things had only got better. They had texted for about three days straight- as although they didn't actually have that much in common, there was always something to talk about. Then they finally arranged to go out for a meal on friday evening. They'd had a great time, filled with laughter, dancing (mostly from Isabelle as Simon had two left feet). Then they had gone back to Isabelle's in a flurry of drunken kisses which soon turned to more.

Which left them lying in her bed staring at each other. "Look simon," Izzy said firmly sitting up, "I know that I have a bit of a reputation but I promise you're not just another guy I sleep with. I really like you." She let the words pour out. She could often be quite blunt.

Simon gaped slightly, but before he could speak, Izzy's shrill ringtone sounded, causing them both to jump violently then laugh. She fished out her mobile and looked down at the number on the screen. It was unknown so she hesitated but still answered it, because as much as she didn't want to talk to a sales company or some random guy she met in a club last week, it could be important...it could be Alec and she couldn't risk losing him.

"Hello," she said, praying it wasn't someone trying to sell her stuff.

"Hey," a smooth, velvety voice answered, "is this Isabelle?"

"Yeah, who is this?"

"Um Magnus Bane, you might not know me. I'm dating your brother."

So this was Alec's exotic hottie, Isabelle could barely contain her excitement. "MAGNUS! I'm so glad to talk to you! I can't believe you managed to encapture my nerdy, angelic, not to mention absolutely virginal in every way brother. He is completely smitten with you, not that I'm really surprised, I mean you are gorgeous and your fashion sense is awesome." Out of the corner of her eye she thought Simon seemed slightly jealous, but she ignored him.

Magnus chuckled on the other side of the line, "Well let me tell you that Alec has shown me many pictures of you and you too are always dressed to impress, although the boiler suit phase was…..interesting."

Isabelle groaned. When she was ten she had been given a leopard print pink and yellow boiler suit and she wore it obsessively for half a year. It had haunted he since.

"But actually," Magnus said, his voice turning slightly more serious, "I actually phoned to ask what happened when your had a meal with you yesterday. Because before we were fine and now he's not answering my texts or calls and has suddenly decided to take a weekend trip." The hurt and worry in Magnus' voice was clear and Isabelle was pleased that her brother had found someone who cared for him. But then what Magnus had said sank in and she frowned in confusion.

"But Alec didn't have a meal with us, I cancelled at the last minute. Last I heard he was going somewhere with Jace."

There was a long silence then Magnus said stiffly, "I have to go," and hung up.

Isabelle turned to look at Simon, "I think Alec's messed up."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Magnus put down the phone with a shaking hand.

He just didn't understand. Why had Alec lied to him. Why had he not told Magnus he was going away. Why was he ignoring him.

Magnus was certain he hadn't done something to upset the boy in their short separation. In fact Magnus was the one who should be upset. He had just found out that his mother had committed suicide and Alec was throwing a hissy fit about….well nothing. He needed the boy, and Alec had let him down.

It must have been Jace's fault, he concluded after a bit more pacing. The blond had never liked Magnus, so maybe he'd said something to Alec on their little bonding night out that had put him off dating Magnus.

Magnus clenched his fist and prepared to make yet another phone call.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Jace**

**"I plan on burning through another nine lives"- Shinedown**

"I bet you can't"

"Well you my friend are a fool, as I can and I will prove it."

"Jace don't, it's too dangerous." Jace Herondale hesitated slightly, not wanting to upset his girlfriend, but the challenging look in the other boy's eyes was impossible to ignore. "Clary dear, I am sorry, but this idiot needs to know that I'm better than him."

Clary scowled but stepped back and let Jace turn back to the cliff edge. They were all staying in log cabins on Jem's grounds. The place was beautiful with carefully trimmed lawns that slowly turned into a thick forest. The wood ran for a couple of acres before thinning out to reveal high cliffs that gave way to an enormous lake.

Jace, Clary, Tessa and the latest addition to their group: Will. Jace had decided- five minutes after meeting him- that he hated Will. The boy was confident, cocky and a daredevil. He had curley black hair and blue eyes (that Clary had described as "pretty"). In fact Tessa had been very surprised by the obvious animosity between the two boys because, as she pointed out, they had a lot in common.

However that was the problem. They were too alike.

"Go on then Johnny boy, do it or are you too scared."

"My name is Jace," he growled back, before turning back to face the cliff edge. Earlier that day they had been talking about the hot weather and how nice it would be to swim in the lake when Jem mentioned that some of the local boys liked to jump of the nearby cliffs into the water below. Jace had said that that was an awesome idea and he would do it any day, Will had then called his bluff which led to them all standing on the cliff, waiting for Jace to jump (with the exception of Jem and Alec who were both feeling ill).

Jace stepped right to the edge, curling his toes round the chipped rock. It was a long way down and he couldn't tell how shallow the water below him was. Plus if he jumped wrong and hit the rocks then he would be seriously injured, if not dead. A shiver ran down his side and he took a deep breath, reading himself.

"Jace wait, please don't do this," Clary begged from besides him, her voice fearful. She grasped his hand desperately but he just gently detached himself and leaned forward slightly. "Wait," he said, pulling out his mobile and handing it to Clary. However just before the black rectangles touched her skin, it began to vibrate.

"Huh, I should probably get this," he mused, pressing the accept button and pressing the phone to his ears.

He thought he heard Will mutter, "coward" and had a good mind to punch him, but the other person was speaking.

"Hello," a smooth voice said and Jace recognised it instantly (he had an excellent memory), it was Magnus Bane.

Oh, it's you," he scowled. He wasn't overly keen on Magnus, despite his badass fighting skills. "What do you want?"

"Gee no need to be so nice. Actually, I want to know what's up with Alec. He's ignoring me and I don't know why."

Jace debated whether or not he should tell Magnus about their little visit to Taki's, but he guessed it was Alec's choice. "It's up to Alec weather he tells you or not."

"But he's ignoring me"

"Well tough luck," Jace said bluntly, not being mean but merely factual. His finger was about to press the end call button when Magnus cried, "Jace wait…..look, I know you don't like me but…..I need him. I need to talk to him. Please tell me what's wrong."

Jace gritted his teeth, he knew that as Alec's friend he should just hang up but something about the desperation in Magnus' voice stopped him.

"Fuck it," he swore and told Magnus everything. When he's finished there was a silence, punctuated only by heavy breathing. "he saw me?" Magnus said.

"yep"

"and he got mad?"

"sure did"

"and ran away?"

"like an olympian"

He heard Magnus swear colorfully before hanging up abruptly. Jace stared at his phone until a voice broke his thoughts.

"Gonna jump now or do you have to go run a couple more errands?"

Jace turned to glare at Will, all his pride and determination returning. "Nope, I'm ready," he replied, handing his phone to Clary and resuming his place on the Cliff edge.

"Will, take it back. This is ridiculous," another person said, Tessa this time.

Will looked bored as he drawled, "yeah I guess it is, this was a hard challenge and not everyone is incredibly brave."

That did it. Jace turned to look the shorter boy in the eye. "But I am," he said and jumped.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Magnus**

**"Why does the world, as I know it, keep on bringing me down" - Forever the Sickest Kids**

Magnus banged his head rhythmically against the wall. Why did everything have to go wrong. Why was his life so full of shit.

Of all the places Alec could have gone, Taki's was where he was. He had seen Magnus at his worst. A primordial caveman, unable to control his anger. No wonder the boy ran.

Sweet innocent Alec, he must hate Magnus now. He was probably disgusted and horrified by his violent, angry side that Magnus had tried so hard to hide.

Well he guessed that was it.

They were probably done.

What hurt most was that he never got to say goodbye…...he remembered tessa's words, how she had told him to come and texted him the address.

He could go.

just to see Alec one last time. To say he was sorry.

He could…..

**A/N**

**Hey guys, soooo I hoped you liked this. It was a bit here and there and there are a hell of a lot of phone calls, but I think it's necessary.**

**see bit at end of A/N for how to get a sneaky SNIPPET of next weeks chap**

**I'm writing this in the park right now and it's really nice and sunny-which is unusual for england- and I'm waiting for an audition. A real audition…...wish me luck :/**

**Also I have prom tomorrow so I have to do the whole try and look pretty thing, which is exhausting and hair and i have heels that I can barely walk in soooo that'll be interesting.**

**One last thing, how do you guys feel about LEMONS (this is in caps so you will read). I'm not sure whether I will write any or not but please review and let me know if you want them or i defo won't do them…..**

**reviews (last chap was my most reviewed yet):**

**SherryBane- Thanks for such a lovely review. I'm glad you like my writing technique, I think it's really started to improve since I stated on this website. They should teach fanfiction at school. I agree that Anzo sucks and symbolism is always nice in literature. Sorry to prolong the Malec fight suspense, but they will talk next chap. it's so nice finishing exams isn't it *high five* and cheers to a long long long summer holiday XD**

**soul eater fan and mangaanima- Here is more…..maybe Alec will forgive him, wait and see ;)**

**DanyJay- great review xx it makes me happy to think that you read this all in one go, thats a lot of time so thanks. Glad you like the atmosphere, even though it's mostly depressing and I think I actually have an idea for what's gonna happen next, fingers crossed.**

**Putty Tat Lion- Thanks, and thank you for reading regularly :)**

**gsugav- I know cliffhangers are a pain, but that's how I make you come back for more. I have another fic called The Favour that's completed…..just saying. Don't worry tho I won't stop this story half way, I hate it when other writers do it so I won't, pinky promise.**

**SharkAngel- tah dah**

**Reader7264- hopefully they will keep their heads and talk it out but who knows.**

**adelsaro- confrontation is coming, and you should always expect the unexpected cause I love surprising people.**

** Guest- I can't promise anything**

**deviant97- I know I was going to have Magnus watch Alec leave (cause like you said the dram would have been awesome) but I wanted magnus to be a detective and figure out why alec was ignoring him. The suspense continues.**

** .SomerhalderJacobBlack- Ikr**

**AngelWithASeraphBlade- I can't promise anything….hehehe…..wait till next week**

**SparklesAreMyLife- Glad you like Magnus' backstory, I tried hard to make it very similar to the books, but still my own.**

**Anairafuji - finger's crossed**

**kokozfic- Yay you have an account :) Magnus' mother is so nice isn't she. Hopefully Alec will listen to Magnus and let him explain. Alec and Jace are so good together aren't they, YOU are MY little god ;)**

**ChocolateWriter- nice guess, bet you can't guess what will happen on the death anniversary… :p thank you for reviewing on like every chapter xx**

**RedCoral- Yep, hopefully Alec doesn't scare easily.**

**Intoxic- Yeah, I wanted Magnus' mum to kill herself like she did in the books. Magnus is a total ninja :) I hate Anzo too :( xx**

**MagnusBane800- i'm glad that her death was sufficiently dramatic enough, I was going to originally just have Anzo kill her, but I figured that everyone expected that so I didn't.**

**RangerofFiction- hopefully I can make you actually cry soon, (in the non-mean way).**

**Phew that was a lot of reviews. **

**Review this chap to get a snippet of the next**

**Cya soon**  
**lot's of virtual love**  
**Amy**  
**xxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Disclaimer: surprise, I'm Cassandra Claire, yall fell for my prank :P**

**The Walls Are Down**

**"I wish we could take back the things we said,**  
**Cos what we said's not always what we meant,**  
**We lost our heads, in the moment,**  
**And the words we used them like a weapon,**  
**But no one wins if we both walk away,**  
**And we hid behind the people we became,**  
**We're warmer than that, we're better than that,**  
**And i still cherish all the things we had" - Leona Lewis**

Alec sat on the small pine bed, sulking. He was rather good at sulking, after perfecting the art during many years of being related to Isabelle. As he was mainly responsible for his siblings, he had never really been able to throw tantrums, as he'd be the one who'd have to clean up. So instead he had sulked and remained moody and cold, whilst still performing the necessary "big brother duties".

He remembered one time, after Isabelle had spilt hot chocolate all over his brand new copy of "the Great Gatsby", he had refused to talk to her for five whole days, until she apologized (although she never actually did and just he gave up in the end).

At that moment however he was at the peak of his sulking abilities. The room around him was almost black and he glared at the far wall with a ferocity that could boil lead.

He couldn't believe that Magnus would keep secrets like that. Was he ever planning on telling Alec that he enjoyed beating up strangers in his free time. It was common knowledge that only cowards, idiots and psychopaths took their anger out on random people and Alec did not want to date anyone who fell into one of those categories.

The sweet persona Magnus had around Alec was clearly just an act to hide the fact that Magnus Bane really was the good-for-nothing-loner-rebel that everyone said he was. He had probably been playing Alec from the start. Alec sighed. As much as it hurt that theory made sense, why else would the great Magnus Bane spend time with him.

"This is stupid, Magnus loves you and you know it," a small voice scolded, but he pushed it aside. Because he didn't want to acknowledge the truth, which was that he was scared.

He had seen Magnus seriously maim someone, as if it were child's play. The man hadn't even flinched or pitied his opponent. Seeing that side of Magnus terrified him and he didn't know if he would ever look at him the same way again.

A soft knock on the door interrupted his musing and he grunted something that sounded like "come in".

The door slid open and a tall boy peered round the door, his silver hair falling into his eyes. "Hey Alec," Jem smiled, stepping into the room. "I was just wondering if you wanted a drink?" he held out a Condensation covered can of coke (A/N- alliteration much) and Alec suddenly realized he hadn't yet eaten.

"Yes please," he smiled, taking the can and gulping the coke (which was not such a good idea as it was really fizzy and made his eyes water). Jem came and sat down besides him on the bed.

"Feeling better?" Jem asked, giving Alec a sympathetic look.

Alec was confused for a second- as how did Jem know about him and Magnus- before he realized that the other boy was referring to the mysterious bug Alec had claimed to have caught (or as Jace liked to say "double-volcano-itis").

"Umm, yeah" Alec said quickly in an attempt to cover up his poor lying skills, "much better. Although I doubt I'll be well enough to go out….of this room…..as I'm very tired." Alec winced as he continued to dig a metaphorical hole with his gabbling.

Jem gave him an odd look but didn't question him. Alec breathed a sigh of relief and uncrossed his fingers. "So what's everyone else doing?" Alec changed the subject abruptly.

"Well, I think Tessa said she was going to show everyone the docks, although Will wanted to go to the woods." Jem's voice sounded wistful, "I wanted to go with them but.."

"You're ill too, aren't you?" Alec said,taking in the boy's appearance. Jem looked paler than he usually did (which was very pale indeed), grey shadows circled his eyes and his bones struck out slightly on his angular face.

"Well I hope you feel better soon," Alec said, patting his friend awkwardly on the back.

"Me too," Jem whispered, "me too."

Hours later they were sat on the sofa in Jem's cabin, covered by massive blankets watching Titanic (their joint guilty pleasure) and although Jem didn't know the reason Alec felt bad, his company helped. Having someone beside him helped. Alec realized that sometimes, he didn't have to be alone.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"And then, without a flicker of fear, I leapt from the cliff top and into the churning waters below."

Clary let out another massive sigh and groaned, "yes Jace I know, I was there. And you left out the bit where you screamed like a girl on the way down."

Jace scowled at this, "that is so not true, and I'm just practising telling the story for Alec and Jem's sake. It's gonna be an epic re-enactment, with real water and we will paint the couch brown to represent the cliff and-"

"-no you won't," Tessa interrupted sternly, "it's Jem's cabin and if you mess it up then he won't invite us back again."

Jace frowned and opened his mouth to answer but Clary hastily asked, "what's wrong with Jem anyway? Does he have Alec's bug?"

"Double-volcano-itis," Jace quipped, but everyone ignored him.

Tessa and Will exchanged worried glances before Will said, "It's none of your business," the same time Tessa said, "something like that"

There was an awkward silence whilst the pair appeared to have a telepathic conversation then Tessa turned back to Clary and Jace, "he's just ill, I'm sure he'll feel better tomorrow."

This seemed to anger Will as he gave an incredulous huff and quickened his pace. Tessa sighed.

When they finally reached the cabin, Jace reached out to open the door and was confronted by an unexpected sight. Both Jem and Alec were curled up on the large couch (one at either end) swamped by two massive fluffy blankets. They were sipping what looked like hot chocolate- smothered by cream and marshmallows- and watching the large flat screen T.V. When Jace entered Alec grabbed for the remote, frantically pressing the button and making the screen go black, but not before Jace caught a glimpse of Kate Winslet giving Leonardo DiCaprio the gooey eyes.

Jace let out a snicker and lept onto the couch, in between the two. "I'm flying Jack," he sang, in a high pitched simper. He spread out his arms and closed his eyes, pretending to be Rose at the helm of Titanic.

"It's a good film," Alec growled, his voice hidden by the pillow he was facepalming.

"yeah for girls," Will smirked entering behind the blond.

"Hey, I like it too," Jem said calmly.

"It's an awesome film," Tessa added.

"Yer I swear it won at least one Oscar," Clary said.

Turned to look incredulously at the three. "You're all ganging up on me" he cried dramatically pointing a finger. "First he tries to kill me," Jace glared at Will who was sipping at a large glass of beer he got from god knows where, "now you three are trying to argue about the quality of a film we know you only watch because of the hot dude,"

"LEONARDO DICAPRIO," the girls shouted.

"What ever, the point is you are all out to get me."

"I'm out to get you, but that's 'cause you're a douche," Will smirked.

Jace gasped in mock horror, "HOW DARE YOU I-"

The sound of someone knocking on the door made them all shut up. Clary frowned and looked around, to see that everyone was in the room.

"Are we expecting someone?" Tessa asked.

"No…..My parents are away so, no we aren't." Jem replied looking equally confused. He made to get up and open the door, but Clary grabbed his arm, "wait, what if it's a psycho," she squeaked, "horror movies have taught me never to open the door after eight o'clock if you are not expecting company."

Jem rolled his eyes, "well I can bring a weapon or something." Then the silver haired boy reached over and grabbed something.

"You can't fight a psychopath with a statue of buddha," Tessa sighed, "plus you shouldn't be doing any fighting, let Jace go."

"WHAT!" Jace cried, "I can't go, the pretty ones always die first."

"For God's sake," Will groaned and stalked out of the room towards the front door. "Who are you and why are you calling so late," they heard him snap to the visitor.

"God I hope it isn't a family friend" Jem groaned falling back against the pillows.

They could hear the stranger replying but his voice was muffled by the rain that was now pouring down.

"It's funny how the weather can change from sunny to rainy in such a short period of time," Clary mused.

Jace gave her a disbelieving look, "Clary this is no time for your weird observations, I am trying to eavesdrop."

"Ok, well he's just through here," They heard Will say as footsteps approached. He rounded the corner looking fed up, followed by a dripping Magnus.

Jace's mouth fell open. He had never seen the sparkly boy so dishevelled. Magnus' hair hung in strands around his face, his cotton sweater was limp and purple Doc Martens squelched as he walked. He fiddled with his thumbs and avoided eye contact.

Jace didn't think he'd show up. Magnus knew how mad Alec was, why wasn't he giving him space to cool down. Jace glanced over at Alec to see how he was reacting to his boyfriend's sudden appearance, only to find that he wasn't even looking. Alec was, as he had been for the last ten minutes, staring into space as he sipped his hot chocolate-hands clenched around the chipped mug.

Magnus was staring at the boy too. Looking scared. "Alec," he whispered and although his voice was super quiet, Alec tensed and slowly turned. His blue eyes widened in shock and he almost dropped his drink.

"W-what are you doing here," he stuttered, scrambling to his feet and backing away slightly.

Magnus looked as if his heart was crumbling with ever word Alec said and the fear in his eyes. "Alec, darling I….I came to explain."

"I don't want to hear it" Alec said and stumbled backwards, through the back door and into the night, followed closely by Magnus.

Jace stepped forward, unsure whether he should go after the two but Clary grabbed his arm, "Leave them," she murmured, "they need to talk."

Jace bit his lip. "I know but….I don't trust him, Magnus I mean."

"He would never hurt Alec."

"Yeah, you're right" Jace said, after a pause, but he wasn't sure that she was.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Alec please, just hear me out"

Alec ignored the voice behind him and kept running, his feet slapping the wet ground and splattering mud everywhere.

"Alec!" he could hear magnus getting closer and remembered that his boyfriend was a lot fitter than him. Then he recalled the reason why and quickened his pace.

"Alec, wait," a hand closed around his wrist and he shook it off as if he had been electrocuted. "Just hear me out…..please."

Alec spun to face the other boy, his breath quickening, "hear what Magnus? That you are sorry for lying to me? Sorry for hurting people? For not being yourself?" He stared into the swirling green eyes before him, "Look I need you to tell me the truth. Do you actually want to be with me, or was this all a game to you?"

Magnus flinched back as if Alec had punched him. "What," he choked, "I-of course I want you Alec. I don't think I've ever wanted anything as much as I want you. And I am sorry…..for lying and hiding this part of me but, can't you see why? I was scared, I was ashamed. I didn't want you to see the horrible person I am sometimes, because i knew you'd react like this." He gestured to their current situation: soaking wet outside, both breathing heavy.

"WELL HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO REACT!" Alec yelled, clutching his hair at the roots. "I witness my sweet, loving, supposedly "misunderstood" boyfriend beating the living crap out of some stranger. It scares me Magnus, I thought I knew you but now…"

Magnus let out a sob and whispered, "I know" and he sat down, on the grassy verge, covered in mud. He looked so broken and hopeless that Alec found himself sitting besides him.

"Just tell me why," he whispered.

Magnus gave a ragged breath, "it's just a way to cope. I know it's a bad one, but most are, aren't they. Sometimes my life just seems so shit I just...I need to get it out. I can't keep it all in, it hurts. And yesterday...I tried to phone you, but you didn't pick up so..."

Alec felt guilt stir in his stomach. He had seen the missed calls soon after he had arrived back at his dorm room, panting, his mind reeling with what he had just seen. He had assumed that the calls had been made after Alec had witnessed the fight, so he had ignored them.

He reached out and silently took Magnus' hand, thinking about what the boy had just said. It was true that Magnus was going through a hard time, what with the anniversary of his mother's death approaching and he guessed that fighting willing butch guys was better than drugs or self-harm.

"I'm sorry," he said finally. "I knew you were going through shit and I shouldn't have over reacted and ran away. I should have talked to you like a mature adult; then maybe we wouldn't be in this mess." (He meant the last bit figuratively and literally, as they were sat in a lot of mud.)

"You have nothing to apologize for Alec, nothing at all. It's my problem and I promise I will try not to lose control again." He gave Alec a small smile and Alec returned it.

They sat in a comfortable silence (broken only by the pattering rain) until Alec whispered. "What made you so upset last night?" He said it softly, not wanting to pry, but unwilling to have any more secrets between them.

"Well...I remembered what happened."

Alec's breath caught in his throat and he held Magnus' hand tighter.

"My dad found out that he wasn't my dad and that my Mum had an affair twenty years ago and he went mad. They fought and...I tried to help, but I didn't get there in time and she died. My father told me she killed herself and I guess it makes sense- she'd had depression for a while- but I don't want to believe it."

Alec wasn't sure if Magnus was crying, due to the rain sliding over his skin, but the tremble in his voice broke Alec's heart. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Magnus' slender waist and pulled him close, stroking his hair softly. There was nothing he could say, but he hoped that being there was enough.

All of the remaining anger at Magnus drained away, leaving him hollow. He understood why the boy felt the need to inflict some of the pain he felt on others. Alec imagined that if he were in Magnus position, he may well do the same.

"Alec," Magnus whispered, staring into his eyes.

"yeah,"

"I-I think I'm in love with you."

There was a silence as Alec processed this.

"It's okay if you don't feel the same I just wanted you to know that-"

"Of course I love you idiot," Alec laughed and he leaned forward to kiss him.

And despite the fact that both their lips were numb from the cold and they were soaked from the rain, it was the best kiss Alec had ever had.

**A/N**

**Awww cute ending. Malec have made up. Next Chapter(s?) will be extra fluffy before we deal with the depressing death anniversary shit.**

**Thanks for so many reviews, I got 29…. that's a lot.**

**I think in the future I will reply to reviews through the wonders of pming, except those who don't have an account.**

**Reviews for the accountless (this sounds like a weird charity):**

**Guest- Glad you liked it, I wanted to add the Infernal devices characters as I love the series and I actually read them before TMI. Will is my dream guy but unfortunately he will only be a temporary character as him and Jace are too alike.**

**until I die- Thanks for being so nice, I'm still not sure what to do about lemons but you guys will know soon enough. The audition went very well, I may have an all day shoot on Tuesday (eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee)**

**Livthereader- hello again thanks for reviewing, I do like lemons (both the fruit and the fictional style)**

**DanyJay- Sorry, I have a thing for cliffhangers, at least this chap ends nicely. Glad I made you laugh and I agree, it sucks when Malec fight.**

**Hotcisawesome- Yay, Alec forgave him! they are bbfs again!**

**Guest(2)- lemons are cool, and malec are all better now :)**

**Thhanks for everything**  
**Lots of virtual love**  
**Amy**  
**xxx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Disclaimer: Both the characters and my happiness belong to the wonderful Cassandra Clare.**

**This is a bit of a crap chapter, but oh well.**

**A Little bit of Heaven**

**"Your eyes are blue like the ocean,**

**and baby I'm lost out at sea" - Stephan Jerzak**

"So tell me again why you are covered in mud," Tessa repeated, eyebrow raised.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Magnus purred suggestively.

Alec almost choked on his breath, but managed to gasp, "Shut up." He turned to Tessa, Jem and Will who were all trying to hide their laughter, "I swear we didn't do anything, we just sat down, that's why."

"Then why is there mud all up your back and in your hair?" Will smirked and Alec was again grateful for the absence of Jace (he and Clary had vanished of to their cabin).

"I...I…" Alec felt his face heat up dramatically, but thankfully Jem saved him.

"There are only three cabins, so I'm guessing you'll share with Alec?" He asked looking at Magnus.

Magnus glanced at Alec, who nodded. "Seems like it," he grinned, a cheeky glint in his eyes.

"Just remember the walls are thin," Will said, causing Tessa to giggle.

Alec blushed again and Magnus chuckled, "hmmm I can't promise anything,"

"Magnus!" Alec exclaimed and he grabbed his boyfriend and dragged him out of the door and away from the hysterical laughter.

Magnus was still chuckling at the look on Alec's face, as they reached the cabin. "Stop laughing," Alec grumbled, although he wasn't really that annoyed with the other boy.

"Sorry darling, I just love seeing that adorable blush of yours." The said blush deepened and Magnus grinned.

"Now," he said as they stepped into the cute wooden hut, bare except for two beds, a chest of draws, woollen rug and bathroom. "First things first we should get all this mud off, darling do you want to use the shower first, as I doubt you'd be willing to let me come in with you," he dropped Alec yet another glittery wink and Alec gulped, noticeably.

"I erm..I don't...I"

"Which is perfectly alright sweetie, I would never push you," Magnus added then gestured towards the bathroom.

"No, you go first," Alec whispered, he didn't think he'd be able to shower knowing Magnus was outside waiting.

"Hmm, that may be a good idea, wouldn't want you to pass out," and with that he gave Alec one last grin, stripped all his clothes off and strutted towards the bathroom.

Alec almost did faint right there, but he managed to grip onto the nearby chest of drawers. All the blood seemed to rush either to his head, or much further south.

Magnus glanced back at the door, taking in Alec's wide eyes and quick breathing. "Try not to have a heart attack he smirked and shut the door behind him.

Alec took a large shaky breath and collapsed onto the wooden floorboards. He couldn't wipe the image of a naked Magnus from his mind….not that he particularly wanted to but he was scared to think about such things. Maybe he was too much of a prude, something Isabelle had been telling him for the last few years. Was it so weird to think about his boyfriend like that?

Everyone else seemed to think they were doing it, so why didn't they. Alec got to his feet, intending to go in there and show Magnus that he was not afraid...except... he was.

He was afraid...and a prude...not to mention completely out of his depth when it came to this sort of thing.

He sat back on the floor.

Maybe he wasn't ready yet, but he would be soon.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Hours later all seven of them were sat on the thick carpet of Jem's cabin. Surrounding a small coffee table filled with shots.

Magnus saw Alec give him an apprehensive look and he squeezed his hand gently. He was pretty sure Alec hadn't been drunk for a long time (maybe even the night his brother died) so he probably couldn't hold his liquor.

This was going to be fun.

"Sooooo," Jace grinned- a wild glint in his eyes, "everybody ready?"

"What exactly are we doing?" Clary asked, the only one who looked as nervous as Alec.

"Well my little shot of ginger ale," Magnus was pretty sure the blond was already tipsy, "it's a simple game of wits, bravery and not puking...ness."

"Could you be any more vague," Will scowled. The tension between Jace and Will was obvious and didn't seem to be going any time soon. Magnus would have thought that with them both acting like egotistic pricks, they ought to get on...but it seemed they were too similar for that.

"Yes. Yes I could." Jace retorted. Will Opened his mouth to argue back, but Jem's hand on his arm stopped the boy in his tracks.

"Could you please explain the game Jace," Jem smiled, always the peacemaker.

"As you asked so nicely I will. Someone spins the bottle and then they give whoever it lands on a choice of truth or dare. If they don't want to answer the truth or do the dare then they have to take a shot. Who ever takes the most shots throughout the game has to get naked and run a lap of all the cabins. Everyone understand?" The group nodded in unison some looking apprehensive, others excited.

Magnus smirked, he'd played many games like this in his time and they never failed to amuse him. Alec looked up at him, his expression anxious, "Magnus," he whispered, "I'm not a very good drunk so could you, um, make sure I don't do something I really regret." Magnus ran his finger down the boy's pale cheek and nodded.

"Ok then I'll start," Jace grinned and without further ado, he spun the empty beer bottle on the carpet. It whizzed around for a bit (Jace had spun it quite hard) before it landed on Jem.

"Truth or Dare?" Jace asked.

"Truth," Jem smiled.

"Hmmmmm, loss of virginity; who, when and where, go."

Magnus could feel Alec cringe beside him and smiled at his boyfriend's adorable nievity. Jem however looked fairly unfazed and calm, "Tessa, two years ago, in her dorm room."

Tessa blushed slightly, Jace grinned and Will looked oddly blank. Next Jem spun the bottle and it landed on Clary, "truth" she said, chewing nervously on her bottom lip.

"How far have you got with Jace?"

Clary choked slightly, her face flushing and she hastily reached out and downed one of the shots, wincing at it's bitter taste. Jace laughed loudly, causing Clary to glare at him.

Then she spun the bottle and- whether by accident or not- it landed on Jace. "Dare" he said immediately. A wicked smile spread over Clary's petite feature and you could almost see the glee in her eyes.

"I dare you to…..kiss one of the other guys here, properly though not just a peck."

Jace gave her an incredulous glance and looked as if he was about to protest when he caught sight of Will's mocking smile. The blond grit his teeth, before he began examining the people around him. Magnus tried to make himself look as unattractive as possible (something that was very hard for him) as he didn't really want to be kissed by a blond idiot.

Then, without warning, Jace dove forward, grabbed Alec's chin and pressed their lips together. Alec froze, seemingly unable to move or think. Then just as he raised his hands to push Jace away (or so Magnus hoped) the boy pulled back, grinning wildly. Magnus would have been jealous- after all his boyfriend just kissed another guy- but Alec's expression was just too funny.

He looked as if his mother had just walked in, ripped of her skin and revealed she was really an alien from mars (shocked, terrified and worried). Blue eyes glanced nervously up at Magnus as if expecting the latter to be mad, but he just smiled and whispered, "it's ok sweetie, it was just a little kiss," then he leaned slightly closer, "nothing like the ones I'm going to give you later." He felt Alec shudder and he smirked triumphantly.

Jace spun the bottle for the second time that night and it landed on Will. "Dare," the black haired teen grinned, challenging Jace. Jace leaned back thoughtfully, eager to give his rival a bad one.

"Grab ice from the cooler and shove it down your pants for a whole minute."

Will frowned, but went off silently, returning with a bag of ice cubes. Tessa was grinning widely and Jem looked pleased. Then with one last glare at Jace, Will grabbed about five ice cubes and shoved the into his pants.

"Shit," he swore, his face twisting comically. The whole group fell about laughing. Magnus glance over at Alec to see the boy red in the face and clutching his stomach.

"OH MY GOD," Will was jumping around now, swearing and panting.

"Twenty seconds left," Jace screeched gleefully, enjoying Will's discomfort more than he probably should.

"Fuck, Fuck, Fuck,Fuck"

"Time's up," Tessa laughed.

"FUCK," Will screamed as he removed the ice as fast as he could and slumped on the ground, "there goes my children, I think my balls have fallen off."

Then, after a few minutes recovery- he spun the bottle himself, until it landed on Magnus, who didn't feel too stressed. "Dare," he said, giving Will a wide smile.

"I dare you…..to take of an item of clothing every time someone takes a shot."

Everyones eyes trailed down Magnus' clothing choice. Skinny leather jeans, a black tank topped by a sheer blue jumper and he was barefooted. Alec gave him a half nervous, half lustful look that Magnus returned with a wink. He was not someone who was at all embarrassed by nudity, plus he was looking forward to seeing Alec blush.

"It would be my pleasure" he purred, earning a glance of respect from Will. Magnus then reached over and twisted the- now slightly chipped- bottle. It landed on an apprehensive Tessa, "Truth" she murmured.

Magnus looked her straight in her grey eyes. He didn't want to upset her, as they were only just becoming friends again, but there was something he wanted to ask her...but maybe now wasn't the time. Deciding to tackle more serious subjects later when they had more privacy he said, "do you swallow or spit?"

She snorted loudly before reaching for a shot. Magnus then remembered that this meant he had to take something off so he pulled off his sheer top.

When Tessa spun the bottle it landed on Alec. "Truth," he whispered and Magnus noticed how tense his shoulders were. When Alec had said he was bad with talking about personal things, Magnus hadn't realized just how nervous it made him.

"Hmmmm…..What's the dirtiest thought you've ever had about someone."

Alec's mouth fell open and his cheeks flooded with colour. He shot Magnus a panicky glance before taking a shot glass and swallowing the liquid quickly, wincing at the bitter taste. Magnus tried to stop himself grinning. It was nice to know that Alexander, as naive and innocent as he seemed, had dirty thoughts.

He locked eyes with the blushing boy and slowly pulled off his tank top, revelling in the intensity of Alec's stare. "Wow," Clary exclaimed, the words appearing to slip out as she took in Magnus' impressive torso.

"You can look ladies, but do not touch" Magnus smirked, making no attempt to cover himself, "this body belongs to Alexander."

He winked at his boyfriend who made an "mhp"-like noise.

The game continued this way for a while, everyone getting steadily drunker (although no one touched the shots) and more daring.

Tessa dared Jace to eat a teaspoon of the out of date chilli powder they found under the cabin's broken stove- which made him turn redder than Alec and down a pint of milk.

Alec dared Will to sing let it go, standing on the coffee table, dressed in a large white blanket- revealing that he was actually a decent singer.

At Jem's request Tessa ate chocolate sprinkles off Magnus face, while he giggled and squealed; and Clary dared Alec to show any hidden talents. The blue eyed boy looked confused for a minute before he grinned, "Well I don't know whether I can still do it but…." Then he slid gracefully into the splits. "I used to do gymnastics," he explained seeing their awestruck expressions.

Magnus gulped and tried to resist grabbing the boy and having his way with him. It must have showed on his face as Jace snorted loudly and said, "careful Alec or I think your boyfriend will gobble you up."

"Shut up," Magnus groaned, trying not to think about gobbling Alec up.

"OMG, are you blushing," Clary giggled.

"noooo," Magnus hid his face in his hands. He felt warm arms circle his waist and lips press against his cheek. "You're so cute when you blush," Alec whispered, his breath tickling Magnus' ear. Magnus felt even more turned on, it wasn't like Alec to be so bold.

"I think I like drunk Alec," he replied and kissed his boyfriend's soft mouth.

"Annnnyway" Jace interrupted, spinning the bottle. "Ahhhh, Claaary." It was clear that the blond had had a little too much to drink, "hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm." He tried to tap his chin thoughtfully, but missed his face. "I dare you toooooo, give us a flash of your tits."

Magnus snorted, Jace was about to get bitch slapped so bad. "Excuse me?!" Clary exclaimed.

"Com' ooonn," Jace giggled, giving the redhead a sloppy wink.

"You are such an ass," Clary glared, grabbing a shot glass from the long abandoned coffee table.

"You know what that means," Will grinned at Magnus.

Magnus sighed and began unbuttoning his tight leather trousers. "Oh, just a warning," Magnus said, pausing, "I don't wear underwear."

Will spat out his mouthful of beer and Alec's eyes looked as if they would fall from their sockets. "Dude," Jace spluttered, "no, keep them on."

Will and Jem nodded in agreement, although Clary seemed slightly disappointed. Magnus shrugged, not bothering to do his button back up. He could almost feel the heat coming off Alec's face.

The game progressed for a little while longer until it just became an extremely drunk kissing game.

Clary kissed Jem, Magnus kissed Tessa and after a lot of persuasion, cheering and threats Jace kissed Will.

"Okay," Clary laughed, her lipstick slightly smeared around her mouth. "Will you have to kiss Tessa."

Will's smile suddenly froze and he gave Clary a hard glare. "No!" he exclaimed.

Tessa frowned, offended by his tone, "would kissing me be so bad?"

"No, it's just…"

"Come on Will, it's just a kiss," Jace jeered.

Will gulped then leaned forward towards the brown haired girl, and tentatively pressed their lips together. She was still for a moment then her hands snaked around his neck and her mouth moved fervently against his. Jem choked slightly and Tessa jumped back, as if she'd been electrocuted.

Shock filled her grey eyes and she ran from the room, followed by Jem and then Will. The remaining four sat there, staring at the door.

"Well," Magnus said after a few more minutes, "I guess that's our cue to leave." He grabbed Alec's hand and left, waving goodnight to Clary and Jace. "What about Tessa and Jem and Will," Alec mumbled.

"We shouldn't really get involved darling, after all it's none of our business," Magnus soothed.

Alec made a hmming noise then stumbled suddenly, "why is the ground so spinny," he asked, looking adorably confused. Magnus laughed before picking up his boyfriend (bride style) and carrying him over the threshold.

"You're so strong," Alec giggled, running his hands down Magnus' bare chest. He smiled down at the boy, "and you are so beautiful….and drunk." He set the boy down on one of the single beds and covered him with a woolen blanket. Then he stepped into the bathroom to clean up.

"Magnuuuus" Alec whined from the other room, "Come back….pleease, I'm lonely." Rolling his eyes, Magnus stepped back into the room and sat on the end of his boyfriends bed. Alec leant forward and stroked his face. "I love you," he whispered his blue eyes filled with honest emotion.

Magnus sighed and pressed their lips together. Alec immediately deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue into Magnus' mouth and running his fingers down his torso. Magnus bit down slightly on his boyfriends lip, enjoying the little whimper it evoked. He felt fingers tread into his hair and tugg lightly, making him moan. Hair pulling was one of his little kinks (there were many) and it made him kiss Alec even harder than before.

Alec's mouth then moved away from his, but the grunt of protest turned to a sigh as he kissed his way down Magnus' neck. "You" kiss "have" kiss "no idea" kiss" how long I've wanted to do this," Alec breathed sucking on Magnus' pulse point hard enough to leave a mark.

"Alec," he groaned, "Alec, you're drunk I-"

"-Shut up," Alec pressed his lips once more to Magnus', this time slightly softer. He ran his tongue along Magnus' bottom lip and cupped his face.

Magnus' hands travelled lower and lower until they rested on his boyfriends butt. Alec's fingers then fumbled with the waistline of the other boy's already open leather trousers, and begun pulling them off.

That was when Magnus came to his senses and pushed Alec off. He had promised they wouldn't to do something Alec would regret and he knew that the boy was not thinking straight, what with the amount of alcohol in his body.

Blue eyes filled with tears of rejection as Alec whispered, "don't you want me?"

Magnus grabbed his boyfriends face and kissed it softly, "of course I do darling, but right now you are drunk and tired. If you still feel the same way tomorrow morning then I would be more than happy to fuck you senseless," even in his intoxicated state, Magnus' words still sent a shiver down Alec's spine, "but not tonight."

Alec nodded slightly, pouting like a little child. "Don't look so sad baby," Magnus chuckled, wrapping his arms around the others waist.

The blue eyed boy sighed, giving in and snuggled close into Magnus' chest, letting sleep take him.

**A/N**

**Hey guys, this was just a fun chapter really. I did kinda put lemons, but it was more like the cheap, diluted lemon squash as opposed to the freshly picked kind. I may increase concentration of the lemon squash but not quite yet (apologies for the shitty analigie).**

**Went to see TFIOS on saturday, have you guys seen it. It was really good, extremely true to the book and I cried A LOT! It was an emotional rollercoaster.**

**Thanks for the reviews xx I replied to them via PM, do you guys prefer that or would you rather I responded in the Author's notes.**

**Review Responses for the Accountless:**

**Anairafuji- IKR, Ellos son tan lindos juntos, Gracias por revisar xx**

**Guest- Nope, plenty more chapters to come :) here's your update- sorry it's a bit late.**

**Guest (2) - Glad you liked it, I tried hard to make it romantic, unlike this chapter which is just a hot mess :/**

**Until I Die- Thanks :) The last chapter was quite hard to write so I'm glad you liked it. The audition was good and unfortunately I was too young to do the thing on tuesday :'( but I'm sure something else will come along. Thanks for reviewing xx**

**Thanks guys**

**Lots of virtual Love**

**Amy**

**xxx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16****  
**

**Disclaimer: I've got 99 problems but copyright ain't one (wow amy you're so cool and witty *facepalm*)**

**This chapter is bitty, but…...I hope you like it.**

**Going Home**

**"Where we love is home,**

**home that our feet may leave,**

**but not our hearts." - Oliver Wendell Holmes, Sr.**

Alec awoke to the smell of coffee, a warm thing across his midriff and a sharp pain in his head. He groaned quietly and tried to move as little as possible. "And so it awakes," a loud voice said from beside him, every syllable burning it's own path through his brain. "Don't talk so loud," he croaked, shifting slightly to see Magnus beside him, giving him an amused grin.

"Okay princess," he murmured, kissing Alec's cheek, "there are two aspirins on the bedside table and I made coffee."

"I love you," Alec sighed, although it sounded more like, "Ish lurv ooo" due to the fact his head was buried in his pillow.

After downing the aspirin and drinking three cups of coffee, Alec was able to get out of bed and join Magnus on the sofa he had stolen from Jem. "How come you aren't hungover," he asked the boy, "you drank about the same as me."

Magnus smirked, sipping at his cup of tea. "Well Alexander, when you've had as much experience with alcohol as I have, you begin to build up a bit of a tolerance. I takes quite a lot to get me drunk." Thinking about Magnus spending his time drunk at bars, possibly alone made Alec feel sad, but he just put on a childish pout and elbowed his boyfriend playfully, "I'm jealous, why do you have to be good at everything."

At this Magnus stuck a dramatic pose and launched into a story about how he was given great gifts from the gods so he could lead mankind to a brighter and more "rainbowy" future. Alec laughed at Magnus' dramatic flair and sat back in his chair.

He felt so comfortable and at home with Magnus. It was if they had known each other their entire lives. At that moment Alec made a silent promise to himself that he would do anything in his power to keep Magnus Bane and never let him go.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Wow…just….wow," Clary groaned closing her eyes in bliss. She scooped up another forkful of the heaven on her plate and groaned again.

"Alec….I think I love you," Jace sighed next to her as he shovelled mouthful after mouthful of the fluffy pancake into his mouth.

Magnus frowned from his seat beside Alec, "hands off blondie, he's mine." Then he turned to the boy in question and kissed him full on the lips, "babe you are truly a gift from heaven, where did you learn to cook like this?"

Alec blushed from the many compliments from the five people seated around the table (Will had yet to appear). "They're just simple pancakes," he smiled.

"JUST PANCAKES!" Jace exclaimed, looking personally offended- which was weird as they were Alec's pancakes. "THEY ARE FUCKING GOLDEN CIRCLES OF PURE PLEASURE MADE BY ANGELS. THEY ARE SOFT TO THE TOUCH, GLORIOUSLY SWEET AND THEY MAKE AMBROSIA FROM FUCKING MOUNT OLYMPUS LOOK LIKE SOGGY WEETABIX!"

Alec-and practically everyone at the table (save Magnus) winced as Jace's loud words burned their hungover heads.

"Jace dear," Clary whispered, rubbing her temples, "I think you are still drunk".

Jace opened his mouth to argue but then shrugged and continued to devour Alec's cooking.

"So where did you learn to cook?" Magnus asked him again, once everyone had gone back to their individual couples conversations.

"My mum used to teach me," Alec muttered, his voice slightly sad, "before Dad left and she had to work extra time. We used to spend Saturday making cakes for everyone. Isabelle used to join in but Mum banned her."

"How come?"

Alec chuckled, his eyes distant, "she can't cook to save her life. I mean seriously, she actually managed to give us all food poisoning with a ham and cheese toastie."

Magnus snorted loudly- impressively managing to keep all food in his mouth. Alec was never not amazed by the fact that someone as funny and charismatic as Magnus found him entertaining. No one else seemed to find him funny, in fact Isabelle always used to say he was painfully boring and unadventurous and Alec had always agreed.

He was about to ask Magnus why he found Alec so interesting, when he was distracted by a loud noise.

Will stumbled in, still wearing the clothes from last night but with the addition of a pair of black sunglasses. "Damn, alcohol and stupid drinking games," he muttered darkly, slumping into a seat and grabbing a whole stack of pancakes.

Jem chuckled, "surely you of all people should know the consequences of drinking William."

Alec wondered vaguely what had happened between the three friends. He vaguely remembered something happening last night to do with kissing and Tessa running off…...But right now Tessa and Jem were holding hands under the table and Will was giving them a genuine smile.

"You would think so wouldn't you James, but as a notorious philosopher once said "The only true wisdom is knowing you know nothing""

"Well that's a pile of bullcrap," Jace yelled, making everyone wince again.

"For Gods sake Jace shut up!"

But unfortunately for everyone else, he didn't

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Look it's ok if you're scared"

"I'm not scared I'm just….cautious" Alec said, without loosening his grip on the armrest. They were sat in luxury velvet-like seats, in the first class section of a large aeroplane. Although they had got a taxi down to Jem's cabins, none of them had really wanted to suffer the bumpy journey back- what with the delicate condition of their stomachs- so they had all pitched in (except Alec, who despite offering, had been banned from doing so) and bought plane tickets.

However it wasn't until the plane had started to move, that Magnus had noticed the sickly grey pallor of his boyfriends face. "Alexander, is this your first time on a plane?" he asked, concerned.

"Yes," Alec said through gritted teeth. "Shit," he cried as the plane sped up, earning a filthy glare from a mother across the aisle. Blue eyes turned to Magnus, filled with fear, "we're going to die," Alec whispered, clutching at Magnus' shirt.

Magnus tried hard not to laugh and instead said soothingly, "Alec sweetie we're not going to die. Look, you're smart so think about it. Planes fly all the time, so they're perfectly safe."

"In the US alone, there are around 7000 aircraft in the air at any given time, worldwide, there were 373 fatalities on 18 scheduled passenger flights in 2011 and 58 airliner passengers are injured every year by turbulence"

Magnus tried to think of a way to counter this argument, but it appeared Alec had done his research.

"Well I promise to do that thing in Iron man when he catches all those passengers if the plane breaks."

Alec gave him a nervous laugh which turned into a gasp as the plane began to leave the ground. Long fingers closed around Magnus' wrists, grasping so hard he could feel his circulation being cut off. Alec squeezed his eyes shut and looked as if he was preparing himself for death.

The plane soared higher and higher into the sky, turning the houses, roads and fields into tiny doll-like specks.

"Alec baby look," Magnus said softly, gently caressing the boys cheek, "everything looks so beautiful outside."

Slowly Alec cracked open an eyelid and peered out of the window. His jaw immediately fell slack and his eyes filled with wonder. "Wow," he whispered, staring down at the landscape as it became gradually covered by clouds, "it IS beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you though," Magnus murmured, kissing him softly. Alec blushed and leaned his head upon Magnus' chest and stared down at the clouds.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Who even is this," Magnus asked, staring down at the Car CD player. Alec choked loudly on the mint he was sucking, before exclaiming, "ARE YOU ACTUALLY KIDDING ME?!"

Magnus raised his eyebrow, keeping his gaze on the road, "I take it I'm meant to know?"

Alec rolled his eyes in disbelief. They had said goodbye to everyone else at the airport, leaving just the two of them, driving to Magnus'. "YES! of coarse you are meant to know. It's my chemical romance."

Magnus gave no sign of recognition.

"MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE! With Gerard Way, the sexiest man ever!"

Magnus cleared his throat expectantly

"fine, the second sexiest man ever," Alec scowled. He couldn't believe that Magnus hadn't heard of MCR. "What do you even listen to," he asked.

"umm..Lady Gaga"

"Ew"

"One Direction"

"God No!"

"Lana del ray"

"Just stop," Alec turned up Gerard Way and filled the car with the sound of "Famous last words".

After listening for a bit Magnus said, "Why is he so angry?"

"It's just the style I guess," Alec shrugged, "plus this is nothing compared to Falling in Reverse."

"Why do you listen to it then?"

Alec thought for a second, "I guess it's a good coping device. After Max died I felt so angry, at myself, my parent, the world….and listning to this kind of music helped me deal with my emotions."

"Well it's better than fighting strangers I guess," Magnus mrumurred and Alec frowned at the reminder.

"You promise not to go back there," he asked rubbing circles into the palm of Magnus' free hand.

"Yeah….I promise," the other man repied as he pulled to a stop in front of the large house Alec had come to know.

"We're home," Magnus whispered, but he didn't sound happy to be back.

Alec gave his boyfriend a chaste kiss before taking his hands and looking him right in the eye.

"You can do this," he whispered, "I promise that I'll be there every step of the way."

Magnus smiled, although his eyes were wet. A year ago tomorrow, he had lost the most important woman in his life and it had hurt every day since.

**A/N**

**Hey guys, so although this chapter lacked drama and any real progress plot wise, It was very fluff, cute and to be honest I think some of my best writing. Please review and let me know if you liked it, so then I will put more chapters like this up in the future.**

**Next chapters will be angsty.**

**Anairafuji- Things are heating up for Alexander Lightwood, thanks for reviewing ;)**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review** **(then you might get another super quick update)**

**lots of virtual love**

**Amy**

**xxx**


End file.
